La oportunidad de Taka
by hinata08byakugan
Summary: -Piensas que las serpientes volarán surcando los cielos,o serán condenadas a arrastrarse por el suelo… podrás volar serpiente, en las garras de un halcón…- Luego se giró hacia Hinata- ¿Asi que ves mi muerte? Pues comprobemos que tan buena es tu vista...
1. Inconsciente y perdida

Nuevo fic! Bueno ya estaba desde antes, pero me pareció un buen momento para subirlo...es un mundo ninja.

**Aclaraciones: Sasuke ya formó Hebi pero Orochimaru sigue vivo...planea matarlo y después andar libremente por el mundo, pero no por ahora, necesita al viejo Sannin (por no decirle otra cosa) Sasuke manda a misiones a Hebi pero Orochimaru no está enterado.** Espero y no se harten...Mi segundo SasuHina

* * *

Se levantó con dificultad, sentía un nudo en su garganta y un peso en su corazón; pero continuó respirando pese al dolor punzante de sus costillas rotas.

-¿no te dije que no va a funcionar?- se burló su oponente

-esta vez...-dijo ella –no me rendiré...

-así que... ¿no le temes a la muerte?

Ella escupió sangre con una débil tos y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano. Su ropa estaba mojada por el agua de las recientes lluvias, caer tantas veces la había empapado.

-eso no importa- jadeó – continuaré...

El ninja la rodeaba lentamente, mofándose de su condición. Nadie en su sano juicio hubiera continuado la pelea. Hizo unos sellos y la luz del fuego rodeó a la pequeña figura que luchaba por mantenerse en pie.

-puedes morir tan lento como quieras...no tengo prisa.- dijo el ninja y se sentó en una roca.

Ella tosió por el humo que despedía el fuego tóxico; pero se preparó para usar el chakra que le quedaba en una técnica única. La técnica que hasta su primo neji le envidiaba, podía realizarla con mayor potencia gracias al agua del suelo.

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en moldear un chakra flexible. De sus manos sangrantes comenzó a emitirse una luz débil y pura, blanca como la luna que contemplaba en konoha.

Dispersó su chakra en ráfagas alrededor de ella y después lo endureció súbitamente. Movió a velocidad sobrehumana las palmas de sus manos en diferentes direcciones para mantener ese espacio de protección e impedir que el fuego y sus gases venenosos entraran a donde ella estaba. El vapor de agua le estaba entrando a los pulmones.

La fuerza aplastante de su chakra terminó por consumir el oxígeno que el fuego tomaba y poco a poco se apagó, dejando cenizas incandescentes en la tierra.

Cayó de rodillas y el ninja sentado en la roca se levantó fastidiado. Ella se incorporó trabajosamente para un nuevo ataque forzado; se obligó a caminar hasta quedar enfrente del ninja enemigo.

-Dicen que los Hyuugas sólo atacan de cuerpo a cuerpo...pero tú eres una buena excepción.- dijo sacando de su mochila un mazo enorme y puntiagudo.

Ella no dijo nada. Activó su byakugan con esfuerzo para usar el juuken cuando él se le acercara. También esquivaría el mazo antes de desfallecer, cada vez veía borroso por momentos.

- también decían que la heredera era patéticamente débil... ¿eres tú acaso?

Sintió flaquear su energía. No, no podía dejar que el sentimiento se interpusiera en el deber.

Vio acercarse el enorme mazo directo a su cabeza. Lo esquivó y bloqueó los tenketsus de su brazo izquierdo.

Lo escuchó gruñir y vio de nuevo el mazo hacia sus piernas.

Saltó al lado contrario y dio un golpe en su estómago.

Con un poco más de suerte y estaría demasiado herido para dar golpes demasiado rápidos o fuertes o bien usar el Jutsu paredes de piedra que le causaban tantos problemas al romper sus costillas. Ignoraba los rasguños que le propinaba y aprovechaba cada oportunidad en que dejara al descubierto sus puntos vitales. El ninja estaba cada vez más desesperado por no causarle daño de valor, así que dejó de lado el mazo y recogió del suelo su enorme espada. Hinata abrió mucho los ojos,

Oh, por Kami...estaba ante uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla...(1)

El ninja, casi agotado levantó la espada con los dos brazos por encima de su cabeza y se preparó para partirla a la mitad.

Ella se movió con rapidez el instante antes del golpe y golpeó su carótida en el cuello y su corazón con su última reserva de chakra, que salió brutalmente como el último aliento de un dragón moribundo.

El ninja no pudo dar el golpe, se tambaleó hacia delante y hacia atrás y cayó derrumbando a la kunoichi, aplastada por un peso tres veces mayor que el suyo.

No alcanzó a ver las tres figuras que se acercaban con pasos ligeros, ni tampoco sintió cuando le quitaron de encima el peso de su oponente derrotado.

Tampoco los escuchó hablar.

-aquí está...mi nueva espada y no tuve que trabajar para obtenerla...

-cállate Suigetsu y vámonos ya... ¿no les parece extraño que una chica tan frágil haya vencido uno de los grandes espadachines de la niebla?

-Karin- dijo el más alto y corpulento – tú más que nadie debería saber que las apariencias son engañosas.

-Juugo tiene razón- dijo Suigetsu

Karin chasqueó la lengua.

-vámonos...podría llegarnos la hora si tardamos.

Juugo se inclinó hasta recoger a hinata y acomodarla en su espalda

-Juugo... ¿qué crees que haces?- gritó karin interponiéndose

-Aún está viva y la vida tiene un valor especial e infinito. No la dejaré morir.- dijo tranquilamente y echando a caminar.

-Sasuke va a matarnos por eso...-dijo Suigetsu negando con la cabeza mientras se inclinaba a recoger la enorme espada de los brazos del

cadáver.

Pero Juugo ya se alejaba con Hinata en la espalda.

Karin frunció los labios y se acomodó los lentes antes de seguir a Juugo.

* * *

Es el priemr capítulo está corto para que sepan mas o menos por dónde va la onda...

(1) Los espadachines de la niebla sangrienta eran 7, que yo conozca, sólo Zabuza y el compañero de Itachi. ¿cómo se llamaba?...ah, Kisame.

¡¡¡¡biie besos y sigan leyendo!!!


	2. ¡ Encuentro Inesperado!

Bien, aquí vine a dar lata y poner la continuación gracias a los lectores, los que me agregaron a favoritos leyendo sólo la primera parte…agradezco a mi contacto Carlos que me ha animado mucho. Espero que seamos buenos amigos. Son más repito que no se describir escenas de acción, tengan paciencia.

(las líneas divisoras indican cambio de narración o escena)

* * *

El cielo presagiaba tormenta. Juugo y Karin hicieron un alto para buscar un refugio, mientras Suigetsu se quedaba atrás, disfrutando las gotas de lluvia.

-Te mataré si no te apresuras… ¡idiota, acabas de pisarme!- chilló Karin

-¡Ha! ¿Y _tú_ vas a matarme? Sólo podrías envenenarme o matarme cuando esté dormido…ya que eres una inútil…lenta.

-¿Y quien rastreó tu estúpida espada?

-Oh, no me digas que lo hiciste por voluntad. Ambos sabemos que no…si tu querido Sasuke kun no te lo hubiera ordenado, no me habrías ayudado…

Juugo suspiró –Del odio al amor hay un paso.

Con esto, ambos se callaron de improviso.

Juugo apartó la vista de Hinata y la centró en la entrada áspera de la cueva que después de todo no había sido tan necesaria. La lluvia estaba amainando y deberían continuar para llegar a tiempo antes que Orochimaru.

-Karin – dijo con su voz grave, ella dio un respingo – ¿a cuantas millas estamos de la aldea de la roca?

-Estamos a 430 millas a vuelo de cuervo. No llegaremos antes que _él._

-Me arriesgaré – dijo Juugo y salió de la cueva inclinándose hacia abajo para no golpear la cabeza de Hinata.

-Pero… ¡Juugo! ¿Qué hay de Sasuke? – gritó Karin aún en la cueva.

-Sasuke también está fuera del refugio. No se enterará.

-Amigo, no sé que te pasa, pero si te ven a ti, a todos nos encierran.- dijo Suigetsu mirando fijamente a Juugo.

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros. No quería morir ahora pero no tenía de otra.

Continuaron su camino sin interrupciones salvo un par de ANBUS que acabaron muertos en cuestión de segundos. Nada de competencia.

Al llegar a la guarida tuvieron mucha suerte. Nadie los vio entrar y si lo hubieran hecho, no se hubieran atrevido a delatarlos.

Juugo depositó con cuidado a Hinata en una cama de la supuesta enfermería en la que kabuto tenía sus aprendices. Se sentó en una cama adjunta y la observó dormir. Karin ya se iba cuando Juugo se levantó con una rapidez asombrosa y le impidió la salida.

-Ni lo menciones.-dijo fríamente, algo extraño tratándose de él.

Karin consideró sus posibilidades lentamente. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que si quería seguir viva; debía obedecer a Juugo. Se acomodó las gafas, derrotada. Dio media vuelta y se fue. Suigetsu se acercó a Juugo.

-¿Cómo sabes que no dirá nada?

Juugo lo miró.

-no podría traicionarme. Ella me debe su vida.

Suigetsu lo miró interrogante y Juugo se volvió a sentar en la camilla al lado.

_Así que…no te conozco como creía_…pensó Suigetsu meneando la cabeza y saliendo de la habitación. Le daban asco los pacientes a medio atender que poblaban la enfermería. Jóvenes y niños arrastrados a las tinieblas por deseos de poder y… venganza, por supuesto. Destrozados por haber fracasado en el camino, batallas peligrosas y jugadas imprudentes.

No esperaba continuar mucho tiempo en aquel lugar, cuando Sasuke asesinara a orochimaru saldrían del dominio de la serpiente y ayudarían a Sasuke con su venganza.

Karin dijo que iría a algunas aldeas a arreglar cuentas y Juugo seguiría buscando la cura para quitarse el sello maldito.

Él, en cambio se concentraría más en fortalecerse para ser recordado como uno de los espadachines de la niebla sangrienta y tener gloria. Sonaba duro y ambicioso pero él era un chico sencillo que quería vivir a lo grande.

* * *

Por su parte, una sombra recorría con paso firme pero lento, silencioso las calles en penumbra de la aldea de la roca. Como si hubiera construido la aldea, se orientaba perfectamente en la oscuridad.

Sus pasos no podían sentirse, su presencia estaba oculta, era prácticamente indetectable.

Levantó la vista hacia una mansión grande y bien vigilada. Sonrió arrogante bajo la capucha y entró por una ventana mal cerrada, sin ser visto por los guardias. Caminó por los largos pasillos y al llegar a la habitación del líder del clan, buscó el pergamino con la vista. Sintió una tabla suelta en el suelo y la levantó con precaución, preparándose para cualquier trampa. Demasiado fácil, abrió el pergamino y saliendo de la mansión sonriendo con suficiencia.

Una lluvia de kunais lo hubieran perforado en ese instante, pero él ya no estaba ahí. Los guardias levantaron una alerta pero no había nadie como responsable. El intruso se había marchado como un ángel oscuro, una sombra en el creciente amanecer.

_Absurdamente_ fácil.

Se quitó la capucha y la luz de la luna iluminó un rostro perfecto, varonil y grave, ojos más oscuros que la noche y una pálida piel, sin marcas ni señales. Imposible de no mirar.

Salió presuroso de la aldea, con el tiempo que le quedaba, no podría detenerse en el largo camino que le aguardaba. Aunque no por nada le decían el vengador Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Juugo se sentía cada vez más inseguro. Cada vez que miraba la gente que lo rodeaba, sentía que un poco de autocontrol se le escapaba, no resistiría mucho más la presión del sello maldito.

Matar a los ANBUS no había calmado su sed de sangre, más bien la había incrementado y ahora se sentía incapaz de seguir viendo tanta gente, indefensa y prácticamente a su merced.

Miró al suelo, sintiendo cómo a su lado la respiración e Hinata cambiaba y abría un poco los ojos.

Las manos de Juugo temblaban, sus ojos estaban sumidos en la oscuridad. Cuando Hinata lo volteó a ver, vio cómo unas manchas negras se expandían por su piel y llenaban su cara. Ella se fue alejando lentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo y cuando chocó contra la pared se dio cuenta del poco chakra que había recuperado, pero estaba exhausta, no podría combatirlo…

¡Usa la cabeza! Se repetía una y otra vez en su fuero interno. Tanteó su pierna en busca de su estuche de kunais y sintió la viscosa textura de la sangre, un corte abierto en la pierna y lo peor, ninguna arma.

Segunda opción, genjutsu.

Censó su chakra intentando averiguar cuanto tenía, sabía que no podía hacer un genjutsu elaborado, pero podía ganarse tiempo... o no podía hacer nada.

No tenía ni una séptima parte de su capacidad total, ya podía olvidarse de salir viva de ahí. Lo único que le quedaba era Taijutsu y estaba demasiado débil.

El sujeto se acercaba lentamente, con ojos extraños y marcas negras extendiéndose por toda su piel. Levantó su enorme puño contra ella. Ella se agachó en el momento justo y salió disparada hacia lo que suponía, era una especie de túnel o pasillo. Él aulló y levantó una cama, arrojándola contra la pared más cercana a ella. Ella gritó al no poder esquivarla en su totalidad, ya que escuchó cómo su brazo entero y parte de su torso eran aplastados con el enorme peso del a cama y la brutal fuerza con la que fue lanzada.

Escuchó el crujido de sus huesos al romperse, no pudo evitarlo…gritó.

El grito de dolor retumbó por todas las habitaciones cercanas. Karin y Suigetsu reaccionaron inmediatamente, corriendo para calmarlo.

Sasuke acababa de volver y como ellos dos, corrió hacia ese lugar preguntándose qué habría hacho Juugo y contra quién.

Gracias a su velocidad sobrehumana llegó mucho antes que los otros. Lo captó todo en una milésima de segundo y se interpuso entre Juugo y Hinata con los brazos extendidos en cruz y su Sharingan activado. Juugo se detuvo y luego retrocedió. Las manchas de su piel menguaron y luego desaparecieron.

Juugo cayó de rodillas jadeando y gimiendo algunos "Lo siento, no lo pude evitar" "perdónenme, no quise hacerlo…"

El se giró para ver quien estuvo a punto de morir. No la reconoció. Desenvainó su katana y la apuntó al cuello de la desconocida. Ella no se movió, no sintió miedo, no gritó ni demostró el más mínimo miedo. A él le pareció extraño.

No sentí miedo, ni siquiera podía ver bien lo que estaba pasando. Mis manos temblaban y el líquido viscoso que tanto odiaba se deslizaba por mi brazo. Sentí algo frío en mi cuello y enfoqué la vista intentando apartarlo, lo que fuera. Insistente y frío, el objeto no se movía ni una pulgada de la piel de mi cuello.

Escuché voces, estaba segura de que no eran producto de mi delirio.

Me quitaron la cama de encima y mi brazo colgó inerte a un lado de mi cuerpo. No sentía mi brazo, sólo estaba mareada y no podía enfocar la vista sin que la cabeza me diera vueltas sin parar. Tampoco sentía mis pies, pero sí sentía flaquear mis rodillas mientras me deslizaba hacia un frío suelo de piedra.

* * *

-Ahora – dijo Sasuke volviéndose después de quitarle todo e peso de encima – quieren explicarme ¿qué hace Juugo fuera de control?

* * *

Bien, lo admito soy cruel. En el próximo capítulo intercambiarán unas palabras no muy amigables. ¿Vieron el cambio de Hinata? No es permanente, por lo que no puede considerarse Occ o como se llame. Sólo neji la ayudó para controlarse. En el próximo capítulo se aclararán las cosas y se introducirán cambios no muy agradables para Sasuke. Eso lo digo por los impacientes jajaja soy mala para describir escenas de acción, acepto sugerencias, tomatazos amenazas de muerte, lo que sea, pero en buen plan. Nos leeremos pronto, debo hacer unos ajustes. Estoy haciendo un Shun x Alice, de Bakugan ya que me pone triste no hallar muchos fics de esa pareja.

¡Besos y espero, sigan leyendo!


	3. Pensamientos

Gracias! Aquí vengo de nuevo...no tengo mucho tiempo, exámenes semestrales, ensayos de XV siestas...en fin,¡es todo un caos!. Quiero que sepan que no son palabras huecas de agradecimiento, es desde el fondo de mi corazoncito.

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

**crhismas machine: **Por todo el apoyo que me ha brindado en mis dos fics y sus buenos deseos, admito que las escenas de acción no se ma dan para nada, trataré de mejorar. Acabo de complacerte con un capítulo de 1,053 palabras y ojalá sea igual de interesante o mejor. De nuevo gracias por tu aliento aunque no puedo superarte aún, soy una inexperta que busca suerte.

**dani555:** Por la risa que me sacó con su divertida inner (Felicidades) y el apoyo que ha mostrado a todas mis historias.

**okashira janet:** T e admiro muchísmo, estoy muy pendiente de "Debe ser invierno" y espero que se aclare tu duda pronto, supongo que en el próximo capítulo.

**pAUcuLLEN: **Gracias por tus comentarios de ánimo. Adivina qué...¡somos tocayas pau!

* * *

-Ahora – dijo Sasuke volviéndose después de quitarle todo el peso de encima – quieren explicarme ¿qué hace Juugo fuera de control?

Viendo que al parecer nadie quería explicarle nada, trató de contenerse. No con mucho éxito, pues la katana fue recorrida por una corriente eléctrica y el mismo Sasuke iluminó la habitación con los resplandores eléctricos que salían de su cuerpo. Todos retrocedieron.

-¿…Juugo?- interrogó sin mirarlo

Juugo lo miró y se levantó del suelo.

-no pude contenerme.

-Eso es evidente. Que no vuelva a pasar, tenemos un trato.

Juugo asintió.

-Vuelve a tu celda.- dijo tirándole las llaves para que las agarrara al vuelo

-Karin – dijo con su voz grave – ocúpate de la chica.

-¿y porqué yo?

Sasuke la fulminó con su fría mirada. Entonces ella se apresuró a obedecer.

La levantó y la sanó lentamente ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

-Karin- dijo Sasuke -¿quién es?

-No lo sé.

Sasuke se volvió hacia Suigetsu con mirada interrogante, éste se encogió de hombros. Sasuke le hizo una seña y se marchó con sus escandalosas pisadas retumbando por el pasillo.

-¿Juugo le hizo eso?- preguntó mirando las numerosas y graves heridas de la chica, por todo su cuerpo ya que la ropa perdía el color por la sangre y la suciedad de que en ella se adhería.

-no…estaba un poco herida cuando la encontramos.

Sasuke se tensó de inmediato. Karin se tapó la boca y su cara adquirió un terror inmenso. Él la tomó del cuello y la levantó en vilo muy por encima del suelo, ella gemía implorando piedad.

-¿piedad, Karin?- se burló él con tono arrogante – Yo no soy piadoso. Tú lo sabes muy bien…entonces… ¿porqué lo pides?

-l-lo siento Sasuke kun- musitó Karin mientras su piel se teñía de azul y manoteaba tratando de obtener oxígeno.

-un "lo siento" no remedia nada…ni siquiera tu vida, ¿entendiste?

-p-pero me necesitas, Sasuke kun…- su tono se tornó burlón – no encontrarás a Itachi sin mis dones – su voz se hizo chillante – Sasuke kun…

Kabuto entró con calma a la habitación. No parecía sorprendido. Sasuke la soltó a regañadientes cuando sintió aproximarse la presencia de la serpiente. Sabría que algo había pasado. La amenazó con los ojos y ella gimió y se quitó las manos del cuello. Se incorporó con rapidez.

-Sasuke kun – silbó la serpiente – me alegro que hayas conseguido tan pronto el pergamino.

Él asintió con sequedad.

-Pero miren _eso – _silbó suavemente viendo a la kunoichi tirada en el suelo, recorriéndola con la mirada de extremo a extremo. –Sasuke kun –canturreó - ¿quién es _ella_- puso un gran énfasis en esa palabra- …y qué hace aquí? No recuerdo haberla traído yo.

Sasuke también la miró detenidamente. Algo en ella le parecía familiar. Aunque _no _iba a responder ante Juugo. Pero si no lo hacía, orochimaru se enteraría de la formación de Hebi… maldición…

-La traje como aprendiz. Me parece que tiene habilidades.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo podrá mostrarlas? Me parece que no está en un muy buen estado…

-necesita tiempo.

-kabuto – susurró orochimaru- ¿podrás ser capaz de sanarla?

-por supuesto orochimaru sama- un destello surgió de sus lentes – será muy fácil.- y sonrió con suficiencia.

-ah, y kabuto…que Sasuke kun no la descuide.- susurró empalagosamente antes de marcharse con paso silencioso.

_Después de todo…ella es _su _aprendiz… ese muchacho debe comenzar a ser responsable… _pensó el tercer sannin.

Kabuto la recostó y la examinó con atención.

-uhm…-murmuraba para sí sabiendo que Sasuke no le quitaba la vista de encima – algunas costillas rotas…heridas corporales profundas…intoxicación aguda…sin chakra…

Sasuke no cambió la expresión.

El conocido chakra verde curativo surgió de sus manos y una a una fueron sanándose sus heridas, con diferentes técnicas y algunos esfuerzos.

-sólo queda la intoxicación – dijo Kabuto mirando a Sasuke –tendrás que darle este antídoto.- y le entregó un frasquito rojo- cada dos horas desde que despierte hasta que se acabe la solución.

Sasuke no mostraba ninguna expresión, pero obviamente estaba _muy _enfadado. ¿Qué se creían para andarle dando el puesto de enfermero? Ah, cuando no quedara nada de la serpiente…

-Sasuke –dijo Kabuto interrumpiendo sus sádicos pensamientos – creo que has elegido muy bien tu aprendiz.- Sasuke no mostró haberlo escuchado pero Kabuto sabía que al gran Uchiha no se le escapaba nada.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos.

-Creo que no has entendido bien, Sasuke…ella mató al cuarto espadachín de la niebla… posee una técnica de combate única en el mundo y un kekegenkai igual de poderoso que el tuyo…esto es una perla en bruto…Orochimaru sama estará orgulloso cuando vea cómo la entrenarás y el poder destructivo que ostentarán ambos…incluso tendrá habilidades que no he descubierto y te ayudarán a fortalecerte…no pierdas esta oportunidad.

-como sea…ya te puedes ir.- gruñó con escepticismo y se quedó de pie al lado de la kunoichi, observándola con detenimiento.

Estaba seguro de encontrarle un parecido con alguien, de algún pasado remoto y menos oscuro…había algo detrás de sus facciones que se contradecían.

¿Linda y frágil aldeana o astuta y peligrosa kunoichi? Las máquinas de matar de nombre ninjas y kunoichis eran muy engañosas con un aspecto tan frágil…Kakashi solía decir: "cierto, es un niño pequeño…pero hay niños más pequeños que tú y más poderosos que yo…"

Entonces tenía un kekegenkai… ¿sería de vista o de cuerpo? Más que una kunoichi parecía una aldeana. Bueno cuántas veces había pensado lo mismo de otros…y se había equivocado. Se perdió en un mar de pensamientos…

Cerró los ojos y se quedó de pie, agudizando cada sonido y totalmente alerta… un estremecimiento lo invadió…

"_Hermanito estúpido…si deseas matarme ódiame, detéstame y sobrevive de una forma miserable…corre, corre y aférrate a la vida… y un día, cuando consigas estos ojos, búscame…"_

Se mantuvo sereno, pero las manos le temblaban de la ira.

_No, piensas que lo tienes pero no lo tienes, no es lo mismo tenerlo que pensar que lo tienes... ¿lo tienes?__  
_

La voz de Kakashi hacía eco en su mente. ¿Estaría listo para cumplir su venganza? ¿Sería ya lo suficientemente poderoso?

"_El trabajo duro derrota al talento natural" _

Entonces _puedo_ hacerlo…sólo unas semanas más y no quedará rastro de esa estúpida serpiente…disfruta las siguientes semanas, orochimaru…porque serán las últimas…

Y abrió los ojos.

* * *

Chan Chan Chan Chan! Un capi de 1,053 palabras! espero haber complacido a los lectores...y como no pude aclarar unas dudas he aquí un pequeño adelanto:

_Él podía ver el desconcierto en sus ojos perlados…pero si ella hablaba probablemente se le quebraría la voz…y nada quedaba de la kunoichi ingenua que ahora estaba carcomida por el miedo._

_-¿sabes quién soy?_

_-Eres un traidor._

_-¿Sabes cuánto poder tengo? –_

_-Lo lamento, pero no le veo la importancia.- _

_ADVERTENCIA: LOS DIÁLOGOS ESTÁN MEZCLADOS PARA OBTENER SUSPENSO. SI QUIERES SABER LO QUE OCURRE, REVISA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO. GRACIAS._


	4. Acuerdos

Bien, bien aquí la continuación. Sauke y Hinata empezarán a entenderse pronto ^^ Perdonen si no actualizo pronto, soy dama de honor en unos XV y tengo que ir a los ensayos, inicié trámites para la prepa y mis padres se van a ir de viaje. Los exámenes se vienen encima y peor aún, el de admisión es super difícil. (owch) mi compu está lenta y no puedo bajar las canciones que quiero, la memoria usb donde tengo todo se me perdió un par de semanas y cambié mis horarios de sueño...¡parezco zombi!

TRADUCCIÓN: SOY UN CAOS.

Gracias especialmente a

**dani55:** Siento mucho lo de tu enfermedad y lo de tu correo (si, también tienes un fic pendiente, ya me avisarás) y espero que no te ofendas pero me morí de risa en la parte de la cobija y que al caminar parecías pingüino XD jajajajaja

**Zero: **Gracias por el apoyo, tú y tu hermana son unos genios.

* * *

Y abrió los ojos.

Un kunai le apuntaba fijamente a la garganta. Era esa mujer, se había levantado, pero tan silenciosamente que no pudo oírla. Bah, ¿acaso sabía frente a quien estaba? Si sabía o no, no era asunto suyo, iba a morir de todas maneras…

No había duda en sus ojos de un color blanco grisáceo. Había tonos de lila y entonces recordó a quién se le hacía familiar…

_-Hey tú…me interesa saber tu nombre…-_

_-es parte de los modales dar el tuyo antes de pedirlo…-_

_-Soy neji hyuuga…_

Eso era. Una hyuuga. Poseían el byakugan y era igual de poderoso que el Sharingan. Por eso kabuto le había dicho que tenía un kekegenkai muy poderoso… ¿entonces sabía quién era? después de todo era un espía que seguía merodeando por Konoha…espiaba los clanes y los puntos a atacar para la destrucción de la villa…algo tenía que ver ella, de lo contrario ¿estaría recordando su vida en Konoha y sus antiguos lazos? Si ella era de Konoha, debería morir…

Sacó su katana que destelló en la oscuridad. Si orochimaru quería que la entrenara, era completamente ingenuo…era un riesgo tener a una ninja de Konoha en esa guarida…podría delatarlos y avisarle al dobe… ¿dobe? ¿Había recordado hasta ese punto? Ciertamente no tenía nada contra la aldea por el momento, pero sería un obstáculo más…

La kunoichi se puso en guardia sin despegar el kunai de su yugular. Usaría Taijutsu…qué tonta…

-Sasuke kun…-se oyó el canturreo de la serpiente en el pasillo. Pero ni Sasuke ni la kunoichi bajaron la guardia.

-Acaso… ¿vas a asesinar a tu aprendiz?- dijo el sannin a unos metros de distancia de donde ellos se encontraban.

_¿Aprendiz? _Pensó Hinata con el desconcierto reflejado en su mirada perlada. Pero no bajó la guardia.

_-¿_no le has dado el visto bueno? ¿No era lo que esperabas?

Él podía ver el desconcierto en sus ojos perlados…pero si ella hablaba probablemente se le quebraría la voz…y nada quedaba de la kunoichi ingenua que ahora estaba carcomida por el miedo.

_-intenta hablar y te mataré…-_ le susurró Sasuke para que sólo ella escuchara…aunque el movimiento de sus labios fue imperceptible para otro que no fuera ella. Ella le dio a entender con sus ojos la respuesta afirmativa.

-Seguramente fue una equivocación, un malentendido – aventuró Suigetsu, salido de quién sabe dónde, tratando de calmar la situación que amenazaba con salirse de control.

-sí, seguramente fue eso- corroboró kabuto, que le temía a la furia que se pudiera desatar en el Uchiha.

-en ese caso…espero que comiencen pronto-silbó la serpiente esbozando una sonrisa torcida– una vez que Sasuke te entrene tendrás un gran poder- dijo dirigiéndose a Hinata y pasando su lengua sobre sus labios.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre y de dónde vienes?- le pregunto acercándose lentamente a ella, con pasos cautelosos y una mirada libidinosa pintada en su cara pálida y extraña.

La kunoichi frunció los labios, indispuesta a revelar cualquier cosa que pudiera perjudicar a su hogar, a la aldea que tanto amaba…y no iba a traicionarla de esa manera.

-Cambiemos de estrategia…-propuso al no obtener resultados -¿sabes quién soy?

Ella asintió y armándose de valor, contestó con una voz muy diferente a la suya.

-Eres un traidor.

Orochimaru sonrió con morbo, mirando sus ropas quemadas, pegadas a su cuerpo por la sangre y el agua y revelaban su piel blanquecina y nacarada.

-¿Sabes cuánto poder tengo? – le preguntó acercándose más sin despegarle la vista, indicándole a su discípulo que baje la katana, pero él no lo hizo.

-Eres el tercer sannin.- dijo como confirmación, sin descuidar a ninguno de los presentes en la sombría estancia y cuidando su espalda; sólo por si acaso uno de esos enfermos se levantaba o intentaba atacarla por detrás.

-no te ves muy impresionada, ¿verdad?

-¿debería de estarlo?- bien, ahora no parecía tener miedo, los constantes entrenamientos con neji para cambiar su carácter habían surgido efecto. Poco quedaba de ella misma se había perdido en otra identitad camuflada por la máscara de fortaleza.

-sí. Y asustada, también…-susurró –pero tienes un buen entrenamiento… pareciera que la misma Raíz lo hubiera hecho…pero ni siquiera todos sus integrantes podrían contra mí.

-Lo lamento, pero no le veo la importancia.- contestó con fría y dura cortesía.

-oh, por supuesto que la tiene, no tardarás en comprenderlo…

-si se refiere al poder, tengo todo lo que necesito ahora y estoy conforme con mi estilo de batalla.- le respondió ella duramente, sorprendiéndose ella misma de sus palabras y el tono cortante en el que lo dijo.

-Ah, sí…tenía entendido otra cosa…hace tiempo que no escucho nada de la familia Hyuuga pero ciertamente no eras tan buena actriz, mi querida Hinata.

La máscara fría en la que se había ocultado cayó revelando un desconcierto peor que cuando escuchó que sería una aprendiz. Si ya lo sabía… ¿porqué le había preguntado antes? Sabía que era de Konoha, cercana a tsunade y me trataba con ¿cortesía? ¿Por qué se tardaba en asesinarme?pensó ella A menos que quisiera algo a cambio…

-Sasuke kun, ya puedes quitarle la katana del cuello…ella se quedará con nosotros y será tu aprendiz. Por el momento será mejor que la ayudes con esa ropa…después hablaremos de sus planes de entrenamiento.

Sasuke se estremecía de furia interior. ¿Acaso era el día de fastidiar a Sasuke uchiha? Primero llegan persiguiéndole los ANBUS que por cierto sólo lo entretuvieron, después Juugo se transforma, luego kabuto lo pone de enfermero y finalmente tiene que entrenar a esa chica y prestarle ropa? No, algo andaba muy mal en el interior de Sasuke cada vez tenía menos paciencia, ¡quería acabar con la serpiente ya!

-no – dijo con su voz grave- ni crean que voy a hacerlo – pero retiró su katana.

-Por favor, Sasuke kun…no tenemos más habitaciones y estoy seguro de que no habrá más problemas.

¿También compartirían habitación? ¡Mierda! No pensaba hablarle a la dichosa chica frente a él, no sólo por tener un nivel de combate tan patético o por no saber fingir, simplemente porque era un mal día y tener a alguien de Konoha cerca, le impedía controlar sus instintos asesinos. Si la serpiente quería un poco más de vida no debería disgustarlo…

Sin decir ni una palabra, se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta hasta llegar a los oscuros pasillos. Donde entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta estrepitosamente. El portazo se oyó desde la enfermería.

-vaya, tiene su carácter – bromeó Suigetsu. Pero fue callado con la mirada de advertencia de Kabuto.

-Kabuto te enseñará el camino, Hinata chan, síguelo.- le ordenó la serpiente. Ella no se movió.

-Hinata.- la llamó el muchacho, esperándola en la entrada.

Ella se quedó ahí, mirando a los ojos a la serpiente.

-si buscas un punto débil – comenzó la serpiente – no tengo ninguno. Si buscas poder, tendrás que atenerte a mis reglas y si buscas otra cosa, mi querida Hinata, me temo no poder dártela en este momento.

Ella no mudó la expresión. Pero habló antes de que kabuto llegara a su lado para guiarla.

-sé a lo que te refieres. Pero prefiero fracasar en la misión, morir aquí y ahora antes de traicionar a mi aldea cualquier otro día.

Y se apuntó el kunai a la garganta.

-una linda actuación – le felicitó el sannin –pero yo no seré el perjudicado… con tu muerte perderás todas las cosas por las que has luchado, tu reputación, tu fuerza… y finalmente tu cuerpo será ocupado por alguno de mis subordinados, el que más lo necesite y finalmente me vengaré de la aldea en la que nací. Y tu cuerpo estará allí, asesinando a tus amigos y destruyendo la aldea…todos creerán que eres tú y serás una traidora a tu sangre, a tu aldea y a ti misma.

-será lo mismo si estoy contigo – le respondió haciendo acopio de todo el valor que tenía - y no pienso entregarme de esa forma.

-eres muy valiente – la felicitó admirado –me recuerdas a alguien con quien me enfrenté hace poco…tienen el mismo espíritu, ¿no es cierto? Es su camino del ninja…nunca rendirse…

Ella no pudo evitar sentirse destrozada. ¿Habían peleado? ¿Quién fue el ganador? Tal vez sería mejor unirse…

¡No! Gritó Naruto en su mente.

Tal vez podría hacerle creer que estaba con él, pero no unirse de verdad. Si lo hacía rápido estaría claro que fingía. Se hizo la indecisa.

-¿y? ¿Qué piensas mi querida Hinata?

-¿t-tú..le hiciste daño a Naruto?- esta vez el tartamudeo no fue fingido, realmente la imagen de Naruto peleando contra él hacía añicos todo el valor y la concentración que estaba empleando en la mentira.

-¿no es maravilloso el amor? Hasta que te destroza… no importa, prometo no tocar a nadie de Konoha si tú te unes a mi lado.

-¿me lo prometes?

-claro que si…bienvenida.

Entonces ella tiró el kunai y se dejó guiar.

Kabuto tocó a la puerta.

Se escuchó un gruñido y kabuto entró, guiándola. La habitación era oscura y en la única ventana estaba Sasuke, sentado en el umbral y mirando las estrellas.

Lo miró a los ojos cuando él escuchó sus pasos livianos aproximarse, después de un tiempo, Sasuke giró su cara y la dejó ahí, saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

Chan Chan bueno sé que no es mi mejor capítulo pero al menos si lo continúo rápidamente se hablarán pronto y podré subir mi siguiente fic.

Un comentario no hace daño a nadie, o como ya aclaré en mi otro fic: 0% amenazas de muerte porque hacen añicos la escasa paciencia que poseo.


	5. Prejuicios

Bueno...ya continué mi segundo fic.. espero les guste

* * *

Entonces se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba sola.

Kabuto vino a traerle ropa después de unas horas. Se cambió rápidamente, sin importarle si alguien la espiaba o no. Poco le importaba lo que sucediera en los próximos días. El aura de preocupación permanecía en su cabeza como una gran nube negra cargada de agua.

Siguió considerando sus opciones con una concentración maestra. Pensar estrategias ya se le daba y tenía que pensar ahora mismo en una para salir de ahí. Sopesó sus posibilidades de salir. Examinó sus recursos…

-¿No vas a moverte?- le preguntó Sasuke al sentirla acuclillada en el mismo lugar, entrando muy silenciosamente, por la ventana y quedándose sentado en el marco, con una pierna colgando y la espalda reclinada en un costado de la ventana.

Ella permaneció ahí, aún perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Sasuke caminando hacia ella.

Ella ni siquiera le prestó atención. Ni siquiera lo escuchó.

-Inútil- susurró – hasta los Hyuugas tienen un nombre- dijo sacándose el haori y dejándolo en el pomo de la puerta. A decir verdad le daba igual si la muchacha se le echaba encima o no al verlo. De igual forma, no se veía como alguna de las chicas de las que lo perseguían en Konoha. Parecía que en serio estaba meditando sus posibilidades. ¿Sería esa chica de aspecto delicado la asesina del cuarto espadachín de la niebla? No lo creía posible.

-¿Tiene muchos prejuicios, Uchiha san?- le preguntó por fin la kunoichi, con los ojos cerrados, sin responderle enseguida. Aún estaba concentrada en sus planes.

Sasuke la observó, casi con interés por la inesperada pregunta y volviendo a apoyarse en el marco de la ventana. Pero ahora, mientras pensaba, escrutaba el firmamento con sus fríos ojos negros y permaneció mudo durante un tiempo. Se tomó la pregunta con la seriedad que Hinata quería.

-No debe importarte si tengo prejuicios o no. Un ninja debe enfocarse en su deber, cumplir sus misiones y nunca dejar de ser útil. Por lo que veo, tú no has cumplido ninguno de estos requisitos.

-Eso es un prejuicio – dijo ella, abriendo los ojos.

Su voz, había salido con un volumen tan bajo, que Sasuke tuvo que prestarle su máxima atención para entenderlas. Conocía esa voz. Estaba rasposa por el esfuerzo al respirar y había caído inconsciente, Sin hacer ruido. No obstante, se dio cuenta. No le sorprendió. De un bufido, bajó de la ventana y la cargó hasta la cama. Intentó recordar dónde dejó ese estúpido frasco rojo con la dosis de medicamento. Rebuscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Nada.

Hyuuga estaba respirando demasiado agitada.

-Maldición – susurró

Volteó toda la habitación. Hyuuga se estaba poniendo morada. Su expresión de dolor se hizo más pronunciada.

Giró en redondo. Tendría que haber algo que pudiera hacer. ¡Era Sasuke Uchiha! Y ahí estaba buscando como loco un maldito y pequeño frasco de antídoto.

Su existencia era legendaria. ¿Qué importaba si dejaba morir a la Hyuuga? No le importaba los cargos que pudiera ponerle Orochimaru. Al diablo con eso.

Algo lo tomó del brazo. Se giró rápidamente y le apuntó con su Katana. Era Hyuuga, y estaba despierta. Su color natural aún no regresaba, pero aún parecía tranquila, a pesar del esfuerzo que parecía hacer para respirar.

Apretó más su brazo mientras Sasuke soltaba su katana.

-Uchiha-san – dijo entrecortadamente –p-por favor – le tendió una mano temblorosa.

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos. Vislumbró en el suelo un destello rojo y se inclinó para recogerlo. Eran las píldoras. Lo abrió con lentitud y dejó que una cayera en su mano y se la tendió a Hinata. Ella aferraba su propia cintura con un brazo, tratando de minimizar las convulsiones que la agitaban. Tomó la píldora y la tragó. Su respiración se fue sosegando. Se recostó en la cama y quedó dormida.

* * *

La observó dormir por mucho tiempo. No podía sacarse de la mente sus prejuicios. Su respiración era acompasada y suave. Sasuke se sentó en el borde de la cama y se recargó en la deslustrada cabecera. Se estiró para recoger su katana y la examinó con cuidado, observando por la reluciente superficie a su extraña acompañante. Intentó recordar si la había visto. Decidió que tenía que examinarla mejor para decidirse. Pero no ahora. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer y en ningún plan estaba ella incluida.

Saltó fuera de la cama, sin moverla apenas. Recordó la pregunta de Hyuuga, sobre sus prejuicios.

-Las personas viven sus vidas atados a lo que ellos consideran como verdadero. Así es como definen la realidad. Pero ¿Qué significa la verdad? Su realidad puede ser solamente una ilusión si consideramos que viven en su propio mundo con sus propias creencias… ¿No crees?" – le dijo mientras la observaba dormir, cerrando por fin la puerta con un suave chasquido.

Caminó por los extensos y lúgubres pasillos de la guarida de orochimaru, buscando a su equipo. Juugo estaba encerrado, así que no podría contar con él.

"Karin" pensó

"No" le dijo su subconsciente "Karin no es apta para la labor que necesitas, tienes que buscar a alguien confiable, y sobre todo…capaz"

Continuó caminando, sin hacer ruido. Ya era entrada la noche y cualquiera que saliera así como así, sería sospechoso. Esperaba encontrar pronto a la guardia, cualquier cosa. Pero los pasillos, curiosamente estaban desiertos.

-¡Sasuke!- se escuchó al extremo del pasillo.

Se giró para hallarse con la agitada cara de Suigetsu. Sus dientes de tiburón centellearon a la mortecina luz de la luna y la expresión de su subordinado se truncó en una máscara de incredulidad.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Suigetsu amedrentado por la expresión de Sasuke. Éste pensó que tenía que adoptar su cara de póker para no despertar sospechas.

Sasuke no le respondió. Visiblemente confundido, Suigetsu intentó acercarse más a su amigo pero éste habló antes de que pudiera intentarlo.

-Necesito saber sobre los planes de Orochimaru.

A Suigetsu le sorprendió lo directo que había sido su amigo. Pero en vez de decirle que eso era imposible, sonrió con picardía.

-Lo conseguiremos, sin duda – dijo haciendo énfasis en la parte que los incluía a ambos en los oscuros planes de Sasuke.

-Tendrás que hacerlo tú solo – le replicó el moreno notando el énfasis – Tengo otras cosas que hacer…

Suigetsu lo miró sorprendido. ¿Acaso no estaba con esa chica, la Hyuuga? ¿Porqué estaba tan destapado con ella presente? ¡Dios! Karin se hubiera muerto antes de tener la visión de Sasuke sin haori… ¡Maldición! Pensó el espadachín ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahí? La causa debería ser esa chica. Todo se había desequilibrado a su llegada. Sasuke lo vio cambiar de expresión mas no dijo nada.

Se dio media vuelta para volver a sus habitaciones, con la mente más calmada y uno que otro plan en mente. Dio un paso en falso y se tambaleó. Le hacía falta descansar, mas no podía permitírselo por el momento. Tenía que completar sus planes esa noche. No tenía más sentido seguir entrenando mucho tiempo con el sannin, ya casi obtenía todo lo que necesitaba de él. Y eso significaba que estaría más cerca de su venganza.

Entró sin preocuparse por hacer ruido. Poco le importaba el sueño de esa chica.

Se tendió en la cama, lo más alejado posible de la chica, que estaba hecha un ovillo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Invocó al sueño, pero su cuerpo no quería hacerle caso. Le imploraba descanso pero no quería recibirlo. Estaba hecho un lío. Tras decidir, que aquella noche no dormiría, se sentó nuevamente en la ventana y examinó los pergaminos que tenía a la mano. Sus ojos, habitualmente fríos e inexpresivos se movían de un lado para otro, desde el cuerpo inerte de la chica a la salida de ese agujero negro.

Pasó así la mitad de la noche. Finalmente, su cuerpo agarrotado le pidió una superficie menos agresiva y él, obediente, se paró frente a la cama, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la chica.

-Es hora de saber quién eres – susurró acercándose a Hinata.

* * *

¿Intriga? ¿Siempre lo mismo? Jajajajaja todos me han dicho eso....


	6. Su primera fobia

¡Aquí los aportes! Les prometo que voy a actualizar más rápido, como estoy empezando a hacerlo. Agradezco las colaboraciones y sin más, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Ohhh Ahhh esperen, falta una cosa…va muy lenta la cosa, lo sé pero no es mi estilo dejar que de la noche a la mañana el frío y nada hablador Sasuke Uchiha se enamore de la tímida y aparentemente inútil Hinata Hyuuga…

* * *

Hinata despertó sobresaltada. De improviso, vio a través de sus párpados la oscura silueta de Uchiha y retrocedió sobre la cama, desordenando inconscientemente las sábanas. Sasuke permaneció ahí, parado y firme, mirándola con poco interés. ¿Por qué ese hombre era tan observador? ¿Por qué el uchiha parecía tenerla como único blanco a observar?

Decidió serenarse y respiró con profundidad. Procedió a aclarar su mente e intentó pensar como él… si ella fuera él no le gustaría encargarse de una desconocida que viniera de su antigua aldea, entrenarla y personalmente, no la perdería de vista, hasta estar completamente segura de su confiabilidad…

Sonrió, aunque ella no se dio cuenta de haberlo hecho y sin querer, desconcertó a Sasuke. Éste arrugó el entrecejo, confundido visiblemente y abrió la puerta a medias, asomó la cabeza y volvió a meterla. Afuera, en el umbral se encontraba Karin.

-Sasuke kun- logró decir, confundida –Buenos días.

Sasuke gruñó. Hinata respondió al sonido amenazador incorporándose rápidamente. Alisó rápidamente sus ropas, pues la estática las había levantado de una forma no muy corriente en ella. Enumeró mentalmente las veces que se había puesto en vergüenza desde su llegada. No pudo contarlas y eso la estremeció de pena. Era una persona tranquila que buscaba conservar su estilo de vida y superarse. No le pedía nada más a la vida. La mujer, chasqueó la lengua desde la puerta.

Se castigó mentalmente, no era la primera vez que se perdía en sus pensamientos y eso no era bueno. No era Konoha, era la base del enemigo y ella estaba bajando la guardia. Pensó que gracias a Sasuke tenía esa sensación de seguridad.

Sasuke estaba charlando con la mujer. Bueno, hablar sería inadecuado porque apenas habían intercambiado un par de palabras. Por las mañanas, nadie ahí estaba de buen humor.

-Vámonos- le ordenó Sasuke roncamente.

Ella quiso responder, pero su garganta le raspaba y no pudo articular ningún sonido. Sasuke alzó una ceja. Abrió la puerta y salió a buen paso por el largo pasillo.

-Uchiha san – se recriminó por molestarle - ¿A dónde vamos?

-Vamos a encontrarnos con Orochimaru – dijo el muchacho – Nos está esperando en la sala 13.

Hinata, por instinto miró a un costado examinando el deslucido número que indicaba en qué sala estaban. Se quedó fría. La sala 52 acababa de desaparecer de su campo visual. Sus rodillas flaqueaban. El aire estaba muy pesado. Siguió caminando por inercia, ya no pensaba en lo que hacía.

-¿Sala 13?- repitió en un susurro ella. Sasuke alcanzó a oírla.

-Sí – dijo sin muchas ganas – espero que no seas supersticiosa – dijo sarcásticamente. Aún no había olvidado la pregunta sobre sus prejuicios. Se preguntó cuáles serían y cuán terribles eran los de ella para preguntarle eso.

-no lo soy – respondió rápidamente ella. Ella no creía en ninguna. Recordó la primera superstición que habían tratado inculcarle.

"¿Un Uchiha? ¡Aléjate de él! Son conocidos por los crímenes y las atrocidades que cometen quienes lo portan… si ves a uno, ignóralo con sutileza…"

Se preguntó si ese temor tendría una base diferente al gran poder del clan.

"El temor puede causar ese tipo de reacciones" pensó "Todos le tememos a lo desconocido y a las cosas que superan nuestras fuerzas"

El sombrío pasillo parecía no tener fin. Estaba agarrotada y por qué no, bastante asustada. Se preguntó si en Konoha estarían buscándola ya.

"Ellos sabían que mi misión era rápida y fácil" pensó mordiéndose el labio y deprimiéndose en ese momento "Empezarán a buscarme mucho después, cuando ya sea una exageración mi torpeza o mi lentitud"

Bajó la mirada. Seguramente, a algunas personas dentro del clan les encantaría anunciar su desaparición. Y después, si no la encontraban…

…Su muerte…

Seguramente, los ninjas forenses encontrarían más de una pista.

Tal vez, su equipo, el mejor equipo de rastreo del mundo ninja, las pistas tarde o temprano serían abandonas como un enigma más.

Recordó su misión. Si el cadáver del ninja espadachín continuaba en su sitio, encontrarían parte de su propio chakra dentro de su sistema. También estaría su mochila, si es que nadie la había recogido del lugar. Su olor, si la lluvia no lo había borrado. Pedazos de ropa, si los pájaros no se los había llevado para construir sus nidos. Su estilo de batalla, cráteres en el suelo, árboles derribados…. Entonces relacionarían su desaparición con esa muerte sin sentido, encontrarían la respuesta.

Ella.

Pero entonces, quedaría un hueco. La parte restante. ¿Por qué ella no se encontraba ahí, porqué ella no había regresado?

Primera posibilidad: homicidio o muerte de cualquier tipo.

Segunda opción: secuestro. ¿Pero quién querrían llevarse a la heredera débil. Los de la aldea de las nubes querían sus ojos… ¿Relacionarían eso? Seguramente su clan lo recordaría, y probablemente, Tsunade.

Tercera Opción: una extraña combinación de los dos. Había muchas posibilidades. Confiaba en que encontrarían la correcta.

Y al mismo tiempo, quería que se alejaran para mantenerlos fuera de peligro.

Miró al costado. Sala 35. Suspiró. Ese silencio la estaba aplastando.

-Uchiha san – comenzó

-No me llames por mi apellido – le dijo fríamente, como quien no quiere la cosa. Ni siquiera volteó a verla y ella se lo agradeció. Esos podrían podían traspasarla.

-Aún no he limpiado ese nombre – le aclaró con voz monocorde.

Pensó, nerviosa en anular la pregunta que había preparado y había estado a punto de hacerle. Chocó sus dedos índices con nerviosismo, observando el techo o la pared, observando cualquier sitio, excepto el hombre que tenía delante.

Sintió un brusco y rápido movimiento. La había arrastrado del codo para pegarla contra la pared. Abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Cómo no pudo percibirlo?

* * *

Era Sasuke, que la mantenía así, pegada contra la pared, aprisionándola con la espalda, casi sacándole el aire. Asomó la cabeza para adivinar el motivo. Era para permitir el paso a algunos individuos que conducían cuerpos encamillados por sábanas blancas.

Era una de sus fobias, y el miedo era irracional.

Por eso, detuvo un grito en lo más profundo de su garganta.

Escondió su cara detrás, en la espalda de Sasuke, sin llegar a tocarlo. Se envolvió a sí misma con los brazos y evitó que su corazón se congelara de horror.

Sasuke la miró sin mucho interés. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y se abrazaba a sí misma. Se estremecía levemente tratando de controlar su miedo. Encontró eso patético. Un ninja jamás debe mostrar sus emociones.

La mujer pelirroja hizo un amago de acercarse desde el final de la procesión, pero alcanzó a ver la mirada que Sasuke le lanzó y cómo ella, obediente, continuaba su camino con la vista al frente.

Sasuke dio un paso adelante para dejar libre a la Hyuuga.

Respondió a la muda pregunta de sus ojos con tranquilidad.

Sí, eran cadáveres.

* * *

Al ver que no reaccionaba, la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló para acelerar el paso, dejando atrás a la pelirroja. Esperaba que esa niña no tardara en salir del shock. Se comportaba peor que una novata.

Hinata se sentía arrastrada por una poderosa vorágine. Sentía que volaba, recordando su primera fobia. Se estremeció. Definitivamente ese no era el lugar ni el momento. Sasuke de seguro la menospreciaría muchísimo por esa muestra de debilidad.

Reaccionó…

Se soltó de un jalón.

Sasuke volteó a verla, cuestionando su desafío.

Hinata siguió caminando, sin ver ni una sola vez al Uchiha, que estaba parado con los brazos cruzados. Temía que la detuviera o que su mirada la intimidara tanto como para poder continuar.

-No sabes a dónde ir.- le recordó él sarcásticamente.

-Sala trece- le contestó Hinata con tranquilidad.

-Pero…- dijo alcanzándola - ¿Sabes en qué dirección es?- sonrió maquiavélicamente, disfrutando hacerla dudar.

-No – dijo ella, sinceramente había perdido de vista ese pequeño detalle.

-Entonces vas a seguir mis órdenes – dijo con frialdad. Y la adelantó, levantando una pequeña ráfaga de aire y provocando que los largos y negros cabellos de Hinata se levantaran en ese aire viciado. En esa bóveda oscura y sombría, un rayo de luz atravesó la pared por un instante e iluminó su cara.

Hinata pensó que pudo haber usado su Byakugan, pero realmente el Uchiha era escalofriante y prefería no arriesgarse. Continuó caminando detrás de él.

Al costado se oyó un grito sofocado. A la izquierda, otro más audible. Dando la impresión de estar rodeados. Ella se acercó más a él en un estremecimiento involuntario que delató su miedo.

Quejidos, chirridos, risas y gritos se oían de lado a lado en incluso por encima de sus cabezas, haciendo que ella girara alarmada en esa dirección. El Uchiha no interrumpía ni disminuía su paso, pero la miraba ponerse en guardia y una sonrisa sarcástica se asomó a su cara.

-Es inútil, hyuuga. No les prestes atención y te dejarán en paz.

-Esas personas…-susurró ella mirándolo sin temor, sin curiosidad…sólo con inquietud -¿Porqué gritan así?

Él estudió su expresión. La angustia y la compasión se mezclaban en su faz, provocando que esos ojos, creados como armas tuvieran el efecto de inspirarle el mismo sentimiento de inquietud. Pero en él fue diferente.

-Porque aquí dentro – hizo una pausa con gravedad, meditando la pregunta con la seriedad propia de él– Vienes a enfrentar a lo que más temes…- la miró a los ojos – Y si no estás dispuesta a arriesgarte, será mejor que ahora mismo intentes huir.

-Uchiha san… ¿usted…?- no pudo terminar la frase, él la interrumpió abruptamente

-Te he dicho que no me llames por mi apellido.

Hinata no abrió la boca de nuevo. Se guardó su pregunta; seguramente sonaría demasiado impertinente en labios de una chica como ella, además no tenía caso, preguntárselo, si seguramente ella no tenía que saberlo.

Ya no tenían nada en común, excepto su antiguo hogar, y que ahora estaban al mando del mismo sannin, encerrados en la misma guarida. Sasuke no estaba asustado, así que no podían compartir eso.

Así que decidió sacar un poco de esperanza, desde lo más hondo de su ser.

"Vamos, Hinata, tú puedes" dijo Naruto, sonriendo en su mente con energía.

Sasuke se giró al sentir un cambio en ella. Le señaló el gran número impar sobre la puerta y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-Hyuuga – la llamó al mundo, a la realidad – Prepárate.

Y la empujó dentro

* * *

Mmmmm… esta vez no los dejé con tanta intriga xD prometo actualizar rápido todos mis fics y agradezco el apoyo. Ahhh por cierto, pido disculpas por Hinata, que estuvo muy miedosa (tal vez demasiado) pero su primera fobia fue ver así el cadáver de su mamá (lo explico más en otro capítulo) y pues el miedo es irracional como ya dije…


	7. Pacto sellado, Destino retado

¡Hola! Sé que prometí actualizar rápido, pero espero reviews que me mandaban recomendaciones y pues…bueno, me perdí medianamente. Lo que importa es que son siete hojas de Word (Todo un logro para mí) pues a veces siento que enfada leer mucho de sopetón. Digan si prefieren así, los reviews son muy importantes para mí. La relación ya empieza a cambiar, si no lo notan, se hablan mucho más ahora….y pues…tengo ya un capi avanzado pero prefiero que me den un review para orientarme si necesito modificar algo.

* * *

Era una sala oscura, desprovista totalmente de luz, a excepción de una alejada chimenea, apostada en una sombría esquina más del aposento. Su boca, se curvó inconscientemente en una mueca de desaprobación. A pesar de tener una vista 600 veces mejor a la de los humanos comunes, sus opalinos ojos no podían acostumbrarse a la lóbrega y pesada oscuridad. Hasta el aire, viciado y con olor a cerrado parecía pesar más de lo que debería. Llenaba la atmósfera de una forma un tanto desagradable. Antes de avanzar más, su instinto Hyuuga le exigió examinar más concienzudamente el lugar y ella obedeció.

Sasuke llegó a su lado sin tantos despliegues de emociones. Sin ningún drama o temor demostrado. Simplemente se acercó más a la fuente de luz y de ese modo, Hinata vislumbró con sorpresa un escritorio, sillas y estantes llenos de libros y botellitas de formas curiosas, llenas con objetos y líquidos, de los cuales prefirió no saber su nombre o contenido. Contuvo el extraño e impulso de acercarse a desempolvar todo. Se sorprendió con un montón de ideas igual de extrañas. Sacudió la cabeza en un ademán negativo para alejar esos pensamientos.

Se dio cuenta de que todos la observaban ahí. Orochimaru estaba sentado, frente al escritorio. Kabuto estaba de pie a su lado, dándole la espalda a la chimenea. Ambos sonreían convencidos del estado temeroso de la única chica presente. Pero ella, quedó inmóvil, a un lado del Uchiha; esperando a que alguien hablara primero.

Después de la larga pausa, Orochimaru se levantó para darle la bienvenida a la heredera. Esbozó la misma sonrisa libidinosa y les ofreció asiento con un ademán cortés.

Hinata, se apresuró a obedecer, un poco torpe en el acto.

Sasuke, en cambio prefirió quedar de pie, mirando sin pestañear al sannin.

Al fin, el anciano habló con una voz pastosa, al parecer algo le raspaba en algún punto de su garganta. Hinata se enderezó en la silla mientras lo escuchaba.

-Sasuke kun – dijo en una especie de tono humorístico – una horda de vigilancia ha estado buscando pistas del culpable del robo de los pergaminos – sonrió- Felicidades, no has dejado ninguna pista en lo absoluto.

Sasuke lo dejó pasar, como si no le importaran los cumplidos de su mentor para nada. Al menos a mí me parecía así. Y con otro extraño pensamiento, me sorprendí pensando… ¿Qué sería Rock Lee sin los halagos, comentarios empalagosos y retos de su extraño sensei? Desperté de forma brusca a la realidad, alguien volvía a romper el silencio.

-¿Los tienes?- preguntó ya en el núcleo del tema, extrañamente ansioso. Supuse que debía desear mucho esos pergaminos y si eran muy importantes, quería tenerlos ya al alcance de la mano.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante, aclarándole lo obvio.

Dos objetos cilíndricos cruzaron por el aire los cinco metros que lo separaban del sannin. Éste; victorioso, atrapó los pergaminos acogiéndolos con orgullosa codicia.

Podría haber jurado que lloraría por la emoción.

"Céntrate, Hinata" me aconsejó Neji mentalmente, me sobresalté al oírlo "Si le parecen importantes, mira todos los detalles" Sasuke observó con desinterés mi repentino sobresalto.

-Ya casi has finalizado tu entrenamiento – dijo con aprobación, enseñando la pequeña y blanca hilera de dientes y una larga lengua púrpura.

Sasuke le restó importancia también.

-Pero no has tenido tiempo de entrenar a nuestra invitada – dijo con intención, señalándome con un ademán.

Sasuke ni siquiera se fijó en mí. Yo levanté mi cabeza para observar sus expresiones y me sobresalté demasiado al sentir una mano fría y esquelética en mi hombro.

Justamente como adiviné, era Orochimaru.

* * *

-No te angusties – dijo mostrándome su lengua, enrollándola en el aire. Mentalmente me estremecí de repugnancia. –Pronto Sasuke tendrá tiempo para ti…le asignaré menos misiones para que puedan conocerse más a fondo.

Sasuke pareció inalterable, pero yo estaba visiblemente paralizada, aún sentía la gélida mano en mi hombro. Me daba una especie de escalofrío mental, pero no podía sacudirla amablemente, personalmente no podía hacer nada al respecto y nadie parecía dispuesto a ayudarme. Supliqué invocando toda la intervención de Kami, que a mi parecer, debería estar dispuesto a apiadarse un poco de mí. Pero no tuve suerte y tampoco control al no poder evitar un repentino estremecimiento.

De hecho, nadie alcanzaba a ver mi expresión de terror excepto Sasuke. Y ni siquiera me miraba. Sólo sabía, de alguna forma; que Sasuke podía advertir todo eso.

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que retirara su mano. Orochimaru amplió su sonrisa, como si pudiera sentir mi angustia de un modo particularmente intenso y vergonzoso.

Kabuto se adelantó un paso. Le indicó con señas algo que no pude pusieron de pie. Se retiraron lentamente, con una parsimonia leve y solemne. Dando importancia al momento. Agradecí que el tacto gélido desapareciera, después de un leve pellizco en el hombro y de paso, tocara suavemente mi cabello, acariciándolo con levedad. Abrí mucho los ojos. ¿Se supone que eso hacía con todos sus subordinados o verdaderamente me estaba dando un trato especial?

Temí estar alucinando. Y temí no estar equivocada.

Sasuke me miraba de nuevo. Parecía que era lo único entretenido que él podía hacer desde que llegué. No hacía nada más que eso. Incluso, al escrutarme parecía leer mis pensamientos, por lo que me apené de sobremanera. Me levanté, tambaleante. Dispuesta a irme ya; lo que sea con tal de no permanecer ahí.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- me preguntó sin dejar que me incorporara, volviendo a sentarme. Con un poco de rudeza, asió mi hombro y me obligó a sentarme.

-¡Qui-quiero salir!- tartamudeé en un volumen alto, casi gritando. Incluso, casi sentí que el yunque de mis deseos frustrados de salir me golpeaba con fuerza la frente, cuando Sasuke negó esbozando una media sonrisa. Me volvió a empujar, esta vez con menos fuerza, sólo para dejarme sentada.

-Ellos volverán – susurró mirando a un punto indefinido. Repentinamente distraído y no sé porqué, eso me instó más que sus palabras o sus acciones a permanecer sentada. Se veía tan… humano…

Pensé tontamente, que me había lucido con ese pensamiento. Sasuke era humano. Podía pensar, sentir, elegir… que a diferencia mía, yo sólo podía equivocarme.

Seguramente, me basé en que parecía más perfecto e invulnerable que cualquier otro humano. Nada más con verlo, parecía un poderoso dios.

O como nunca en mi vida pensé en aceptarlo, boca de los ancianos y viejas…

…La reencarnación del demonio Uchiha….

Era pura palabrería. Temas de conversación en la aldea, nada más. Sólo el equipo siete- su equipo- parecía apoyarlo y defenderlo más que nunca con esos cotilleos.

Como Sasuke me había advertido, escruté nuevamente las sombras y distinguí de nuevo las dos figuras. Sólo que ahora, no estaban totalmente solos.

Una nueva silueta, un poco menos corpulenta, tal vez, se agitaba, se contorsionaba y se doblaba sobre sí misma con pequeños gemidos de dolor. Llegó al punto donde estaba el aprendiz y su maestro y paró su extraño compás para observarlos. Apuntó con un dedo amenazador a la pareja y enseguida volvió a contorsionarse.

-T-tú…-mascullaba - ¡Tú eres el demonio Uchiha! ¡¿Traicionaste Konoha por _**esto**_?- exclamó desdeñosamente, en una muestra de coraje y valentía, escupió a los pies de Sasuke. Luego, continuó enroscándose y desenroscándose dolorosamente, con lentitudy rapidez onforme aunmentaba el nivel de dolor aplicado. Parecía que él no contaba con el control sobre su extraño comportamiento. Deduje inmediatamente, juzgué – cosa que está mal sin saber nada – Y saqué mis propias conclusiones mientras el extraño retornaba a su rutina y volvía a contorsionarse sobre sí mismo, en el suelo. Entre los espasmos de dolor, Hinata lo observó, horrorizada. Temiendo lo peor. Ahora, todos la miraban a ella.

Incluso el desconocido, se había detenido, pálido y sudoroso. Le había dedicado un instante, de su mirada incrédula y sorprendida para evaluar su expresión. Al reconocer únicamente el horror en su pálido rostro de porcelana; se incorporó a medias y la taladró con la mirada.

-Tú- dijo señalándola, parando el temblor del intrincado compás. Le dedicó otra mirada de ira. –Tú….-dijo agónico, haciendo una mueca – Tú eres la heredera Hyuuga.

Hinata asintió lentamente. Todos los presentes estaban concentrados en esa conversación. Captaban cada detalle, cada gesto, cada movimiento. Con ese entrometido sentido ninja, sus ojos no dejaban de balancearse de un personaje a otro. El muchacho, se incorporó a medias y la miró fijamente.

-Todos te están buscando – susurró tambaleándose por el dolor, como si estuviera ebrio – Pero ellos no lo saben.

Hinata lo examinó incrédula. Era más que obvio, para cualquiera de los hombres presentes. A pesare de todo, ella no entendía para nada a qué se refería el muchacho. Todos, excepto ella, podían ver y prever lo que pasaría a continuación, pero ella estaba envuelta en su propia neblina. A pesar de poseer la observación ilimitada, estaba demasiado asustada para entender las proféticas y escalofriantes palabras del muchacho.

La miró con la frialdad de una estatua, un monumento a la desesperanza, de frío y duro cemento, gritándole llameantes cosas y verdades a través de sus ojos castaños, tal vez en un idioma desconocido, porque eran cosas que ella evitaba. Cosas que no podía entender.

-Ellos no saben – continuó- ¡Ellos no saben que acabas de traicionarlos!

Hinata abrió la boca, con intención de responderle algo, pero impresionada por el valor del muchacho, no encontraba argumentos lo suficientemente buenos para contradecirlos. La abrió y cerró varias veces, pero demasiado decepcionada de ella misma, la cerró con elegancia y fijó los ojos en la profundidad del suelo. Lo escrutó con detenimiento, como si fuera más difícil de entender que el asunto en sí o más interesante que todo el tenso ambiente. Podría cortarse con el filo de un kunai.

Levantó los ojos con un sobresalto y hubiera sido demasiado tarde, si el pequeño y atrevido muchacho no se hubiera detenido después de que Sasuke le detuvo el puño, dirigido veloz y fuertemente hacia mi cara. Se volvió a estremecer, bajo la dolorosa influencia de Orochimaru.

Sasuke le soltó el brazo, casi con gesto desdeñoso. Lo arrojó al suelo de un movimiento, echándolo hacia atrás como si se lo sacudiera de encima.

Yo, por mi parte me quedé observándolo con asombro.

Tal vez tuviera que ver con el hecho en el que nadie había querido hacerme daño nunca. Las batallas ninjas, no eran personales, por lo que los instintos chocaban y arremetían sin piedad. Sólo había tenido batallas del tipo personal dentro del clan y no eran precisamente ocasionales. A eso podría acostumbrarse; pero no a ser odiada por las personas que ni siquiera conocía. Sopesó con piedad la forma en la que Naruto había sido maltratado y rechazado de la misma forma.

No encontré palabras para romper el silencio, se hacía crecientemente insoportable.

-¿Qué haremos?- dijo Kabuto antes que yo - ¿Lo matamos o lo encerramos?

-Sin duda – comenzó Orochimaru – Este pequeño es peligroso. Un pequeño estorbo.

"Nos basta con tener una kunoichi de Konoha" pensó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

Orochimaru se volvió hacia la paralizada mujer, sentada, casi encaramada como una elegante ave en una de las sillas, bañada en miradas y muy angustiada.

-¿Qué haremos con él? ¿Qué opinas?- le preguntó silbante, rodeando todo el silencioso caos con sus fofas pisadas suaves. -¿Lo encerramos? ¿Nos deshacemos de él?

Hinata lo miró a los ojos, con rendijas de reptil .Escudriñó en busca de indicios, de algo que la ayudara a decidirse. No encontró nada más que ideas de tortura, libidinosas y corruptas. Miró más profundamente y encontró lo que buscaba. Orochimaru quería asesinarlo. La estaba poniendo a prueba, supuso. Sospesó por un momento sus posibilidades y encontró que a pesar de lo que ella prefería – aunque según sus criterios, era lo correcto – había cosas que no podía evitar y seguramente, Orochimaru no iba a suspender o anular sus castigos por sus revueltos criterios del bien y el mal.

Retiró los ojos rápidamente. Nunca había sido capaz de mirar mucho tiempo hacia algunos y particularmente, no hacia unos azules y profundos, de los que era un gran perdedor orgulloso su portador.

Retorció las manos, sin saber si tenía o no que intervenir.

-Hazlo – aceptó el sannin repentinamente serio- Lo encerraremos mientras su suerte se decide.

-Hai- obedeció sumisamente el asistente Kabuto. Tomó al joven con fuerza e hizo que se apoyara en él. Lo sacó lentamente, casi arrastrando. Mientras el joven, emitía un sonio parecido al de las uñas arañando la pizarra. Hinata observó con terror por donde había desaparecido el joven y temió correr la misma suerte.

Sin embargo, el anciano sannin le sonrió al notar su temor.

-Pueden retirarse – anunció como si fuera tan emocionante que no pudiera contenerse – Mañana quiero que trabajen en los entrenamientos.

* * *

Sasuke se encaminó hasta la puerta y le indicó a Hinata que saliera. Ella obedeció lo más rápidamente que pudo, debido a su torpeza se tambaleó y casi derriba la silla. Al salir, respiró profundamente y los temores no desaparecieron, pero en parte, se fueron esfumando uno a uno. Recorrieron de vuelta el largo pasillo, Hinata cada vez memorizaba más detalles en caso de que pudiera perderse.

Sasuke la miró de reojo, esa niña parecía un conejo asustado. Sonrió con arrogancia. Él nunca había dejado entrever su temor. Y mucho menos, en territorio enemigo.

Sin embargo, sabía que Orochimaru conservaba la visión de la única vez que había tenido frente a él y cuando la serpiente quería burlarse o dominarlo, se lo recordaba.

Sin embargo, esos tiempos habían pasado ya y la inmovilidad acompañada de un kunai no le daba miedo.

Tenía técnicas, que la serpiente no sabía que poseía.

Ni de broma, conocía los usos de su Sharingan. Nunca lo había dejado ahondar demasiado en sus investigaciones. Simplemente, su relación era distante. Demasiado distante, era la de una sanguijuela que prometía chupar la sangre infectada por un poco de sangre sana. Era el fuego, que de dejaba consumir con tal de poder reducir a cenizas a un árbol.

Se dio cuenta, de que encajaba más con la última descripción.

El tiempo de entregar su cuerpo se acercaba, y definitivamente, no se lo iba a ceder.

Por eso, las cuerdas débiles y flojas entre ellos se habían tensado.

Cada uno estaba interponiendo su distancia, tratando de conservar el premio sin ganar.

-Oye, tú- le dijo a la chica Hyuuga, que estaba totalmente distraída – No pienses que me importas porque estarás entrenando conmigo.

Lo dijo con indiferencia, previniéndola. No quería otra fan girl. Por su parte, Hinata presintió que no les quedaba mucho tiempo juntos.

-No me lo esperaba – dijo con suavidad.

Sasuke la miró suspirar con pesar. Al parecer nadie cuidaba de ella. Qué extraño. Según sus fuentes, la familia Hyuuga era un clan poderoso en todos los aspectos, no deberían descuidar a la heredera justo ahora, que era joven y estaba llena de promesas.

En vez de no atenderla, el líder del clan y el consejo deberían colmarla de atenciones, como la hacía hace tiempo Uchiha Fugaku.

* * *

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, apretaron los puños al mismo tiempo. Hinata, encontrando la fuerza para pedirle que la tomara en serio y él, controlando esos sentimientos que sólo podían distraerlo. Lejos de estar celoso, a Sasuke le parecía tener un motivo verdadero para su furia. Y Hinata, no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sasuke.

Continuaron caminando, esta vez en silencio y sin interrupciones, hasta llegar a la habitación. Sasuke, se quedó de pie mientras Hinata tomaba asiento en el suelo. Necesitaba meditar todo eso. Para colmo, le parecía haber visto al torturado muchacho antes y había despertado un sentimiento importante de reconocimiento, tenía que hacer algo.

-Ni lo intentes.

Volteó a verlo, al detectar que la voz provenía del lado opuesto de la habitación en vez de provenir del mismo sitio donde estaba parado. Una duda terrible la invadió. ¿Sería la presencia de Sasuke Uchiha la única que su complicado organismo Hyuuga no puede detectar? Habría que probarlo pronto.

Pero recordando concentrarse en lo que oyó, giró rápidamente la cabeza, para responderle. Jadeó, por que había vuelto a moverse del lugar con rapidez, quedando demasiado cerca de ella. Incómoda, se mordió el labio. Su duda latía escandalosamente desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

-¿Perdón? – dijo para que se lo repitiera. Había olvidado lo que dijo.

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza, al parecer un poco interesado.

-¿Planeas ayudar a ese chico, no es cierto?

Abrió los ojos y se le cayó el alma hasta los pies, donde rodó hasta llegar a los pies de Sasuke, donde huyó por el terror de verse descubierta. Negó frenéticamente, aunque sabía que se había delatado involuntariamente.

-Eso es patético – dijo mientras la observaba

-L-lo siento – tartamudeó, jugando con sus dedos. Sentí que corría el riesgo de parecer entrometida.

-Todos los merodeadores son recluidos y asesinados – le informó Sasuke como si quisiera dejar ese punto en claro.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta que la imposibilitaba a responderle, así que se limitó a dejarlo pasar y asentir con vehemencia. Sufrió un terrible sobresalto cuando Sasuke se puso de rodillas rápidamente. Un movimiento fugaz, veloz.

Hinata se estremeció, aferrándose al único y preciado hilo de pensamiento que le quedaba. Sintió esa urgente necesidad de escapar de ahí, como siempre le sucedía con Sasuke.

-Conozco a ese niño- susurró con pena.

Sasuke no mostró cambios en su expresión, pero tenía que admitir que lo conocía. Pasaba mucho tiempo desperdiciado con el dobe. Tiempo que podía usar en entrenamientos, conocimientos o cualquier cosa, ¡pero no! Insistía en pasarlo con ese rubio- dobe- molesto.

-También yo – señaló con indiferencia. – El nieto de Sarutobi es conocido en toda la aldea.

-Konohamaru – dijo con pesar - ¡Por favor, es sólo un niño!

La cobardía se desvaneció rápidamente. Era el alma y el cuerpo de un niño inocente, que seguía los ideales de su primer amor. No podía permitir eso, aunque le costara la vida.

-Muy bien – dijo levantando la barbilla, como en son de desprecio – Has elegido.

-P-por favor – rogó nuevamente – Sólo quiero que no sufra…

-No voy a intervenir – dijo mirándola con gravedad – A menos que estés dispuesta a prestarme tus servicios de por vida…

-Y-yo- tartamudeó aturdida –Haré lo que sea si puedo salvar a ese niño…- dijo con un nuevo matiz de voz, más fuerte y seguro. Lo miró largamente, pero evitó caerse en los profundos precipicios de su mirar, o seguramente le quitaría la determinación que el recuerdo de Naruto le había profesado.

-Bien – dijo el moreno, apartando la vista – Yo te ayudaré a sacarlo, pero necesitaré tus ojos cuando salgamos de aquí.

Asentí, sellando el pacto.

Aunque yo no sabía que acababa de retar también un destino que superaba mis más profundos pensamientos y superaba mis capacidades.

* * *

Bueno es todo. No deja intriga (no mucha) porque iba a dejarlo donde se descubre que es Konohamaru. (Siento un extraño respeto por el después de ver como se enfrenta a uno de los cuerpos de Pain) pero no importa, nadie se lo esperaba. ¿O sí? Ahhh y disculpen la ortografía, aún trabajo en eso.


	8. El coraje de Hinata

Bien, lo siento. He estado muy mal y me desmayé a media clase de diseño (gracias a mi befo, que no me dejó caer) Pero ya no importa aquí está el capi.

Admito que cambio los puntos de narración muy rápido, (lo siento) pero en este capítulo, al menos por parte de Hinata hay sólo un cambio, de lo contrario no estaría bien explicado. Hay un pov de Sasuke (Aleluya) Díganme si les gustó :) Hina muestra su cara salvaje xD

* * *

Lo vio llegar, aparentemente tan sereno como siempre, pero su andar inusualmente desgarbado, con los pasos vacilantes, estaba proyectando un cansancio intenso.

Aunque Sasuke, vaya… cómo sabía fingir… enmascarar la realidad bajo una fría e inviolable armadura de fuerte voluntad.

Y ella, no sería la temeraria persona que intentaría traspasarla.

Siguió su camino con la mirada atentamente, y observó, como punto inicial de su rutina, cómo se sentaba, a medias recargado en la vacía ventana gris y miraba el cielo. Sasuke tenía una forma de hacerlo especialmente humana. Podría decirse que era la única hora en la que algunos sentimientos afloraban a su fría faz de porcelana y piedra. Aunque estuviera muy cansado, ella nunca se equivocaría en la opinión que respaldaba que a Sasuke le quedaban sentimientos, como cualquier humano podía recaer. Mientras el muchacho escudriñaba el firmamento con su fría mirada, tal vez un poco inexpresiva- pero alcanzó a divisar un punto de nostalgia, de reconocimiento el la profundidad de esos ojos tan duros y fríos como el ónix y tan oscuros como la noche. Al parecer ni siquiera se daba cuenta de estar siendo observado de una forma tan insistente.

Luego, la pacífica y frágil muchacha volvió a concentrarme en la lectura del pergamino que estaba inmersa, descifrando justo en ese momento, partiendo desde el primer punto de dificultad, que era para jounins nivel ANBU y ella aún era una simple chuunin. No obstante, no podía dejar de verlo, esas técnicas combinaban completamente con las del clan Hyuuga y una combinación sería mortal y muy efectiva. Aunque Sasuke no la había mirado ni había volteado para indicarle que dejara de verlo, pensó que ese momento era demasiado íntimo para él y no quería interrumpirlo.

La mujer seguía mirándolo a hurtadillas por detrás del arrugado pergamino.

"Insolente" escuchó dentro de su mente la voz de Otto- san y se encogió involuntariamente, mientras pensaba como su padre por un momento, recordando las palabras que le había dicho en una de las reuniones del consejo, dejando que todos vieran expuesto al "padre corrector".

"Te dije que no molestaras a nadie con tus fantasías. Deja de insistir, es grosero e incomoda a las personas que las observes de esa forma"

Se dijo que estaba siendo demasiado fisgona. Sasuke no necesitaba más carga, si la estaba ayudando a seguir viva y salvar a Konohamaru.

Bastaba con haber entrado a su vida, a su equipo y a su habitación.

Permaneció bastante tiempo, en la misma posición a medida que sentía que las técnicas del pergamino se hacían cada vez más entendibles. Examinaba municiosamente, con concentración el arrugado y amarillento pergamino entre sus manos.

Ni siquiera advirtió el notorio cambio de luz, provocado cuado un objeto obstruye la fuente de luz y aumenta notoriamente su tamaño.

Sintió posada en su nuca una mirada glacial y levantó la vista con rapidez para descubrir quién era el causante, aunque al parecer, ya creía saberlo. ¿Acaso había alguien más en la habitación?

Sasuke, estaba parado frente a mí, taladrándome _de nuevo _con la mirada.

-Tú querías estar aquí – sentenció con su voz grave, acusándome con frivolidad.

-N-no – tartamudeé enseguida con nerviosismo, doblemente sorprendida mientras el pergamino se escapaba de entre mis dedos, rodando y finalmente quedando a nuestros pies. No obstante, ninguno de los dos lo miró. Estábamos demasiado ocupados, concentrados en las palabras y movimientos del otro.

-De cualquier forma – dijo con un punto de cansada irritación en la voz – Querías alejarte de Konoha, por eso escogiste esa misión, tardaste más de lo necesario e incluso le dijiste a tu equipo que no se preocupara, que sola estarías bien.

Lo miré con sorpresa no disimulada; centelleando delatora en mis ojos.

-No sé qué razones te llevaron a tomar la decisión de dejar Konoha; si lo tienes absolutamente todo.

Por un rato; -de hecho jamás supe cuánto tiempo fue- me quedé demasiado sorprendida, muda, sin defensa y sin poder articular palabra o sonido que pudiera salvarme de esta extraña e incómoda situación. Nunca hubo nada que me ayudara a prepararme para esto. Totalmente inesperado…

…total y doblemente peligroso si objetaba…

-Lo sabía – dijo convencido, antes de darme la espalda y caminar ligeramente hacia la ventana, listo para salir fuera de la habitación. En cada paso estaba impresa una arrogancia burlona, cosa que me recordó un instante a la antigua actitud de Neji. Aparté el pensamiento de mi mente con rapidez, no tenía caso concentrarme en invocar esos desagradables recuerdos, al fin y al cabo, no me servían en este momento.

-Yo no quería esto – dije recuperando el habla inesperadamente, como si mi habla hubiera huido espantado ante la presencia de Sasuke y ahora que hacía amago de retirarse, volviera temeroso e indeciso de seguir avanzando para volver hacia mí o correr en la dirección contraria a la de él.

-No tienes idea de la magnitud del asunto con el que estás jugando – me reprochó casi con crueldad, pronunciando las palabras altas y claras para que no me quedara la menor duda. Casi abrí la boca de puro asombro; yo no estaba jugando con nada. Y me aterrorizaba el hecho de hacerlo en un futuro. No era muy buena en ese tipo de farsas. Era escalofriante el modo en el que lo decía y yo, estaba conciente de todo, de los engaños que me habían tendido y -los que probablemente me tenderían después-; sabía que los jefes de este lugar jugaban con mi vida y mis habilidades. Pero yo tomaba con calma, precavidamente, todo este problema. No quería ser sorprendida antes, pues sabía qué tipo de consecuencias acarrearía. Tomaba, mi condena, con mucha seriedad y casi con miedo. Lo que menos deseaba en este momento era involucrarme de modo que me afectaran directamente las duras palabras de Sasuke y lo que es peor, sabía que tenía razón…

Sasuke, se detuvo un instante en la ventana y retrocedió, como si recordara algo importante, pero a mí me indicó que aún no terminaba de hablar; de mermar cada vez más y más profundamente, mi voluntad.

-Tu mente – dijo regresando – está llena de miedo y mentiras- dijo cruelmente, retrocedí debido al impacto de la cruda realidad. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Cómo sabes si es verdad lo que dice ese anciano; si no puedes diferenciar la realidad de lo que tú deseas? ¿Quién te promete que regresarás a salvo y feliz, a recuperar la cotidianidad de tu vida?

Nuevamente, quedé estática, inútil como tradicionalmente me pasaba. Eso; fue hasta ahora el golpe de lógica más fuerte que a Sasuke se le había ocurrido. Había acertado en el clavo, como siempre. Me pregunté qué haría para lograrlo. Sentí que por mis mejillas resbalaban lágrimas de decepción, de frustración, de impotencia.

Me sentí humillada…y al mismo tiempo, enfadada porque lo decía con atrevimiento, como si me conociera más allá de nuestro leve trato de compañeros; o más bien, algo más superficial.

Subordinada y maestro.

Me hacía sentir mal que no fuera tan positivo como Naruto.

Me pregunté cómo se habrían llevado tan bien; si eran totalmente opuestos.

Me frustraba que no fuera Naruto.

Apreté mis puños, escuchando el leve crujido de mis nudillos. Sentí brotar la emoción más común en estas situaciones; la emoción más comúnmente humana en estas situaciones; aún dentro de ese instante de debilidad.

Furia.

Sentí cómo se sobreponía a los demás sentimientos, lo que expresaban debilidad y comenzaba a fortalecerse, recorriendo mi cuerpo y haciendo estremecer mis sentimientos. Temblé de ira, tensándome inevitablemente.

-¿Cómo sabes que obtendrás tu venganza? – musité en voz baja, a pesar de toda mi furia; aún era yo y no pude transgredir del todo mi propia personalidad. Ahora; también doblaba mis esfuerzos al librar una batalla interna: ¿Desde cuándo dejé de ser yo misma? ¿Desde cuándo dejé de expresarme? No sirvió de nada observar la agresiva reacción de Sasuke para regresar a mi calma habitual. Ésta, era la primera vez que me enojaba tanto, que me sentía más o menos llena al manifestar mi opinión; desde lo más hondo de mi ser.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estábamos de pie los dos hasta después; él fulminándome con la mirada y yo tratando de mantener el mismo nivel de ira que él.

Una gran carga de electricidad y quemante estática recorría su cuerpo; de extremo a extremo; mientras él trataba de controlarse.

Finalmente, después de cierto tiempo, nuestras emociones habituales regresaron trayendo de vuelta nuestras respectivas personalidades. Yo dejé de temblar y él, de provocar esos destellos electrificados, nos separamos con lentitud y cierta renuencia. Mi mirada cautelosa vibraba intentando captar algún movimiento que indicara algún desconocido patrón de ataque. Sasuke, por igual calculaba mis movimientos con su intimidante mirada.

Salí rápidamente del lugar en cuanto me dio la espalda, a buen paso por el largo pasillo.

No miré atrás.

Lo desconocido y lo tenebroso se mezclaban de una forma hipnotizante. Nunca me había dado cuenta de la grandeza y el poderío del lugar, había estado demasiado ocupada temiéndole y esquivando con la mirada cada jeroglífico, cada inscripción, cada columna.

Nunca admiré la majestad de los grandes y fuertes arcos ni las largas sombras proyectadas por fuentes de luz que no pude identificar.

Tampoco había escuchado con tanta claridad ni fuerza los ecos sonoros de las pisadas, las respiraciones y los movimientos.

Ya no tenía miedo. Lo prefería a la compañía de Sasuke por mucho.

No le molestaba, en lo absoluto. Simplemente; en sus encuentros siempre se sentía diferente a como "tenía que sentirse" y su frágil espíritu, acostumbrado al cautiverio se confundía desorientando su sentido común.

Sin mencionar también, su sentido de la realidad.

Su sentido ninja no, ya que podía seguir viéndolo como un enemigo y mantenerse a salvo. Ahí, no tenía ningún aliado.

Me detuve.

Ya estaba más o menos lejos de Sasuke, la parte mala es que no sabía a dónde iba o dónde estaba. Suspiré.

-¿Terminaste?- preguntó Sasuke a mis espaldas. Me giré, impresionada por no haber sentido su presencia. En una pequeña parte de mi conciencia me pregunté porqué Sasuke me seguiría. No obtuve ninguna respuesta racional.

Parecía tranquilo, parado con despreocupación, de brazos cruzados. En sus ojos se distinguía una pizca de ironía.

Lo miré contrariada, intranquila de nuevo. Me puse a jugar con mis dedos; ansiosa. Repentinamente ansiosa.

-Imaginé que huirías- dijo casi aburrido – Y que probablemente, te perderías con facilidad.

No dije nada. Seguía desconcertada.

-Regresa a la habitación. – dijo con sorna, esbozando una sonrisa autosuficiente – No estaré en toda la noche, por si te interesa.

Asentí, alcanzándolo para seguirlo de vuelta y regresar por el camino correcto. Me miró como si me hubiera convertido en otra persona. Giré la cara, muy incómoda y hecha un manojo de nervios. Hasta sentí con total claridad el temblor de mis pómulos, de mis facciones y de algunos miembros, incluyendo las rodillas y las muñecas. Tuve deseos de retroceder, pero en mi fuero interno me reprendí severamente por ser tan cobarde.

"Parece que de un frágil retoño floral brotó el propio demonio Hyuuga" pensó Sasuke recordando las palabras adecuadas que habían intercambiado. Hyuuga nunca diría algo hiriente, pero dio en el clavo esta vez…silbó su mente, un poco apagada en ese momento, pero rencorosa. Espantó esos recuerdos con una sacudida de la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse totalmente en el camino mientras la escoltaba. "A mi propia habitación" pensó contrariado. "Pero no quiero que esté fuera de ahí esta noche…no es seguro para mis planes"

La miró con disimulo mientras bufaba mentalmente. No sería demasiado difícil mantenerla dentro de esa habitación…

"Difícil es decir demasiado" pensó con desprecio "Diría que ni siquiera me mantendría para nada ocupado"

Maquiavélicamente, comenzó a trazar planes para que Hyuuga no interviniera. Con precisión, y considerando todos los aspectos, procesando la información relevante que tenía de "su aprendiz" pero ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía tanto de ella como desearía.

Aunque fueran remotas e inútiles, sus habilidades debían ser tomadas en cuenta. Echó ese pensamiento a un lado, pensando que si actuaba bien y desempeñaba con éxito su papel, no habría razón por la que Hyuuga desconfiaría.

"Con naturalidad" pensó. Recordó sus largas prácticas como actor, como farsante. Sonrió con arrogancia. No había papel que no pudiera interpretar si lograba a cambio sus objetivos.

La condujo hasta la entrada y le abrió la puerta. Hyuuga no volteó a verlo ni una sola vez, por lo que no fue consciente de la mano de Sasuke, que ya estaba haciendo sellos antes de que la pesada puerta de piedra se cerrase.

Selló la puerta, sin ningún ruido. La única evidencia que dejó ahí, fue su chakra. Hinata no se dio cuenta, pues se durmió apenas llegó a la cama y no tuvo más conciencia para nada. Se encontraba demasiado cansada, auque pareciera mentira.

Sasuke, satisfecho de su trabajo se encaminó a los laboratorios de experimentación; dispuesto a aclarar algunos puntos con su equipo. Entre más pronto mejor.

Aunque no era una de sus prioridades, quería ponerlos al corriente de la situación que se desataría. Pronto; nada ahí tendría sentido definitivamente, nada importaría. La destrucción arrasaría ese lugar con o sin ocupantes.

"En este mundo, los buenos se quedan atrás y caen…"

"Eso no es lo que importa, teme…a eso estamos expuestos"

Naruto. Lo recordaba, por supuesto.

Sonrió con arrogancia. La imagen de un niño rubio desaliñado acudió enseguida a su mente, gritón, estúpido, impulsivo y lo que más destacaba… su voluntad. Siempre había sufrido como él, pero Sasuke ya le había mostrado las diferencias de una forma muy dolorosa.

El dobe. A quien siempre deseó superar.

Detestó esa idea, desde luego, era más fuerte que él ahora.

"Pues mírame ahora, Naruto" pensó recordando sus más grandes hazañas. Ninguna debería igualar a cualquier técnica o estrategia del dobe.

Los lazos que nunca tuvo sólo lo hicieron sentirse solo, el desprecio de los aldeanos no incrementó su odio, fortaleció su corazón y sus ganas de continuar. Inaudito; inaudito era que un corazón hecho para el odio, y siendo asaltado frecuentemente con sentimientos igual de malos, se sobrepusiera a toda esa repulsión y malos deseos. Él, en cambio, sufre por los lazos que tuvo y perdió brutalmente a los ocho años de edad.

Bastante significativo. Su corazón no se había opuesto al odio, lo había acogido con deseos de venganza hacia su propia sangre.

A veces, escuchaba las voces de la gente con la que había convivido en su existencia por la villa oculta de Konoha. Se había alarmado en un principio "Por supuesto que no estoy loco" había pensado después. Y ahora, las ignoraba.

Tal vez, porque cada vez se hacían menos frecuentes y hasta el volumen había disminuido. Sólo en determinadas ocasiones, como una misión peligrosa o un momento crucial había conseguido despertar esos recuerdos.

Ahora sabía que no podría quitárselos de encima, por más que intentara

Caminó sin hacer ruido, trastabillando con algunas piedras y ligeros estorbos en el camino. Si no descansaba pronto, no aguantaría mucho más. Llevaba un par de meses sin dormir, una prueba de los horribles crímenes que había cometido.

Pero no era eso lo que atormentaba al Uchiha.

Y lo peor, era que sabía perfectamente la causa.

"La fecha" se acercaba. De hecho no estaba muy lejos ya. Un par de meses más y estaría libre o condenado. Quería acabarlo antes, para tomarlo por sorpresa y tener al menos un elemento de ventaja.

Pero a Orochimaru le gustaba jugar sucio.

Sabía, que el entrenamiento que lo hizo más poderoso fue debido a él y no podría negarlo nunca, aunque quisiera intentarlo. Él había aprovechado el tiempo afuera de la guarida, por supuesto; pero… no tenía ninguna duda, la serpiente no se dejaría atacar. Se defendería. Sasuke había observado la actitud de los presos y le parecía que pronto se armaría un motín entre ellos. No sabía si se pondrían de su lado o no. Pero no había que contar con eso.

No era un factor decisivo.

Karin, esta inclinada con absoluta concentración, fijando la vista hacia los recipientes, llenos de líquidos de colores y tonalidades diferentes.

-Sasuke kun – dijo emotivamente al verlo – No te esperaba por aquí…

Sasuke se detuvo a pocos pasos de ella. Prefería tomar su distancia con la mujer que lo miraba insistentemente.

-No te esperábamos aquí hoy – corrigió Kabuto, saliendo por detrás de la pelirroja.

Asintió en cámara lenta, como si le costara trabajo comprobarlo. La mujer sonrió con una intención especial. Nada importante debería ser dicho ahí, en presencia de aquel leal e infranqueable asistente del viejo sannin.

Sasuke no la miró, pero alcanzó a ver e interpretar el gesto.

-Orochimaru. – pidió el Uchiha, demandante.

-No está aquí. –dijo el Yakushi, totalmente firme en su postura defensiva.

Como si quisiera contradecirlo, una sombra salió de entre las mesas de hierro.

Las probetas y matraces tintinearon levemente, exhalando tenues vapores coloridos; antes de apartarse danzarinamente y dejar ver la larga silueta del sannin.

-Dime Sasuke kun…- dijo caminando con parsimonia hacia ellos.- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Orochimaru. – Dijo con la dureza propia de él, su voz grave simulaba un filo cortante y peligroso que advertía fastidiado marcar distancias–Voy a salir.- No estaba pidiendo permiso. Estaba previniéndolo.

-¿A dónde, Sasuke kun?, –preguntó repentinamente receloso – De todas formas, ¿Necesitarías un salvoconducto? Siendo mi principal aprendiz – Kabuto hizo una mueca. – Tienes las puertas y guardias bajo tu control.

Sasuke odiaba el tono bajo y silbante que usaba cuando hablaba con él y le escondía la mayor parte. Hablaba de su discípulo como si lo conociera por completo, cuando sólo conocía su pasado, su historia y su nombre.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, con la arrogancia despreciativa que lo caracterizaba.

Ambos sabían por qué Sasuke había preguntado.

Ambos sabían por qué estaba ocurriendo eso.

Ambos sabían que lo que conocían juntos estaba por terminarse.

* * *

Bien bien bien la cosa se pone más difícil de escribir…comentarios, sugerencias... (Todo excepto amenazas de muerte, mis queridos lectores saben bien que no las soporto)


	9. Sueños y Visiones

¡Bien, muchas gracias! Les agradecería a los lectores si dejan un review. Como ven, la historia va un poco lenta; pero avanza. Al menos, a Sasuke lo puse menos frío que de costumbre, (algo tenía que salir en el capítulo 9) pero si me preguntan, Hinata y sasuke no son personas que empiecen una relaciñon amorosa como si nada, verdad? 10 hojas de word! Todo un logro para mí, ya que las historias largas no me salen bien.

Me tardé porque hice al menos 3 borradores sobre este capítulo. Gracias por leer, disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 9 : Sueños y Visiones.

Tropezó nuevamente con las personas que terminaban su tradicional vida nocturna en la guarida sur de Orochimaru, al sureste del país del Fuego.

Lo odiaba. Mucho.

Lo había leído en sus ojos. Pensaba también en la fecha; pensaba en destruir su espíritu y tomar su cuerpo.

Maldijo por lo bajo al apartar de un empujón a otro tanto de anormales subordinados. Apresuró el paso hasta llegar a su habitación y retirando el sello, abrió las pesadas puertas de golpe.

Hinata se mordió el labio para ahogar el grito que estaba por salir de su boca. ¿Acaso no podía tener privacidad? Por supuesto, cubrió más su cuerpo al ver que su tutor se acercaba a la ventana en vez de salir y se quedaba quieto, mientras continuaba mirando hacia fuera mascullaba:

-Pensé que ya estabas lista.

¿Era eso una disculpa a su manera? Era una excusa, si se le miraba bien y le daba un aspecto de inseguridad que Hinata olvidó y Sasuke prefirió ignorar.

Sasuke se removió un poco inquieto desde su posición, eso nunca se lo había esperado. Maldita mañana.

Hinata terminó de vestirse. Aún no se recuperaba de la conmoción; pero agradeció que Sasuke no pudiera haberle visto más que la espalda. Lo observó un momento. Se veía mortalmente cansado. ¿Sería correcto dejar que la entrenara si estaba falto de descanso?

Dudosa, continuó metiendo armas en el estuche de kunais y sus bolsillos traseros, cuando terminó se dio la vuelta pero no se animó a avanzar.

-Sasuke kun…- él no se volvió, apenas escuchó el tono bajo y aflautado en que la chica pronunció su nombre. Él deslizó su mano por el marco de la ventana gris.

-Estoy lista – terminó ella. Él se giró y sus miradas chocaron por un momento. Ella bajó la cara; repentinamente avergonzada.

Sasuke la estudió con la mirada. Parecía aún mayor con esa ropa; no le sentaba tan holgada como la anterior. Se incorporó por completo y cruzando la habitación, salió seguido de ella.

Los pasillos estaban a rebosar de gente, había mucho ruido y eso a Sasuke no le gustaba. Tenían prisa y había aglomeración. Quería calma, silencio y la gente casi gritaba en su muy sensible oído. Gruñó apretando los dientes, mientras continuaba empujando gente para pasar. Finalmente; se hartó, tomándola del codo y la jaló entre la gente, que le dedicaba miradas y palabras groseras a la mujer. Pero se callaban abruptamente al ver de quién iba acompañada.

Al sentir el toque, dio un respingo y se vio obligada a continuar a su paso, pues Sasuke corría más que caminaba y pronto, se alejaron de toda la multitud.

Aceleró el paso, casi llevándola por el aire. Ella apretó el agarre, pues no deseaba ser tan volátil.

Sasuke se volvió con cara de póker y disminuyó el ritmo hasta quedar a su lado. Ella esbozó una sonrisa que no le pasó desapercibida a él. Abrió mucho los ojos de incredulidad al visualizar en el rostro de su discípula el amable gesto que le esbozaba su madre cada vez que necesitaba apoyo.

Pronto, no sólo el gesto estaba ahí, ya podía ver a su madre sonriéndole. Soltó el frágil brazo que sostenía con fuerza, temiendo dañar a esa mujer tan amada. Alargó el brazo con el que la había estaba sosteniendo en un intento de pedirle perdón en un gesto mudo, quería pararse frente a esa mujer y prometerle que la venganza no estaba lejos, que los actos que ella nunca hubiera tolerado estaban por terminarse y que protegería a los afectos que le quedaran en este mundo.

Pero por desgracia, eran demasiados pensamientos vacíos, sin palabra y carecían de significado. La visión desapareció y por puro reflejo, frenó derrapando frente a la Hyuuga.

Le bloqueó el paso a Hinata, que también frenó derrapando hasta chocar en el pecho de Sasuke. Ambos resbalaron unos centímetros por la colisión de Hinata, quedando de espaldas a una columna.

Y él , al ver que era el causante de todo ese caos y viendo que la cabeza de la Hyuuga estaba a punto de golpearse con un filo saliente de la columna, la tomó rápidamente de la cabeza, inclinándola hacia su pecho y la cubrió en un acto reflejo.

Su espalda y hombros recibieron el impacto y pronto sintió el pegajoso camino de sangre por su espalda. Hinata se soltó, pues había cerrado los ojos ante la colisión y había crispado sus delicadas manos en el haori del Uchiha, aunque éste nunca se dio cuenta.

-Sasuke kun – dijo ella, sacándolo del trance en que estaba profundamente absorto - ¿Se encuentra bien?

Él bajó la vista, la soltó y se incorporó.

-Sí – le contestó casi jadeante - ¿Tú?

Ella asintió y se levantó sin tantos preámbulos. Le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, como hacían en los equipos.

Sasuke no la vio o prefirió ignorarla, pues no la cogió. Tenía la mirada en el suelo, pensando profundamente.

Sasuke uchiha no cometía errores.

Sasuke uchiha no tropezaba.

Sasuke uchiha no era débil.

¿Entonces, qué rayos había pasado?

Prefirió pensarlo después y levantándose sin ayuda o reparo, continuó su camino hacia el exterior.

Hinata; nunca indiferente; miraba cómo las plantas y la vegetación se hacían más exóticas a su paso. La iluminación aumentaba y Sasuke parecía menos tenso. ¿Qué habría ocurrido? Recordó cuando trató de tocarla; cuando frenó frente a ella; mirándola con una expresión de preocupación profunda. ¿Sería por ella? Bueno; ella ya sabía la respuesta…

A su parecer; Sasuke había estado viendo a alguien que no era ella. ¿Quién?

No, mejor no se entrometía, era su vida privada y de intrusa ya tenía bastante. Él, debería haber sufrido mucho.

Su clan, sabía con toda detalle la historia del golpe de estado provocado por los Uchiha – o al menos eso pensaban todos, no podría haber por detrás otro sospechoso más evidente y poderoso en Konoha– pero personalmente, ella tomaba más personal y con menos indiferencia la historia.

Era trágico, sí, pero como ella prefería pensar, los únicos afectados no habían sido las víctimas solamente, pues también otra persona que le era muy querida había salido mal parada.

Hace mucho tiempo, le habían revelado en quién había sido sellado el Kyuubi con el objetivo de provocar su alejamiento y rechazo del kitsune Naruto; pero ella no lo tomó como ellos deseaban.

Ella se había interesado más en ayudar a Naruto, ¿Pues cómo iba a dejarlo sin apoyo cuando estaba solo y sin saber qué hacer?

Por desgracia, su apoyo no salía de observarlo, de dedicarle una sola palabra de aliento o simplemente de pensar en él.

Neji y Hanabi, habían llegado a la conclusión de que ella, la inocente y tímida Hinata Hyuuga estaba enamorada del portador de la bestia de nueve colas. A Neji no le importaba mientras no llegara demasiado lejos con sus sentimientos, ahora comprendía lo difícil que era ser esclavizado también en la rama del Souke.

Todos los deberes a cumplir, todo lo que esperan de ti….

Él deseaba, hasta hace poco, ser quien complaciera al clan Hyuuga, la razón por la que levantaran más la cabeza al oír su nombre, el orgullo; su padre viviría aún, él cuidaría de sus primas…

Todo habría salido bien si fuera así, ¿no?

Pero las cosas no estaban así y cada quien había aprendido a conformarse.

Hanabi, veía con otros ojos el lejano romance de su hermana y Naruto. Para ella, no era una buena idea para nada; él podría lastimarla, a pesar de ser un poco fría con su hermana mayor, la quería mucho y siempre que podía, intercedía a su favor.

Indiferente, si a Sasuke le hubieran preguntado sobre sus pensamientos, nunca hubiera adivinado el rumbo que tenían, pues él carecía de familia y el sellado de Naruto, junto con su pasado ya no le interesaban y rara vez se ponía a meditar.

Sasuke agradeció que la herida no se notara de frente. No quería un tropel de enfermeras ansiosas y chillonamente molestas a su paso, y tampoco quería las preguntas de Hyuuga. Contaba con que ni Karin ni las demás estarían por ahí, de modo que no lo verían. Eso esperaba.

Pero; por desgracia, siempre hay excepciones.

Atraída como un tiburón por la sangre, Karin salió de quién sabe dónde con un botiquín en la mano. Apresuró el paso hasta casi alcanzar a la pareja de ninjas, taconeando lo que ella consideraba un paso coqueto, pero ella no sabía que a Sasuke le molestaba de sobremanera y era capaz de mandarla con un Chidori al otro mundo para que dejara de molestarlo y seguirlo a todas partes.

-Sasuke kun – dijo sumisamente, de la forma que Sasuke catalogaba asquerosa y empalagosa a los oídos -¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Quieres que te cure?

Karin estaba detrás de él ya, Sasuke gruñó casi inaudiblemente, excepto que Hinata si lo escuchó y él siguió su camino como si no la hubiera escuchado. Karin todavía lo seguía insistentemente con sus zapatos molestos cuando llegaron a las deterioradas gradas que marcaban el inicio al fabuloso y medio soleado exterior.

-Vete – dijo ásperamente sin verla siquiera – Yo puedo reponerme solo.

-Sasuke kun- reclamó escandalizada -¡Hay mucha sangre en tu ropa y podría infectarse demasiado si no…!

-Largo – ordenó –Ya estoy ocupado.

Karin frunció las cejas, notoriamente molesta. Por primera vez le echó una mirada a Hinata e hizo una mueca de desagrado. Dejó la caja blanca y roja en uno de los escalones y se marchó con lentitud, echando miradas hacia atrás de vez en cuando, como un felino rencoroso.

-Sasuke san – dijo Hinata respetuosamente, en tono neutral, aunque la verdad estaba muy temerosa de lo que pudiera pasarle a su instructor –Yo puedo curarte antes de que empecemos.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas.

"_No otra" _pensó con desagrado.

Pero entre más pronto estuviera sano, dejarían de acercársele las enfermeras desenfrenadas. Asintió con lentitud y se sentó en uno de loes escalones un poco más bajo que Hinata. Bajó lentamente la manga larga izquierda del haori, dejando sólo un pedazo de espalda y un solo hombro al descubierto.

Hinata recogió el botiquín y sacó únicamente una gasa y desinfectante.

Mojó la gasa y la pasó por su espalda con suavidad.

Sasuke no sintió más que una leve caricia y se preguntó si la Hyuuga lo estaría haciendo bien o si de verdad sabría hacerlo.

No podía desinfectar lo que seguía oculto bajo el haori. Era preciso bajarlo todo o quitárselo, que sería más higiénico.

Ella era tímida, pero no morbosa y había hecho eso muchas otras veces desde que la asignaron provisional y asistente de la doctora Sakura Haruno.

-Sasuke kun – dijo sin titubear, normal como cualquier chica que sabe que no hace nada malo, él le prestó su atención y con un gesto le hizo entender que la escuchaba.

-¿Podrías…? –dijo calmadamente, por lo bajo. Fue ahí cuando titubeó por la pena y un natural timidez en una situación de esa naturaleza y de esa forma Sasuke entendió a qué se refería. Bajó el haori hasta su espalda baja y de esa manera Hinata desinfectó toda el área sucia.

-¿Cuándo vas a coser? – Preguntó el Uchiha aburrido – Aprieta los puntos, o no me durarán.

Esa pregunta le tomó desprevenida a Hinata. ¿Acaso quería puntos? ¿Y dolorosamente apretados?

-N-no voy a coser – le dijo sorprendida.

Entonces Sasuke se volvió a mirarla, ignorando olímpicamente las punzadas dolorosas de su espalda- era una nada con heridas anteriores - aunque había duda en sus ojos, la chica parecía muy segura de lo que iba a hacer. Karin solía coser. Kabuto casi nunca podía atenderlo – y él lo prefería así – y las demás, cosían. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Una de dos: limitarse a desinfectar y con eso persuadirlo para quitarle la camisa ó

Usar un método que él no conociera y no estaría muy segura si debería usarlo.

Sasuke esperaba, sin poder ver lo que hacía mientras ella llenaba sus manos de chakra verde curativo y comenzaba a apoyarlas por su espalda y deslizarlas por las heridas abiertas que poseía Sasuke.

De pronto, él sintió un chakra puro, diferente al suyo, entrando a su piel y sanándola desde dos puntos, fuera dentro de su piel, y por fin, supo lo que estaba haciendo – a pesar de no ser nada ignorante, aún en medicina ninja – tenía que admitir que Konoha se había adelantado, pues ese método no se usaba mucho y sólo los mejores podían usarlo.

Alguien con un increíble control de chakra, como Sakura. ¿Pero ella?

No estaba seguro ¿Acaso ella era una ninja médico? Si era así, su entrenamiento igualaba al de Kabuto, significaba que tenía más habilidades…

….Pero había una cosa que no cuadraba…

Konoha nunca había tenido demasiados médicos ninjas. Sus fuentes le indicaban que Sakura, por ejemplo, se había vuelto uno. Con ese uno en la generación debería bastar para los parámetros normales, según las reglas y costumbres de Konoha.

¿Habría ahora más de una generación educada con esa capacidad? ¿O lo que él pensaba, habría más de uno en cada generación?

Tenía que saberlo.

Pero no ahora…

Entrecerró los ojos mientras el chakra medicinal de ella lo invadía con lentitud. Se sentía mejor, físicamente y menos cansado. La herida ya no le dolía ni le molestaba y sentía ligeramente, en una cantidad muy pequeña, una paz tangible, pequeña, pero de algún modo le ayudaba y le servía para mantenerse tranquilo e inmóvil.

Hinata, deslizaba con suavidad sus manos por su fuerte espalda. Tal vez, se estaba esforzando demasiado al sanar no sólo esa herida, si no también viejas cicatrices y marcas que no deberían de estar ahí, en la perfecta y suave espalda de Sasuke.

Era fuerte, ancha y varonil. Pero poseía la suavidad de la niñez, blancura similar a la de ella y al mismo tiempo sentía – como cuando sanaba, sólo que más fuerte en esta ocasión – la paz que sólo ayudar, estar ahí, en armonía con él le podía proporcionar.

Tranquilidad que desde hace tiempo, no tenía.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió al sentirse útil a su maestro, al menos por una sola y mínima ocasión.

Al borrar todas las cicatrices, retiró sus manos y Sasuke abrió los ojos también al no sentir más el suave y tranquilizador contacto.

Ella, se había esforzado de más. La mitad de su chakra estaba en él, pues la espalda era un área bastante grande a sanar y había borrado absolutamente todas las cicatrices que él tenía. Era trabajo extra y sin sentido práctico, pero estuvo feliz de hacerlo. Por él.

Sasuke se colocó nuevamente la prenda y la observó sentarse un poco más abajo que el escalón donde estaba él. Estaba un poco jadeante y cansada, pero parecía estar bien.

Se apoyó en un escalón y comenzó a respirar más profundamente, mientras se recuperaba.

-Así que eres una ninja médico.

Ella se giró para verlo, ya que a estas alturas consideraba que no hacer contacto visual cuando él le hablaba, era una grosería. Sonrió sólo un poco, antes de contestar.

-No completamente.

Y el sonido de la voz de la Hyuuga ya no era desesperante, era tranquilizador, amable y nada fastidioso. Ninguna otra voz se le parecía.

Así que no había completado su entrenamiento.

Pero eso no importaba…lo había sanado, ¿No?

Sería hora de comenzar, pero al parecer ella no había terminado de reponerse. ¿Acaso no la habría sobrestimado, al pensar que poseía una nueva e impresionante gama de poderes por el control de chakra al haberlo curado?

¿Sería normal estar tan cansada después de una curación simple y no tan profunda?

-Sasuke kun…- él la miró con una evidente expresión de fastidio detrás de esa fachada de insensibilidad y poder absolutos. Ella se detuvo, pues temió haber dicho algo malo. Llamarlo para interrumpirlo, al parecer, no era buena idea.

-No me gusta que me hablen de usted – dijo con su voz grave –Creí habértelo dicho antes.

Por supuesto que sí. Sasuke Uchiha no creía, estaba seguro. No se equivocaba.

-Me dijo….- se corrigió al ver su mirada – Me habías dicho que no te agradaba que te llamaran por tu apellido.

Sasuke lo recordó. Sí, era eso. Pero básicamente salía a ser lo mismo. ¿Qué más daba, si ninguna forma le agradaba?

-Pues ya lo sabes.

Hinata hizo un movimiento de asentimiento, pues ciertamente debería habérselo imaginado. Ambos eran jóvenes, de la misma edad. Ningún sama, ningún san.

Sólo él, sólo ella, por sus nombres.

-De acuerdo…Sasuke- murmuró más para ella que para él. Pero él alcanzó a escucharlo; y esbozó un intento de sonrisa, aunque nunca lo supieron, ni él ni ella.

-Y tú – dijo con su arrogancia escrita en la frente – Hasta los Hyuugas tienen nombre. Debes tener uno.

Eso no la ofendió, porque carecía de resentimiento y sabía que Sasuke no lo decía con alguna mala intención. Simplemente era su forma de ser.

-Mi nombre…-ella no sabía por qué estaba nerviosa, ni por qué se le había nublado la vista al intentar recordarlo. ¿Tenía calor o frío? ¿Por qué el suelo se movía? ¿O era ella la que se movía?

No, estaba convencida de aquello. Ella estaba quieta. Sasuke le había hecho una pregunta, ella había olvidado la respuesta. Y la pregunta.

-Hyuuga, ¿Te sientes bien?

Un momento efímero, con el soplo del viento sobre su piel, y después, nada.

-¡Hyuuga!

Se sentía agarrotada, el aire no era fresco pero tampoco estaba viciado. La cubrían unas limpias sábanas de algodón, y aún así, tenía frío. Arrebujándose en las mantas se tocó la frente apartando el cabello, que parecía ser la única parte de su cuerpo capaz de conservar el calor. Había luz a través de la ventana, demasiado intensa.

-Al fin despertaste.

Se sobresaltó, con bastante razón.

Sasuke estaba apoyado contra la pared, al lado opuesto a donde había estado mirando.

¡Claro, era su habitación!

Ella se levantó, aún tocando su frente.

-Tienes fiebre – le dijo como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo – Y está muy alta, así que sería mejor que la bajes con ese paño.

Señaló un recipiente con agua y un pañuelo dentro. Lo sacó y lo colocó en su frente; después de exprimirlo.

-Será mejor que te acuestes- le aseguró muy convencido – Sigues tan grave que no terminé de escuchar lo último.

-¿Qué? – respondió lo más educadamente que pudo - ¿Porqué estoy aquí? – y dijo lo último en un susurro tan bajo que creyó que no la escuchó, pero no fue así.

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza, como haría si fuera interesado.

-No lo recuerdas – dijo él –Pues te quedaste fría, sin moverte ni respirar y luego te desmayaste.

-Pero…-dijo inquieta, jamás en la vida le había pasado eso -¿Porqué…?

-Estabas diciendo incoherencias – la interrumpió Sasuke –Kabuto no tarda en llegar a examinarte.

Hinata aún tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle, y en tiempo récord, su cara se llenó de color rojo y Sasuke apenas la miró cuando las puertas se abrieron y precipitadamente pero puntual como Sasuke había dicho, Kabuto traspasó rápidamente la puerta cargando un pequeño maletín.

-Vaya, cuántas atenciones- se burla con descarado sarcasmo –Pudiste haberla llevado a la enfermería.

-Y tú sabes que esos anormales estaban buscando carne fresca.

Kabuto no supo oponerse y se limitó a sacar instrumentos de diagnóstico.

Se acercó a Hinata, poniendo en guardia a Sasuke, que los mira fríamente volviendo a ser el frío, el insensible.

-Abre tus ojos – le pidió Kabuto mientras le apuntaba con una pequeña lámpara.

Contó para tomarle el pulso e hizo algunas verificaciones de rutina y rectificó que ahora estaba bien.

-Un simple desmayo – diagnosticó con seguridad, guardando sus cosas.

Salió rápidamente, pero Sasuke no tardó en seguirlo.

Kabuto, molesto, apretó el paso, pero no consiguió quitárselo de encima.

Se detuvo, para averiguar los motivos del Uchiha. Se pararon frente a frente.

-¿Un simple desmayo?- preguntó el Uchiha, muy orgulloso acompañado de su porte arrogante – Ni a ella la engañas con eso.

Kabuto lo miró a los ojos. Eso de engañar al vengador Uchiha no se le daba bien. Se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez que eran órdenes. Órdenes importantes y de superiores. En ese caso, superior.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

-Mientes – le acusó gravemente – Los desmayos nunca vienen por que sí. Además esos no son síntomas, ¿Verdad, Kabuto?

Kabuto no supo qué decir, así que se volvió ligeramente al contestar:

-Así que lo sabes, Sasuke kun. Siempre tan inteligente, aunque no pensé que compartieras conmigo el campo en la experiencia de la medicina ninja.

Demasiadas palabras, eso pensó Sasuke. Bastaba con decir "Sí, Sasuke, así era." Acompañado de una razonable explicación del "él por qué" se molestaba kabuto en ocultar tal cosa. Kabuto observó el rostro demandante del Uchiha y sonrió al acercársele bastante.

-¿Porqué te mentiría, Sasuke kun?

Sasuke no lo pensó ni un momento, tenía en la mente bastantes razones.

-Te dijo que lo hicieras.

Kabuto lo miró con sorpresa, pues había dado en el clavo.

-Me has sorprendido, Sasuke kun- dijo en tono amable –No entiendo de dónde has sacado tal suposición.

-No mientas – le gruñó Sasuke.

Y Hinata, que no podía evitar escuchar todo a medias desde su fiebre, escuchó un fuerte golpe y las paredes temblaron, junto con el piso. La jofaina que contenía el agua se meció un poco y Hinata la miró.

Mientras se volvía y alargando el cuerpo la enderezaba, se precipitó un poco hacia delante, acabando hincada en el suelo.

No hizo ningún ruido como kunoichi que era, por lo que ninguno de los dos hombres que discutían se dio cuenta.

Intentó enderezarse, pues descansando podía recuperar mucho chakra. Ella misma podría diagnosticarse, pero en ese momento el suelo se movía bajo sus rodillas y tenía que concentrarse para al menos ser capaz de ponerse de pie y volver a la cama.

Se impulsó con ayuda se sus codos hacia arriba y finalmente, con algunos temblores consiguió ponerse de pie. Pero no cayó en la cama, pues los contornos estaban borrosos y no podía distinguir dónde estaba. Dio unos pasos sin esfuerzo y se detuvo.

La conversación se escuchaba más cerca.

¡No, por Kami, ella ya era demasiado entrometida! Así que intentó volver sobre sus pasos por la dirección contraria, pero no lo logró. Se acercó más consiguiendo que Kabuto, que podía verla por estar del otro lado de Sasuke la notara. Pero ningún cambio apareció en su expresión.

-Muy bien – dijo el doctor - Te dejaré con tus asuntos.

-No me has respondido – inquirió fríamente, y más calmado el Uchiha.

-No hace falta que lo haga – dijo con una extraña sonrisa –Al parecer sabes más de lo que deberías, Sasuke kun. Ten cuidado.

Sasuke no le respondió, ya que Kabuto había visto a Hinata derrumbarse lentamente por la pared hasta quedar medio tendida en el suelo. Cuando el médico ninja se hubo dado la vuelta, Sasuke la notó.

-Levántate, Hyuuga – la instó mientras se acercaba.

Ella levantó un poco el rostro, más ceniciento y apagado que nunca.

Para Sasuke eso fue suficiente, Hyuuga no estaba en condiciones de levantarse. Pero se había movido de lugar. Eso era un avance, ¿No?

La levantó sin mucho esfuerzo y durante el corto trayecto, sintió cómo la frente de la chica se balanceaba hasta caer inevitablemente en un pedazo de su pecho que estaba al descubierto por el corte de su ropa.

La fiebre iba disminuyendo.

Aunque estaba cuidándola, a Sasuke realmente no le importaba nada esa mujer.

Aprendiz.

Hizo una mueca. Era una palabra demasiado larga y encerraba demasiados significados. Rumió la palabra una y otra vez. ¿Porqué el? Era cierto, era malo y era un asesino; pero también era grande y temido. ¿Qué aquello no bastaba? ¿Porqué él; de entre todos los habitantes de ese lugar; había sido elegido para entrenar y cuidar a esa chica? ¿Por qué, era la única víctima de la insensatez de su equipo?

Negó con la cabeza. Maldito, maldito, y maldito de nuevo sea el destino. ¿Qué rayos obtenía con verlo sufrir?

Si las miradas mataran; la chica hubiera muerto desde hace tiempo.

Miró nuevamente a la muchacha acurrucada en un rincón de su cama y apartó la vista enseguida.

¿Cuántas mujeres matarían por estar en su lugar?

Decidió no pensarlo; ella era un inconveniente de último minuto había surgido.

La necesitaba, pero después de eso… ¿La traicionaría también? ¿Terminado todos sus propósitos la dejaría perdida y sola, como un barco a la deriva?

Sintió por primera vez en meses el peso en la espalda, la losa de piedra que cargaba la voluntad de un líder.

Bufó, sintiéndose extrañamente envuelto en una novela.

Pero después de observar la luna –como siempre – abandonó esos pensamientos y sentándose en el suelo junto a la cama, por fin se dejó caer en el olvido del sueño.

No más cargas ni responsabilidades.

Hasta entonces, había insistido en cargar con más peso del que podía. Él se sentía capaz. Desde pequeño, había rogado por responsabilidades, quería asegurarse de que todos – en especial su padre- lo apreciaran por ser confiable, alguien fuerte que pudiera llevar a cabo una misión con éxito.

De preferencia solo.

No quería cargar con los problemas extra de un equipo. En la misión, los sentimientos no pueden salir, porque obstaculizarían y nublarían el juicio de los ninjas, así no podrían actuar.

Uno de los más extraños enigmas que se encerraban dentro de él; era que ya no tenía pesadillas, por una parte era bueno, pero por otra…le hartaba tener siempre la mente en blanco al dormir... Se miraba parado en la completa obscuridad de su mente.

Podría decirse que Sasuke Uchiha extrañaba las sensaciones humanas.

Si otra persona se enterase, Sasuke no sabía lo que haría para mantener ese secreto en sepulcral silencio.

* * *

Reviews, por favor! Aclaraciones en el siguiente capítulo.


	10. Intento fallido

Bien, muchas gracias! Les agradecería a los lectores si dejan un review. Como ven, la historia va un poco lenta; pero avanza. Al menos, a Sasuke lo puse menos frío que de costumbre, (algo tenía que salir en el capítulo 9) pero si me preguntan, Hinata y Sasuke no son personas que empiecen una relación amorosa como si nada, verdad? Todo un logro para mí, ya que las historias largas no me salen bien.

Me tardé porque hice al menos 3 borradores sobre este capítulo. Gracias por leer, disfruten.

Aparte, en amistad incondicional casi no dejaron reviews y estoy sentida :(

* * *

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sasuke uchiha durmió de forma reparadora. Al entrar el sol por la ventanilla se dio cuenta de que tal vez, su sueño se había prolongado demasiado. Encaminándose al baño, se desvistió y el agua fría recorrió su piel.

No encontró a la Hyuuga cuando salió. Le quitó importancia; después de todo

¿No era ella una asesina en potencia? ¿No había matado a un espadachín fuerte?

Eso no importaba, si terminaría igual que el resto de los despreciables experimentos del sannin. Salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza, aunque era muy pesada.

Caminó observando su alrededor, con energía renovada por el reparador sueño.

Mucha gente pasaba a su lado, gente utilizada, sin identidad, sin importancia. No conocían más que la ambición y la obediencia. Él sabía que muchos terminarían muertos pronto.

"Tal vez no tenga sentido vivir, pero si sigues vivo puedes encontrar muchas cosas interesantes. Igual que has encontrado esa flor. Igual que te he encontrado a ti...…"

Esa frase tan conocida, tan vacía…la frase que le había dicho Orochimaru a Kimimimaro. Era repetida por los pasillos y en las bocas de los títeres.

¿Dónde estará esa Hyuuga?

¿Por qué el pensamiento de su presencia interrumpió el resto del hilo de mis pensamientos?

Ignoró al resto de la progenie de Orochimaru. Salió afuera, estaba casi seguro de que ella se encontraría ahí.

Y no se equivocó.

Ella estaba entrenando por su cuenta. Golpeaba los árboles con su chakra, mientras se movía en el agua pantanosa de la ciénaga. No vio nuevamente el chakra verde curativo. Necesitaba dejarle en claro algunas cosas. ¿Ella no se había percatado de su presencia, o lo había notado, dejándolo acercarse?

Según sus fuentes, era prácticamente imposible ocultarse de un byakugan.

Tenía que preguntarle a ella.

Aunque, seguramente, Orochimaru ya había averiguado todo lo relacionado con eso y planeaba alterarla. Eso no se lo permitiría, con los problemas que esa mujer le había causado, no la dejaría ser humillada o alterada a merced del sannin.

Claro que no. Él era Sasuke Uchiha.

Avanzó aún más, con el propósito de detenerla, aunque con esa concentración estaba totalmente absorta en sus movimientos. Admiró la destreza con la que se movía.

Bien, era rápida, aunque no tanto como esperaba, aún le faltaba.

Era fuerte gracias al control de chakra que salía de sus manos, ya que el que se encontraba en las plantas de sus pies sólo podía sostenerla.

Pero lo que más destacaba…era…su flexibilidad.

Ella no paró al verlo caminar sobre el agua, aunque le dedicó una mirada rápida.

-No te distraigas – le advirtió él, detrás de ella.

Abrió sus ojos aún más por la sorpresa. ¡Nunca había visto una rapidez así… no tenía igual, de ninguna manera…!

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo con arrogancia, sin retirar el filo cortante de su katana de su cuello -¿No pudiste verme?

Ella buscó las palabras, pero sentía el frío cortante de la katana rozar su cuello. No iba a arriesgarse, menos si Sasuke ya le había advertido sobre distracciones.

Se dio la vuelta; agachándose y concentrando el chakra exclusivamente en las puntas de sus dedos. Sasuke era demasiado rápido, así que apenas alcanzó a hacer el movimiento y agacharse para salvar su vida y dejar intacta su cabeza.

Unos cuantos cabellos cortados, sedosos, femeninos y negros como la misma noche, flotaron con ligereza para después posarse delicadamente sobre el agua, intacta y quieta como un espejo liso y transparente.

Ella pasó por debajo de su brazo extendido; intentando ocupar por detrás una posición que le proporcionara ventaja. Ella creía que Sasuke no tendría ningún inconveniente en asesinarla, así que pensaba sobrevivir por su cuenta, pero tenía que ganárselo en una pelea.

Sasuke levantó su katana de nuevo, para bajarla con fuerza, con las claras intenciones de clavársela en la espalda. Ella consiguió esquivarlo, pero aún así, el arma consiguió herirla, cortando por arriba de su codo, larga pero no profunda. Concentró chakra nuevamente, para crear una buena defensa. El juuken sobraba, él tenía un arma y se enfocaría en utilizarla. Debería usar una técnica diferente como distracción.

Se alejó momentáneamente, no recordaba una técnica lo suficientemente buena para enfrentarlo.

- No habrá pausas – dijo nuevamente atacando el Uchiha – Como tú lo sabes bien, tu oponente no se detendrá si te vuelves vulnerable.

Hinata lo sabía bien. Cada vez que entrenaba, sola o acompañada, en su mente se repetía esa regla, que sabía que cumpliría si no quería morir.

- Lo sé – jadeó apartándose, Sasuke era realmente rápido.

Sasuke continuó elevando la velocidad, corriendo tras ella.

- ¡N- no puedo...!- susurró indefensa. La katana había finalizado su recorrido hasta rozar su delicado cuello de tórtola. Se había rendido.

-¿No? – Preguntó él con la katana en el cuello de la Hyuuga – Entonces no entiendo cómo la heredera de los Hyuuga puede llegar a ser tan débil, sin que la hayan pasado a la rama secundaria del clan...

Hinata se estremeció de vergüenza, tristeza y su típico complejo de inferioridad.

- Eso no es...- buscó una continuación apropiada, pero él la interrumpió:

-¿Eso no es qué? ¿Adecuado? ¿No es pelear limpio? Pues te voy a mostrar, Hyuuga, que nuestra pelea terminó. No voy a matarte... No lo vale y tampoco deberías preocuparte por que te entrene... No lo haré.

Retiró con rapidez el filo de su katana y la envainó, dándole la espalda y marchándose sin volverse u observarla por última vez.

Hinata lo observó hasta que sus ojos lo perdieron de vista, ya que su byakugan se había desactivado ante las palabras de Sasuke. Bajó la vista, el sol apenas había subido y ocupado su puesto en la bóveda celeste.

La subió nuevamente, el cielo azul y el amarillo sol, que sus ojos aguantaban bastante bien, precisamente esa singular combinación, le recordó instantáneamente a una persona especial.

-Naruto kun – susurró a la vacía ciénega – No sé que haya sido de ti, pero...estoy contigo. Yo...tampoco voy a rendirme, nuevamente.

Apartó el recuerdo de su declinación, concentrándose exclusivamente en seguir entrenando, esforzándose hasta el máximo nivel. Si Sasuke la había rechazado, ella haría lo posible por ganar de nuevo su confianza, lograr que decidiera entrenarla y si era necesario... ganaría su respeto.

* * *

-¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke? – Preguntó Suigetsu, cuando regresó al laboratorio de Orochimaru a verlo- ¿No estabas entrenando a esa niña?

-No lo haré – musitó sin querer hablar del tema – Ni tiene potencial.

- ¡Bah! – Exclamó pícaramente desde el tanque en el centro de la estancia– Si Orochimaru la codicia tanto, debe ser por algo.

- Puede – dijo sin prestarle demasiada atención a la figura flotante – Pero en batalla, es un conejo asustado.

-¡No me digas que la enfrentaste! – Dijo interesado, colocando sus manos en el vidrio – Ha logrado sobrevivir, eso es algo.

- Le perdoné la vida – abrevió Sasuke – Ahora cállate y déjame descansar.

-¿Descansar? – Resopló Suigetsu - ¡Ni siquiera has trabajado!

- Entonces cállate.

Y se volteó.

-Sasuke, tan frío como siempre – recalcó Suigetsu, acercándose – Me pregunto si alguna vez le diste oportunidad a una mujer.

-No – remató.

- Pues deberías – dijo llevando sus brazos a su nuca – Te conviene ayudar a la niña, para que te sirva después.

- No lo creo –dijo recostándose y cerrando los ojos – Ella no lo vale.

- Pues yo no lo creo – dijo mostrando todos sus dientes en una sonrisa pícara, propia de él – Después de todo, se parece bastante a ti.

-No.

Suigetsu comprendió que se estaba pasando. Después de todo, la mentalidad de Sasuke era complicada. Suigetsu sabía que su líder no quería escuchar nada sobre gente con el mismo parecido. Él se sentía como el único maltratado y él, aunque lo intentara, no podía cambiar eso. Pero sabía, en el fondo de su no muy pequeña intuición, que la niña tenía una afinidad con él, aunque no sabía de qué forma.

-Bien – dijo juguetonamente el chico tiburón – No te creo, así que iré a comprobarlo yo mismo.

-No – ordenó Sasuke, recostado sin abrir los ojos – Deja que siga entrenando. Después te ocuparás de ella.

- Pero quiero salir de aquí, ¡ahora!

- No puedes – dijo sin inmutarse. Sasuke era un hombre de pocas palabras.

- Pero... _tú puedes liberarme_ – dijo suplicante, ya que estaba mortalmente aburrido.

Sasuke se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse.

- ¡Sasuke...!

- ¿Y por qué lo haría? – dijo cínicamente, marchándose un instante después.

- ¡Arg!- gruñó furioso, golpeando el vidrio con los puños - ¡Ese hombre es una piedra!

_

* * *

_

Quinientos.

Hinata lanzó otro golpe, impactando en el árbol.

_Quinientos Uno._

El chakra penetró en la corteza del árbol, haciendo que se cimbrara ante el golpe.

_Quinientos Dos._

Nunca había golpeado tanto ni con tanta fuerza.

_Quinientos Tres._

Se oyó una especie de quejido, proveniente del tronco. Aunque era sólo madera desprendiéndose.

_Quinientos Cuatro._

El árbol se inclinó peligrosamente hacia ella, pero no se detuvo por eso.

_Quinientos Cinco._

El árbol se tambaleaba, como si no pudiera elegir sobre qué flanco caer o en qué dirección.

_Quinientos Seis._

El árbol cayó, pero antes de eso, ella se apartó.

Miró a su alrededor, observando los árboles caídos que la rodeaban. Lo sintió mucho por esos seres vivos, pero también se dio cuenta de que no había mejorado su marca para nada.

- Bien – se murmuró a sí misma – Puedo seguir...

Aunque sabía que no era muy cierto, pues derribar los árboles, con tantos golpes, había agotado siete octavas de su chakra.

- Sólo queda...entrenar mi condición física... sin chakra...- volvió a murmurar.

Miró a su alrededor, escrutando por si había personas a su alrededor.

No quiso activar su byakugan, se supone que debía recuperar chakra, no gastarlo.

Y entonces, sacó la chaqueta que usaba para cubrir su cuerpo y la dobló, dejándola en el suelo.

Comenzó a entrenar duro, pero más duro que nunca, para poder superarse.

* * *

Entre las sombras, se ocultan muchas criaturas malas y despreciables. El pánico se siembra diariamente por donde ellos pasan y tras las cenizas de la venganza, se alinean nuevas mentes con propósitos crueles y superiores.

Otras mentes suplen a otras, tratando de provocar en las anteriores una reacción en cadena que las lleve hasta los fríos brazos de la muerte.

Anhelan ver sufrir a las personas que los metieron en ese infierno, se fortalecen día y noche para prepararse, hacen tratos con mounstros numerosos, pasan las noches perfeccionando sus planes y amanecen con la impulsiva e irracional idea de la venganza.

Era la descripción exacta de Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero detrás de ese sombrío joven, estaba un mentor, que por supuesto, no le había entregado su fortaleza sin algo a cambio. El día se estaba acercando, eventualmente podría tomar el control del cuerpo de su joven aprendiz y sería más poderoso que todos los que pisan el árido camino del mal y por los que transitan el adoquinado sendero del bien. Se encargaría de todos ellos.

Pero... ¿Habría alguna razón para desear la dominación?

¿Tendría otro motivo, dejando de lado el evidente, sobre ganar poder?

Sólo Orochimaru lo sabía.

Desde su mullido sillón, que olía fuertemente a humedad, observaba atentamente a la reciente kunoichi, traída desde su aldea natal.

- Kabuto – llamó sin dejar de mirar a la joven, dirigiéndose al parecer a nadie en particular - ¿Qué puedes decirme de nuestra joven pupila?

Kabuto apareció de las sombras, acercándose a su maestro.

- Ella es capaz – dijo seriamente – No ha sido muy bien entrenada, pero ella puede hacerlo.

- ¿Hay algo más?

- Ella, Orochimaru sama, puede usar el chakra curativo y sanar heridas de combate. Tsunade la supervisó personalmente.

- Interesante – dijo como hipnotizado con la mujer – Según los espías, Tsunade tenía sólo una aprendiz.

- Eso suponíamos – aseguró fervientemente – Pero el clan Hyuuga tiene de forma natural un control de chakra, casi a nivel médico, así que Hinata chan debería haber estado usándolo a escondidas.

- ¿Tsunade se enteró y decidió supervisarla?

-Así es.

- Ven aquí, Kabuto – indicó con un gesto de la mano - ¿Qué ves en esta jovencita?

Kabuto se acercó, escrutando por la sucia ventana, el espectáculo que le proporcionaba la ciénaga pantanosa.

Quedó turbado por unos instantes, pero luego sonrió, sintiéndose incapaz de apartar la vista de semejante espectáculo.

- Ella es...- buscó las palabras, que tenía atoradas en la garganta.

-¿Muy hermosa? – Se burló Orochimaru - ¿O realmente tiene talento?

Kabuto iba a abrir la boca para contestarle, pero Orochimaru lo calló con un gesto.

- No me respondas – dijo con una risa ligera – No necesito saberlo... también yo pienso lo mismo...

Y observando en su totalidad a Hinata, se relamió los labios con su larga lengua, en un gesto lascivo.

* * *

- ¡Uy! – Exclamó Naruto al empujar gente para pasar más rápidamente, tenía mucha prisa por llegar al palacio hokage - ¡Disculpe!

-¡Oye! – escuchó como reclamo. Creyó que era una voz perteneciente a Neji, pero eso sólo lo impulsó a deslizarse más rápido.

Naruto continuó avanzando, haciendo un gesto de disculpa al lugar de donde provenía la voz.

Una mano lo jaló del cuello de su ropa, impidiéndole avanzar.

-¿Pero qué...? – jadeó cuando fue jalado hacia atrás con fuerza.

-¡Naruto! – un grito en sus oídos lo hizo encogerse. Apenas había vuelto a la aldea de su entrenamiento, se había presentado y había visto a algunos de los nueve novatos. Aunque por supuesto, faltaba Sasuke.

- ¿A dónde vas? – dijo Anko, con expresión malhumorada, mientras seguía sosteniéndolo de la parte de atrás del cuello.

- ¡Tú eres...!

- ¡Naruto! – fue interrumpido por Lee, que se acercaba emocionado, dando saltos de conejo - ¿Vas a seguir caminando sin saludar a tu buen amigo Lee?

-...rompe ventanas! – finalizó Naruto, que apenas había escuchado a Lee.

- ¡Eso no importa! – Gruñó molesta – Ven conmigo, muchacho, alguien importante te busca.

- ¡Voy a la torre hokage! – Dijo tratando de zafarse - ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Escúchame! – susurró jalándolo hacia abajo. Salieron en una nube de humo gris y aparecieron en un claro deshabitado y así habló ella, con mucha gravedad: - El pánico se está sembrando aquí, así que Akatsuki no debe saber que has vuelto...-

No la dejó continuar.

-¿Que el pánico qué? ¿Está pasando algo malo?

- ¡Es lo que te estoy diciendo! – La mujer ANBU trató de calmarse para continuar – Han desaparecido varios ninjas, Hinata Hyuuga ha sido secuestrada...-

La interrumpió nuevamente.

-¿Hinata? ¿Quién ha sido?, ¡Juro que los encontraré y mataré si le han hecho algo!

Anko prefirió ignorarlo.

- Preferimos que te quedes escondido y vengas conmigo para poder hacer nuestro trabajo, ¿Entiendes?

- No entiendo esto – dijo haciendo una mueca

- No lo esperaba, Naruto. – Dijo sonriendo coquetamente – Cuídate, eres nuestra única esperanza.

Hizo un ademán de marcharse, pero Naruto gritó:

- ¡Cuando quedes libre, te invitaré una ronda de dango!

Anko quedó paralizada en el acto.

- ¡Te tengo! – gritó abalanzándose sobre ella el rubio, mientras ella esbozaba una mueca de sorpresa e intentaba evitarlo.

* * *

Reviews, please :S


	11. Manipulando

La conti, en la que no estaba inspirada. ¿Se nota? _**NO SE PREOCUPEN, VIENE LO BUENO.**_

* * *

- Lo sabía – dijo Naruto observando al hombre atado, indefenso y enojado ya que no contaba con la protección de un Jutsu de transformación.

-¡Naruto, qué haces! – Gritó una enojada Sakura – ¡Ni siquiera llevas dos días en la aldea y ya has apresado a un hombre!

- Sakura chan...- murmuró el rubio mientras sus ojos se iluminaban instantáneamente.

- ¡Naruto! – insistió a gritos, mientras le propinaba un soberbio puñetazo exactamente en medio de la cabeza.

- Sakura chan... - se quejó lastimeramente mientras se frotaba el lugar afectado, ahora convertido en un chichón –No entiendes...este hombre...

Sakura hizo un gesto de frustración con las manos, mientras lo callaba.

- No – dijo impidiéndole hablar, mientras se acercaba al ninja cautivo y tomaba las cuerdas.

- P- pero Sakura...

- ¡Nada de peros! – desató el primer nudo...

Naruto comenzaba a sudar frío.

- ¡Pero es probable que sea un espía de Akatsuki!

Sakura se paralizó en el acto. Aprovechando su falta de movimiento, el ninja se levantó a una velocidad increíble y corrió adentrándose en el bosque. Naruto derribó a Sakura, protegiéndola del repentino y desconocido ataque del ninja. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

- ¿N- Naruto?- la pelirosa pronunció el nombre de su amigo, muy sorprendida en muchos aspectos - ¿P- porqué hiciste eso? ¡Yo podía defenderme sola!

- Lo siento, Sakura chan – dijo mientras se incorporaba y le ofrecía la mano para que hiciera lo mismo - ¿No es eso lo que hacemos los shinobis? – Sakura bajó la cabeza -¿No es lo que hacemos los amigos? ¡Yo no quiero que te pase nada!

Sakura sonrió, y cogiendo su mano, dijo nuevamente emocionada:

- Entonces... ¡Vamos a cazarlo!

Y agarrando una nueva velocidad, corrieron por los árboles en busca del malvado prófugo.

* * *

Se dejó caer, exhausta, sobre la marchita hierba.

Apretó sus puños, en seña de frustración. No había conseguido mejorar en nada. Se sentía tan inútil como siempre.

"No mereces ser un shinobi..."

"Deshonras el nombre de esta familia...Retírate y no vuelvas hasta que lo logres..."

- No es verdad – murmuró juntando algo de coraje – Yo puedo hacerlo...

Se levantó, trastabillando hasta apoyarse en un árbol.

- Yo no voy a rendirme... ¡por que ése es mi camino ninja!

Las fuerzas regresaron cuando dijo eso.

Y para mejorar, perfeccionaría aún más la técnica que ella misma diseñó, con un poco de ayuda.

-¡Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!

Sus palmas se agitaron en mil direcciones mientras de ellas salían expulsados hilos de chakra combinados con agua, cortando todo a su paso y previniendo cualquier ataque. Se concentró en acumular hilos más gruesos de chakra, en moverse más rápido y en mantener esa combinación.

Sintió cómo el esfuerzo comenzaba a darle batalla, pero realizando un esfuerzo sobrehumano, continuó con la misma fuerza. Sintió cómo el trabajo hacía que sus brazos comenzaran a darle fuerte punzadas por dentro.

Sintió cómo la sangre resbalaba por sus brazos hasta llegar a la punta de sus dedos.

Sus hilos se enrojecieron. Algo vibró dentro de Hinata y sus hilos proyectaron sombras rojas y rebotaron entre los árboles, cortando todo a su paso de manera brutal. Hinata estaba perdiendo el control. Las fuerzas que poseía, menguaban rápidamente.

La visión pura se nubló, y finalmente, desapreció.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron por la falta de fuerza, mientras veía acercarse un mortífero resplandor rojo.

Cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto, aunque no podía moverse y se sentía llena de paz.

Ese había sido uno de los avances más grandes que había hecho. Ahora, tal vez el último.

Reclinó su cabeza en una roca y esperó silenciosamente el impacto.

No lo sintió.

- ¿No me digas que querías morir? – la voz de Sasuke interrumpió de forma cínica su paz mental.

- Por supuesto que no, Sasuke kun...- dijo abriendo los ojos para mirarlo.

- En ese caso, eres una tonta – dijo acercándose a ella - ¿Qué se supone que haces? ¿Entrenamiento suicida?

- No, Sasuke kun...- dijo regalándole una sonrisa – He conseguido mejorar.

- Eso ya lo noté – dijo con arrogancia. Le había tomado algo de trabajo desviar el gigantesco ataque, después de todo, ella no era tan débil si pudo haber creado esa masa enorme de chakra enrojecido.

- Sasuke kun...- dijo levantándose con dificultad – Pensé que se había alejado.

- Lo hice – dijo seriamente – Vine aquí por los resplandores, sabía que estabas en peligro.

Quedaron en silencio. Sasuke había venido a salvarla por que sabía que estaba en peligro. Eso no cuadraba para Hinata, si bien, se sentía como una molestia para él, Sasuke podría haberse deshecho de ella en su propio entrenamiento. ¿Tenía alguna misión para ella?

- Muchas gracias, Sasuke kun – dijo ella amablemente.

- No lo hice por ti – replicó él, asqueado de tanta formalidad – Todavía te necesita.

La crueldad e indiferencia con la que habló, hizo que Hinata recapacitara sobre los planes de Sasuke.

- Aún así...- dijo suavemente – Usted lo hizo.

- Deja de usar formalidades – dijo sintiéndose contrariado – Y ven, quieren hablarte.

- Sasuke...- dijo mirando el cielo - ¿No es muy tarde para eso?

- Eso no importa – dijo alejándose a zancadas – No le molestará si eres tú la que va conmigo.

- ¿Porqué? – dijo curiosa, pensando en que ni siquiera la conocía.

- Por que...- meditó unos instantes, dudando si responderle o no, después de todo su salud mental estaba en juego, decirle a ella "Orochimaru te desea" no debía ser una buena idea...Además, era de noche y si pedía que ellos dos hablaran en privado, a Sasuke no le importaría obedecerlo...

...Ella estaba esperando su respuesta...

- Orochimaru cree mucho en el potencial que otorga tu línea de sangre – dijo calmadamente, ningún experto en la materia hubiera sabido que mentía. Aunque era cierto, en su modo no era la respuesta verdadera que iba a darle.

-Huh...- contestó ensimismada, algún día la reconocerían por su fuerza y no por su kekkegenkai.

¿Y cómo lo sabía Sasuke?

Fácil: Sasuke no era ningún idiota.

Se dio cuenta del gran inconveniente desde el momento en el que el sannin la vio por primera vez. Observó en sus ojos sucios y claros la oculta intención de él. Le dio asco. Y aunque se ufanara de ser insensible, casi, sólo casi sintió lástima por aquella chica.

Bueno, se supone que era responsable de ella.

- No te apartes de mí – le advirtió en forma casi protectora.

-¿P- pero por qué, Sasuke?

- Sólo obedece – gruñó abriendo la puerta y dejándola entrar.

-Bienvenidos – se escuchó en seguida, de un rincón apartado. A Hinata, que desconocía el lugar, le costó identificar la fuente del sonido, pero Sasuke entró enfocando la vista donde sabía que estaba esa libidinosa serpiente.

Hinata quedó callada, aunque su instinto cortés la había estado animando a decir "Gracias" o cualquier otra palabra que adulara el salón, o cualquier cosa...

Pero el salón, oscuro y frío, no tenía nada de encantador, apestaba a humedad y había libreros con interminables hileras de frascos con _algo _flotante ahí dentro.

Tenía miedo. Pero Sasuke estaba ahí. Tenía intenciones de estar con ella, de cuidarla.

Y eso; para ella, era más que suficiente.

Se adelantó algunos pasos, acercándose al escritorio de aspecto débil y extraño.

- Me han dicho que desea hablar conmigo.

Orochimaru se dio la vuelta, exhibiendo su poco usual aspecto, aunque para él, era como dar una bienvenida. Sonrió de forma casi imperceptible.

- Así es – dijo dando unos pasos, para acercarse a ella – He visto tu entrenamiento y tengo algunas cosas que decir.

Hinata esperó mientras Sasuke se reunía con ella, rodando los ojos. "Le dije que no se alejara de mí..." pensaba el Uchiha "Fue lo primero que hizo..."

- Excelente – dijo el sannin, sin apartar la vista de la joven – Me gustaría que Sasuke kun participara más en tu formación.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada vacía.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó de serpiente a hombre - ¿Te has retractado?

Sasuke sonrió de manera arrogante. Ja, Sasuke Uchiha nunca se retractaba.

Nunca había admitido una equivocación, tampoco se había echado para atrás. Por que no, era Sasuke Uchiha y no tenía que hacerlo, por que las cosas salían como él quería.

No, Obviamente, Orochimaru se dio cuenta. Eligió otro camino.

- ¿Has decidido hacerlo?

Ah, eso era otra cosa.

- Sí.

Hinata lo observó aliviada, y ligeramente reconfortada. Sonrió, gesto que sólo la serpiente advirtió y disfrutando del momento, se aproximó más a ella.

Sasuke lo imitó.

Orochimaru arrugó la expresión como muestra de desagrado por el acto de su alumno.

Sasuke no mudó el gesto, dándole a entender que no se excediera.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Que será lo primero que le enseñarás?

-Velocidad – contestó el moreno.

- ¿Después?

Sasuke no planeaba enseñarle otra cosa. Cuando derrocara a Orochimaru y provocara el motín, no tendría nada de tiempo, ya que ella le ayudaría a encontrar a su hermano, para realizar completamente su venganza.

- Ella me mostrará si es apta para continuar – dijo zafándose de forma astuta.

- Hinata chan – dijo enfocando a la muchacha – Tienes algo aquí...

Y sin darle tiempo a ella de reaccionar, le tomó un largo y sedoso mechón de cabello.

Ella se estremeció mientras sentía en su nuca la caliente respiración del anciano sannin.

-Listo – dijo sonriente mientras aspiraba discretamente el aroma que se desprendía de sus cabellos. Dejó caer el mechón mientras otras hebras pasaban entre sus dedos. Sonrió, sintiendo el deseo quemante dentro de su viejo, marchito y oscuro corazón.

Sasuke lo miró inexpresivamente. Era hora de irse, o sería demasiado tarde para ella.

- Es todo – dijo el joven gravemente – Nos vamos.

Hinata lo miró confundida.

Él avanzó hasta la puerta mientras ella y el anciano permanecían en sus lugares.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad a ella. La estaba cuestionando. ¿Realmente quería quedarse sola con el anciano? Bien, entonces no se molestaría en interceder por ella, nuevamente.

O no lo entendía, que era más probable.

Él se dio la vuelta mientras entreabría la pesada puerta de cobre.

Ella avanzó grácilmente, hasta colocarse a su lado, dejando los planes arruinados del desconcertado anciano.

Si Sasuke fuera más expresivo, le hubiera lanzado una mirada burlesca a su instructor. Pero esta vez, sólo lo miró con desprecio, mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara y desaparecía con la joven heredera.

"Eso fue muy extraño" pensaba la ingenua muchacha "Sentí como si..."

Pero era demasiado inocente, así que no pudo hallar las palabras adecuadas para describir la desagradable y fuerte sensación que el anciano le hizo experimentar.

Sasuke tenía mucho crédito en su salvación, como la mayoría de veces desde que había llegado a ese lugar. No quería molestarlo, así que lo agradeció sólo mentalmente.

-Así que tu nombre es Hinata – dijo el Uchiha con su voz seria, sin mirarla como era su costumbre, aunque a ella no le molestaba.

- Hai – dijo con su voz naturalmente tímida y dulce.

- Ahora entiendo – dijo él en voz más baja – Que todos los rumores eran ciertos.

Sasuke no solía `prestar atención a los rumores, ya que sólo se enfocaba en las cosas que le interesaban. Pero esta vez, no se podía decir que Sasuke estaba mal informado...

- ¿Qué rumores? – dijo entre curiosa y preocupada. Ella pensaba que era demasiado invisible para que la notaran, así que eso la tomó muy de sorpresa.

- ¿En verdad quieres enterarte? – dijo con sarcasmo, sin disimular su desprecio.

- Por favor – dijo esforzándose, hasta evitar el tartamudeo.

- Bien – dijo el Uchiha, mientras pensaba "Tú lo pediste" - Dicen... hizo una pausa, mientras finalmente se giraba para examinar la expresión de su cara, quería comprobar si realmente esa niña había sufrido tanto como el infierno de soledad por el que él había pasado.

- Dicen que eres demasiado débil y soñadora... que tienes miedo de tu propia sombra y de esa forma humillas a los tuyos...Dicen que realmente no debiste haberte transformado en un shinobi, por que no tienes más habilidades que tu kekkegenkai. Que los sueños a los que te aferras, en verdad son irrealizables. Deberías abandonar e intentar vivir una vida normal...

Cuando terminó, el rostro de ella estaba realmente oculto bajo su flequillo.

- Es verdad – dijo ella en voz baja – Jamás había escuchado de alguien ajeno a mí esas palabras...

Sasuke la observó mientras ella levantaba sus tristes ojos, pero con una chispa de determinación parecida a la de su mejor...bien, su anterior mejor amigo.

- Pero...- continuó en voz aún baja – No es nada que no haya escuchado anteriormente... Yo sé que tengo muchas limitaciones – sonrió – Sé que no tengo mucho talento como usted...pero también sé que puedo superarme con esfuerzo.

Le ofreció una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Gracias por escucharme, Sasuke.

¿Escucharla? ¿Tenía alguna otra opción? No, por supuesto que no. Ella era demasiado sentimental, y estaba seriamente influenciada por las ideas de esfuerzo de Rock Lee y la superación y fuerza de Naruto. Qué raro.

Si era así, ella tenía que tener a la fuerza, su edad. Y sería una de las nueve graduadas.

- Hyuuga – dijo reacio a llamarla por su nombre - ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Quince – dijo ella sorprendida.

Eso lo confirmaba.

O al menos algo así, por que con influencias de un poderoso clan, podría pagarse un acceso y tener de sobra...

- ¿Fuiste a la academia? – preguntó.

- Hai – dijo ella sin entender a qué punto quería llegar su ahora sensei.

- ¿Te graduaste a la primera vez? – preguntó sin saber muy bien a dónde estaba llegando con tantas preguntas, él no hablaba mucho y sentía un tanto acosador.

- Así es.

- ¿Tuviste un equipo?

- Sí, Sasuke. El equipo ocho.

Ocho...ocho...

¡Ah!

Ella estaba con Shino y Kiba. ¡Había cambiado demasiado, si se trataba de esa niña que sólo vio un par de veces!

- Hyuuga Hinata...- dijo en voz muy baja, para sí. – Interesante...

- ¿P- perdón?

Equipo de rastreo, el mejor de Konoha. Interesante...

- Hyuuga – dijo cuando llegaron a su habitación compartida – Mañana te levantarás al alba.

Ella sonrió inadvertidamente.

Por fin estaba siendo tomada en cuenta.

- Hai – dijo mientras se sentaba en una orilla de la cama.

El masculino aroma de Sasuke estaba impreso en cada una de las sábanas. La suavidad del lino la recibió con frescura mientras ella llevaba una punta a su mejilla, para sentir la suavidad.

- Hyuuga – dijo él, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, de espaldas a ella – No te había conocido sin chaqueta...

Obviamente, se estaba refiriendo al entrenamiento vespertino.

Se sonrojó de vergüenza, mientras ocultaba la cara en la almohada.

Mientras Sasuke la observaba detenidamente, recordando el acontecimiento y pensando:

"Qué fácil es manipularla..."

* * *

¡Hola! NO MUY INSPIRADA, COMO LO NOTARON...PERO YA CASI VIENE LO BUENO...

REVIEWS, PLEASE. O NO CONTINÚO (AMENAZA)


	12. El sello de doujutsu

Lamento mucho el retraso, lo de la advertencia de los reviews no la escribí yo. Gracias a los reviews, espero que les guste.

Tal vez tarde en actualizar, me estoy centrando más en acabar "Amistad Incondicional" Supongo que por eso el capítulo largo.

* * *

Lejos, sepultados entre las sombras, yacen los mayores triunfos ninja. Los shinobis se que se niegan a revelar información. A pesar de ser rudo y prácticamente inquebrantable, Ibiki Morino jamás contó el dolor que pasó por que no quiso revelar información. Konohamaru había nacido y crecido delante de él y ahora sabía que era realmente difícil no perder la cordura. Asió los reposabrazos de la silla como si fuera lo único que quedaba, clavó las uñas como un felino enojado y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Dime, pequeño, ¿sabes quién soy?

-Un traidor.

Orochimaru dejó de caminar alrededor del pequeño. Recordando cómo Hinata le había respondido de la misma forma cuando se lo preguntó. Esbozó una sonrisa afectada y puso sus manos en el respaldo de la silla donde Konohamaru estaba sentado. Sus dedos pálidos, se movieron como arañas largas y se aferraron a la madera con fuerza.

-Un shinobi valiente – admitió – Te pareces a tu abuelo, pequeño Konohamaru.

El ninja enrojeció y se crispó de rabia.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar de él! – gritó agitándose con fuerza en el asiento, aunque no sirvió de nada -¡Tú eres un asesino! ¡Tú, pedazo de...!

No pudo terminar la frase, se retorció como si se hubiese quemado.

-No me hagas enojar, Konohamaru chan – dijo suavemente la serpiente – Cada vez que te pases, Tsuru soltará una gran descarga eléctrica en tu silla.

Konohamaru, furioso, escupió a los pies del sannin.

-Vamos al grano – dijo repentinamente seco y frío, calculador – Tienes algo que quiero, Konohamaru chan y si no quieres cooperar, entonces tendré que castigarte.

- No diré nada – gritó Konohamaru.

Orochimaru lo miró con desenfado.

- Lamento que no tengamos un equipo de interrogación tan bueno como el de Konoha, Konohamaru chan. No tenemos técnicas para revelar indoloras, así que es mejor que reconsideres.

Salió de la lúgubre habitación, sin mostrar ninguna expresión, pero sin obtener la naturalidad de Sasuke al hacerlo. Había cierta presión en sus miembros y su mirada de reptil estaba ligeramente desencajada. ¿Es que nunca obtendrían resultados? Llevaban cierto tiempo torturándolo, aislándolo y se negaba a hablar.

-Maldito Hiruzen Sarutobi – dijo entre dientes, apretando el paso – Aún después de muerto, ¡Sigues frustrando mis planes!

**

* * *

**¿Le habría costado a Sasuke dejar la aldea?

Por lo visto, sus intereses habían podido más que sus lazos, sus recuerdos buenos y malos, había puesto su objetivo por encima de todo lo que conocía, fuera racional o irracional.

Y si le formulaba la pregunta a él, tenía una idea aproximada bastante certera de lo que le respondería, algo como: "No tengo por qué contestarte, Hyuuga" o simplemente, la ignoraría, pues estaba casi segura de ello. Sasuke era así y no se le podía culpar.

Sus extremidades y cuello le dolían desde el entrenamiento anterior. Nunca, ni siquiera en los entrenamientos extenuantes y dignos de su clan, se había esforzado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

En situaciones como ésa, sólo una pregunta volvía a hacerla pensar en lo correcto:

¿Qué haría Naruto en su lugar?

No se le ocurría nada que no hubiera intentado ya. Sólo quedaba seguir la corriente, con un poco de suerte saldría pronto de ahí.

No quería pensar demasiado en el futuro inmediato, por que las posibilidades se tornarían aterradoras.

"_Si es bueno, se desvanece. Si es malo, ocurre"_

¿Quién le había dicho eso? ¿Kakashi san? ¿Neji nii san? Alguien que compartía esas ideas...Oh, ya recordaba.

Shikamaru le había asegurado que era cierto, cuando fueron emparejados en una misión de exploración y al llegar al extremo de un precipicio, tuvieron que probar suerte con un viejo puente colgante. En un principio, Hinata estuvo a punto de caer, pues sus pies eran más pequeños y cabían mejor entre las aberturas, pero justo en el centro, el puente había colapsado, enviándolos al vacío. Fue una verdadera suerte haberse salvado.

Pero ahora estaba sola en terreno desconocido. Si no fuera por los infortunados eventos, nunca se habría dado cuenta de que Konohamaru chan también compartiría la misma prisión que la asfixiaba.

Inquieta, dio vuelta en la cama. El techo gris recibió su mirada, como siempre, aunque nunca dormía lo suficiente, se quedaba horas mirando a través de la ventana o caía en obscuras pesadillas. Sus defensas e inmunidad bajaron visiblemente, así que estaba resfriada cuando soplaba un viento frío, se veía obligada a sobrellevar entrenamientos y curaciones extenuantes con poca energía, chakra y ánimos. Sabía que así eran las condiciones de guerra y la perspectiva, de que pudieran atacar Konoha de nuevo, le nublaba el juicio. Algo le decía que así sería.

Estirando un brazo al lado para coger la otra almohada, se dio cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo. Se quedó inmóvil.

Le parecía percibir tacto humano, piel cálida, por que las sábanas eran lisas y frescas. Con miedo a ver qué había tocado, retiró la mano lentamente, conteniendo la respiración. Tenía un presentimiento, pero no podía ser, claro que no.

Se levantó discretamente, se puso los zapatos sentada desde el borde de la cama. Tenía una gran tentación de voltear y saber si era cierto, pero sabía que de esa forma destrozaría sus nervios.

Antes de incorporarse, sintió que algo la presionaba hacia abajo.

Volteó sin pensarlo y un Sasuke no tan dormido le devolvió la mirada. Se dio cuenta de que a sus espaldas, se había acercado a ella y atravesado en la cama, le sostenía la muñeca.

-A mediodía, frente a la ciénaga – le avisó. Un extraño brillo atravesó la mirada de Hinata asintió, nerviosa.

El torso de Sasuke estaba descubierto, así que su cara se coloreó con rapidez. Ciertamente, no era morbosa, estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero no podía asegurar de que estaba cubierto del todo, no se atrevía a ver y Sasuke era diferente. Era sencillamente, único, sabía como alterarle los nervios incluso más que Naruto, y agregando otra cosa, no tenía que lidiar con eso en Konoha, por que dentro de las rígidas reglas Hyuuga, la exposición del cuerpo era sólo la necesaria. Kiba solía quitarse la chaqueta y exponer su varonil torso, pero era otra cosa estar en una situación como ésta. Esperó que Sasuke ya no la estuviera jalando, se levantó rápidamente oyendo cómo su acompañante se levantaba definitivamente de la cama.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, se detuvo por instinto. Así que Sasuke sí había dormido a su lado durante toda la noche. Contempló de forma ingenua y ligeramente ausente el sitio donde ambos habían estado.

Por lo menos habían estado bien separados.

Deslizando la pesada puerta de piedra, pensó que vivir en el mismo sitio que Sasuke no era fácil, pero tampoco era complicado. Cuando tenía tiempo, la entrenaba todo el día. En ocasiones no la dejaba regresar sin antes completar su entrenamiento, arriesgándose a vigilarla durante la noche.

Ella, por su parte, estaba impresionada por la habilidad de su senpai. Era difícil pensar que alguien pudiera vencerlo, y ella continuaba pensando que no merecía aprender de él.

Ciertamente no era muy amable como Kurenai, ni tan estricto y furioso como su padre. Era igual de callado que Neji, pero sólo hablaba cuando tenía que hacerlo. No se exasperaba por un movimiento en falso, tal vez pretendía que nunca ocurrió. Tampoco mencionó nada acerca del entrenamiento peligroso de la vez anterior. Se limitaba a enseñar y nada más.

Suspirando, pensó que un maestro así hubiera sido el indicado para ella cuando su padre la olvidó. Le costó creerlo durante un tiempo, pero se dio cuenta de que Hiashi Hyuuga sólo quería tener descendientes fuertes, que se hicieran famosos y honraran el clan para opacar a Neji, que forzosamente tenía que ser menos por ser de la rama secundaria.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía el estómago vacío, pero el sol no había salido, así que dudaba que ya le hubieran llevado el desayuno al cuarto. Se había levantado demasiado temprano, por lo que le quedaba tiempo para entrenar y bañarse.

Parecía increíble que en un lugar sucio y subterráneo se diera prioridad a la limpieza corporal, pero así era. En el cuarto que compartía, había un cuarto de baño y en los pasillos, había puertas exclusivas para eso.

Algo que no entendía, era por qué Sasuke había dormido ahí. Era su cuarto, por supuesto, pero Hinata se había dado cuenta de que evitaba dormir ahí cuando ella estaba presente. No sabía por qué, tal vez fuera desagrado, pero se lo agradecía. No estaba acostumbrada a convivir demasiado con hombres que no la conocieran desde que tenía 6 años o menos y la ponía nerviosa. Sasuke era impredecible y bueno, ella no creía estar a su nivel.

Saliendo a la intemperie, dejó que la brisa matinal sacudiera sus cabellos, era así como despertaba en Konoha y ese gesto de familiaridad le inspiró confianza.

Aunque habían pasado varias lunas, no se había sentido más cómoda con su estancia en ese lugar. Tampoco había encontrado a Konohamaru, el único consuelo que tenía, era saber que se había fortalecido.

Frotó sus brazos para obtener calor. Si bien la comida y la ropa aparecían en su habitación cuando la necesitaba, algunas eran prendas que no se pondría aunque estuviera muriendo de calor.

Sasuke le había dicho que fuera reservada y no hablara con nadie que no conociera. Le ordenó evitar a Orochimaru y sus subordinados lo más que pudiera. Le prohibió buscar a Konohamaru, pero ella quería saber si el pequeño se encontraba bien en ese momento.

Activó su línea sucesoria, un dolor agudo le perforó la cabeza. Dejándose caer de rodillas, puso sus manos en la frente. Escuchó pasos detrás. Decidida a no ser tomada por sorpresa, se dio la vuelta y escrutó entre sus dedos. El dolor no la dejaba ver, le daba náuseas.

-Te dije antes que no lo intentaras – dijo Sasuke, con su tranquilidad característica.

- Yo...

-No mientas – la interrumpió – Por que no sabes hacerlo y es más inútil conmigo. Levántate.

Ella lo hizo con esfuerzo. ¿La había seguido?

-Acércate – le ordenó gravemente. Sin esperar respuesta, tiró de su brazo para levantarla sin cuidado. Hinata se incorporó con esfuerzo.

La puso contra la pared. Le dedicó una mirada que ella a duras penas pudo ver.

-Quítate la ropa – le ordenó.

-¿Eh? – deseó haber oído mal, por que eso la confundió en seguida. Su piel tomó un tono rojo que no envidiaría nada a su propia sangre.

Sasuke la giró también de forma brusca, levantó la tela que cubría su espalda y colocó sus manos en la piel. Ella se estremeció, aunque el tacto no era frío.

-Creo que como ninja médico no has recibido mucha formación – retiró sus manos mientras ella trataba de entender que pasaba – Por que entonces reconocerías ese sello.

-¿Sello?

¿Sería verdad? ¿Tendrá un sello en su espalda? No recordaba haber sido sellada.

-¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué el veneno de la intoxicación no te mató aunque no te di el medicamento correcto?

No, la verdad pasó por alto ese detalle. ¿¡El medicamento correcto! ¿Eso quiere decir que no planeaba que ella se recuperara? Seguramente no se hubiera dado cuenta si hubiera sido bien entrenada en la medicina.

-No – respondió.

Sasuke ya lo pensaba. Era una pregunta retórica.

-Tu cuerpo no puede procesar más de un veneno a la vez – le dijo como si explicara algo muy sencillo que no ha sido entendido – Orochimaru te selló para que no pudieras usar el doujutsu.

-Pero... yo ya lo he...

-No cuando quieres espiar.

Ella prefirió no contestar nada.

-Te quitaré el sello – dijo Sasuke calmadamente – Por que necesito que hagas algo para mí.

Hinata aún no se acercaba a él. No entendía del todo así que prefería no arriesgarse.

Sasuke no lo vio o lo ignoró, por que se acercó resueltamente y la giró de nuevo.

-Siéntate – le ordenó.

-N-no – repuso tratando de estar calmada – estoy bien así.

Bajó su cierre delantero con manos nerviosas. Con un ligero movimiento de los hombros, fue desprendiéndose de su chaqueta y del poco color habitual y pálido en su rostro. Inspiró hondo, cuando quedó en la pequeña blusa negra y la de malla. Esperaba que no fuera difícil, estaba acostumbrada al dolor hasta cierto punto.

-Hyuuga – dijo Sasuke - ¿No has entendido? ¿Crees que puedo remover este sello si no puedo verlo?

Y entonces enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello, en parte al exponer su torpeza, era más que obvio. Recordó lo que le había dicho esa noche, sobre su aspecto sin chaqueta y enrojeció hasta el límite de lo posible. Y por otra parte, en la familia Hyuuga eran muy estrictos en esos aspectos. Las mujeres jamás enseñaban más que lo reglamentario, hasta las rodillas, el rostro, el cuello y hasta los codos.

Hinata recordaba cómo en cierta ocasión, su padre había calificado de forma no muy cortés a Sakura e Ino, que dejaban ver gran parte de su cuerpo.

De forma lenta, levantó ascendentemente su camisa de malla, sacándola con un poco de esfuerzo, sus dedos parecían prensar la delicada estructura de la tela y no querer soltarla.

De igual forma se quitó la camisa negra, quedando en sujetador.

Fue ahí cuando la vergüenza la consumió.

-N-no puedo hacerlo – susurró.

Sasuke seguí ahí, detrás de ella, recargándose en la pared. No se mostraba exasperado o curioso, no se notaba nada detrás de esa cara inexpresiva. Aunque él sabía que no le había ordenado deshacerse de la última prenda, (ya podía ver el sello) quería ver hasta qué extremo podía llegar

-Así que no puedes hacerlo – dijo. Esperó un poco para ver si otra descarga de dolor la hacía arrepentirse o avanzar.

Pero a ella le dolió como si fuera un golpe. Era algo que se agregaba a la larga lista de las cosas que no podía hacer. El dolor le atravesó la cabeza de nuevo, por un instante se preguntó si Neji se sentiría así cuando se activaba el sello en su frente.

Cerró los ojos instintivamente, se llevó las manos a la cabeza para evitar un dolor que estaba acabándola de forma lenta e intermitente.

-Es ahora –le advirtió Sasuke, probando si lo hacía – O cada vez será peor.

Con manos temblorosas, se repitió que Sasuke no era ningún pervertido. Sólo iba a quitarle un sello. Necesitaba hacerlo, o su byakugan se deterioraría.

Torció su brazo para llevarlo a la espalda. Después de un "clic" que a ella le pareció demasiado ruidoso, sintió las manos de Sasuke en la espalda. Se cubrió por delante.

Oyó los sellos y volteó ligeramente. Sasuke parecía repetirse algo mentalmente, se concentraba en hacerlo bien. Sintió el dolor punzante esta vez en todo el cuerpo. Perdió el control, así que se dejó caer de rodillas, pero Sasuke la tomó por debajo de los brazos.

-No te muevas, Hyuuga – gruñó de espaldas a ella.

Eso estaba tornándose difícil.

Cuando el dolor por fin fue bajando, sintió que se llevaba con ella su juicio.

Se soltó desde los brazos de Sasuke, quería tomar contacto frío con la piedra, ya que había perdido el control de su cuerpo. No podía moverse, pero tampoco oyó que Sasuke lo hiciera.

Después del dolor, sintió un leve rastro del hormigueo. Sus músculos estaban flojos como si la hubiera atacado un usuario del trueno. Sentía la frente perlada de sudor.

-¿Puedes levantarte?

Intentó asentir, probó con hablar pero hasta sus cuerdas vocales estaban atascadas, mientras que dentro de su cabeza se desataba una cacofonía confusa.

Se incorporó, lentamente, sintiendo que la gravedad la seguía atrayendo.

Se abrochó con esfuerzo el sujetador, tomó su chaqueta y se la puso por encima. Recogió el resto de su ropa y lo dobló. Apretando los dientes apoyó sus manos en la piedra para juntar un poco de fuerza y levantarse.

-Hyuuga.

Miró hacia arriba. Sasuke la miraba a ella.

Y eso fue lo último que vio antes de que la inconsciencia la venciera.

Aunque la mueca de Karin no podía ser más notoria. La forma en la que fruncía el rostro la hacía ver como una bolsa de papel arrugada. Arrastraba los pies, aplazando su llegada y la hostilidad que desprendía al acercarse a la inconsciente Hinata era casi palpable, de gusto ácido.

Finalmente, se acercó lo suficiente para poder hablarle sin gritar.

-¿Para qué me llamaste? – habló la pelirroja evitando mirar a la inconsciente Hinata, que Sasuke no había soltado, sin pasar por alto el hecho de que la kunoichi estaba muy descubierta y en los brazos de SU Sasuke.

-Trae a Juugo y a Suigetsu. Necesito que estén todos.

-Pero...

-Ahora – ordenó el Uchiha.

Dando una cerrada media – vuelta, Karin fue en su búsqueda. Extrajo unas llaves que estaban ocultas en el cinto de la cadera y abrió las respectivas celdas.

-Eh, zanahoria – le gritó Suigetsu desde el tanque acuático, al verla acercarse - ¿Por qué la cara?

-Cállate – musitó mientras lo liberaba.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te volvió a rechazar Sasuke?

Provocándola y burlándose de ella, Suigetsu disfrutó mucho el acompañarla, por que podía ver que la furia contenida ni siquiera la dejaba hablar.

Suigetsu paró en seco frente a la celda de Juugo.

-Hola, grandulón – saludó cuando la enorme figura de su compañero se asomó desde las sombras y se acercó a ellos con lentitud.

-¿Nos mandó llamar? – preguntó cuando estuvieron en el pasillo adyacente a la cámara de torturas.

Karin no les respondió. Simplemente, los guió a través de pasillos y túneles hasta poder divisar la figura de Sasuke y Hinata, tendida junto con él. Su cara dejaba translucir una expresión serena y pura, aunque seguía siendo poseedora de una palidez asombrosa.

- ¡Oye! – exclamó Suigetsu - ¡Es ella, la nueva!

Examinó también su ligera desnudez y se apresuró a sacar conclusiones poco acertadas. Miró a Sasuke, de hito en hito y luego bajó la mirada de nuevo. Siempre había pensado que ninguna chica era tan buena como para que Sasuke la considerara, pero al ver evidencias tan comprometedoras, sonrió enseñando sus dientes de tiburón. Al fin y al cabo, la mujer no era nada fea. Y Sasuke era un hombre, después de todo.

-Está más que claro, tiburón idiota – reclamó Karin, al fin.

Como siempre, los interrumpió el buen juicio de Juugo.

-¿Qué necesitas, Sasuke san?- preguntó el imponente gigante, callando instantáneamente la disputa que estaba por armarse.

- Me iré tras una pista – respondió Sasuke mirando exclusivamente a Juugo – Necesito que la mantengan entrenando.

-¿Eso es todo? – reclamó Karin con voz más aguda, como escandalizada.

-Que no se meta en problemas – dijo ignorándola – Suigetsu, Juugo. Síganla y entrénenla. Karin.

Ella volteó, olvidando todo lo anterior y en sus ojos se leía esperanza.

-Cúrala – ordenó.

Tragándose la furia que amenazaba con estallar, se inclinó para despertarla, pero Sasuke la detuvo.

-No. Sólo cúrala.

Karin tampoco supo nada del sello en su espalda, aunque hubiera sido más evidente si Sasuke la hubiera soltado, cosa que no hizo para nada, les murmuró unas cuantas indicaciones a sus subordinados y cargando a Hinata en brazos, desapareció por los túneles obscuros y retorcidos, como si los hubiera trazado alguien sin ninguna idea sobre direcciones.

Hinata se incorporó, varias horas después, sintiendo que la atmósfera había cambiado hasta sentir frío y obscuridad a su alrededor. Sasuke estaba de nuevo recargado en el marco de la ventana, al parecer totalmente ajeno a ella.

-Hyuuga – dijo después de unos minutos – Necesito que hagas un trabajo para mí.

-¿Un trabajo?

-Necesito un pergamino secreto que está en el tercer estante del estudio de Orochimaru. Ya que te quité el sello, es justo que me lo traigas.

-¿Ahora? – murmuró aterrada.

-No –respondió bajando de un pequeño salto – Pero tienes tres días para hacerlo. Eres la única que puede verlo. Karin te ayudará.

-¿Karin?

Sasuke no contestó su pregunta.

-Juugo y Suigetsu te entrenarán los días que esté fuera. Cuando amanezca, te estarán esperando.

-¿Dónde? - Sasuke no tomó en cuenta la poca información que estaba proporcionando, ni el hecho de que Hinata no conociera a ninguno ni pudiera reconocerlos.

Sólo cruzó la habitación como una sombra y salió sin ruido ni movimiento. Ella se levantó, sintiendo que alguien la estaba observando. Prefirió quedarse con la sensación a usar el byakugan sin haberse recuperado.

Se acurrucó en un rincón de la cama, el opuesto en el que se quedaba el fuerte shinobi.

Se envolvió con las sábanas, como si fueran telarañas y evitó dirigir la mirada a las sombras que se proyectaban de los altos árboles.

Le recordaban que no estaba en el lugar apropiado, lejos de su hogar y ayudando a los enemigos de su aldea. Había ofrecido sus servicios al vengador y desertor más fuerte de los últimos tiempos a cambio de la libertad del pequeño Konohamaru.

Ojalá todo terminara de una u otra forma.

Deseaba ir en ese momento en busca de Konohamaru, liberarlo y enviar un mensaje a Konoha, pero era imposible. Esperaría la oportunidad más cercana y la aprovecharía.

Trató de quitarle todo el hierro al asunto antes de dormir, antes de que los gritos que hendían el espacio acústico modificaran su mente y se viera sumida en terribles pesadillas.

-Hey.

Rodó hasta quedar en el otro lado. La sombra que había estado removiéndola se encogió de hombros. Se adelantaron para rodear toda la cama.

-Así que aquí vive Sasuke kun – dijo Karin al acomodarse los lentes e inspeccionar el lugar.

-Shhh – advirtió Suigetsu - ¡La vas a despertar!

-Para eso vinimos, idiota – replicó Karin, instantáneamente de mal humor al ver a la Hyuuga durmiendo en la misma cama en la que seguramente lo hacía el Uchiha.

-Pero es linda cuando duerme – observó Suigetsu acercando su rostro al de ella – Y huele muy bien.

-Cállate –le espetó Karin.

-Primero tú – le replicó Suigetsu, retirándose de la cama y dejando que Juugo penetrara más en la habitación. –Si no hubiéramos venido también, te hubieras llevado la ropa de Sasuke o algo así.

-¡No es cierto! – gritó ésta con las mejillas rojas, alzando los puños. Hinata captó la atención de todos nuevamente al abrir ligeramente los ojos.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente – saludó Suigetsu con una sonrisa que exponía a la vista todos sus dientes.

Hinata abrió los ojos bruscamente, se levantó de forma rápida pero torpe y trató de armar mentalmente el extraño cuadro que estaba presente a ella. Recordaba al grandote, que había tratado de asesinarla, no había visto a la pelirroja pero tenía vagos recuerdos del que estaba más próximo a ella.

-Buenos días – contestó recordando que Sasuke le había avisado que al amanecer la esperarían para entrenar. Tendió la cama (ante el resoplido de Karin y las miradas de aprobación del resto)

-Vámonos ya – chasqueó Karin la lengua de forma impaciente.

-¿Sasuke no te lo dijo? –preguntó burlón Suigetsu, disfrutando al ver cómo Karin se ponía recelosa al momento – Tú no nos acompañas.

Nadie habló por unos segundos.

-Tú – la señaló – Te quedas – hizo una pausa lenta – Allá – señaló el pasillo.

-¿Qué? – chilló ella, sintiéndose incomprendida.

-Sí – dijo felizmente – Te quedas a cubrirnos las espaldas, cuidar de los reclusos y a no entrar a su habitación.

Karin dio una cerrada media vuelta, resaltando más su furia y salió como un huracán a cumplir sus obligaciones. Estaba molesta por varias razones, la más poderosa era sin duda, que Sasuke no se hubiera molestado en avisarle pero a Suigetsu sí. ¿Qué tenía ese retardado que no pudiera hacer ella? Ella no lo traicionaría, le había demostrado ser leal en varias ocasiones, aunque su existencia dependiera de ello. Casi se estrella con una pareja de experimentos que patrullaban, pero los esquivó por muy poco y les lanzó unos cuantos improperios. Se encerró de un portazo y quitándose la ropa, examinó las mordeduras que cubrían su pecho, cuello y brazos.

No salió en todo el día, pensando en cosas que probablemente, sólo ella entendía.

* * *

Gracias por seguir este fic, y a las y los que siguen "Amistad incondicional"


	13. Rapto

Cap. No tan bueno, pero creo que me voy ubicando.

Advertencias : Leve KabuKarin ¿Existe? en fin. SasuHina va muuuuy lento pero existe. Puede haber incongruencias.

* * *

Kabuto se encaminó a la guarida de la pelirroja con pasos arrastrados por el cansancio. Dejar una pista falsa para que Sasuke fuera tras ella y regresar antes de que lo descubriera no era cosa fácil. Tenían que proceder con los planes de forma rápida.

-Karin – llamó.

Enseguida, apareció. Aparentemente se había estado apoyando en la puerta. Acababa de darse una ducha y sus cabellos mojados se pegaban a la cara.

-¿Qué? – cuando vio quién era, realmente se sorprendió. – Kabuto, llegaste antes.

-Cancelación de planes – explicó entrando ante la mirada de la pelirroja.

-Oh – dijo - ¿Me necesitas?

-Sí – se sentó en la cama de la rastreadora y comenzó a explicarle el motivo de su estancia – Orochimaru sama necesita que traigas a Hinata chan al pasillo doce. Probablemente Sasuke kun le haya puesto vigilancia, así que es necesario que te deshagas de ellos y la traigas dentro de una hora. No debe sospechar ninguna actividad peligrosa.

-¿Qué van a hacer con ella? – preguntó indiferente, como para llenar el hueco silencioso de la conversación. No le importaba realmente, cuanto más daño o sufrimiento le causaran, mejor, por que le era totalmente indiferente. Era sólo competencia, débil competencia pero con ventajas demasiado grandes.

-Vamos a hacerle un simple chequeo – explicó – Una orden directa.

-¿Sólo un chequeo? – preguntó de forma antipática – Pueden hacerle lo que quieran.

-Celos, ¿eh? – preguntó al observarla ponerse la ropa. A ella no le importaba mostrar su físico y a él no le molestaba observar. Se levantó de la cama de la mujer, caminó y le subió un cierre por detrás.

-No de ella – dijo con furia contenida – Ella es patética, lastimosa. Sasuke kun siempre acaba sosteniéndola, como si fuera una muñeca de cristal. Duerme junto a él, entrena con él, ¡Siempre están juntos!

Kabuto siguió en silencio. Al ver que no alcanzaba de un estante sus diminutos shorts, se los alcanzó. Ella terminó de vestirse en silencio forzado, con la cara roja por el enojo que sentía hacia la heredera.

- No es tan débil como crees – dijo Kabuto – Y no es algo que ella eligiera. Está aquí por fuerza. Y si no me equivoco, es obvio que nos ayudarás.

-¡Claro que sí! – dijo indignada – No necesito que lo digas otra vez.

-Sí que eres tonta – dijo Kabuto retirándole el cabello del cuello y viendo la marca de unos dientes – No estás preocupada al ver que llegamos antes que Sasuke kun. Tampoco por que te castigará al no vigilarla.

-Es cierto – admitió al no considerar que las cosas no estaban como deberían, lo que decía era algo para preocuparse - Pero lo controlaré cuando se venga encima.

-Debes ser muy valiente – dijo sonriendo – O más tonta. ¿No recuerdas que casi te estrangula?

-Pero llegaste a tiempo – dijo la pelirroja.

-No siempre llegaré antes de que pase – dijo el hombre, abriendo la puerta – Debes hacerlo ahora. El tiempo se acabará y estarás en problemas.

Karin asintió, Kabuto le entregó sus gafas y ella se encaminó, decidida.

**

* * *

**

- Vaya – dijo el muchacho tiburón, aparentemente acostumbrado a las muestras de bipolaridad de la pelirroja– Ella tiene un carácter muy raro, que no te tome desprevenida.

Hinata asintió, dando a entender que había entendido.

Y durante las primeras horas que pasó practicando contra los árboles como hacía en Konoha, permitió que un plan tomara una nebulosa forma en su mente. Ubicó y comprobó el lugar donde se guardaban los pergaminos, valoró opciones y se sorprendió perdida en la elaboración de futuros planes de escape.

Los dos hombres que fueron a buscarla por la mañana, la escoltaron a todas partes. No dudaba que eran órdenes de Sasuke, aunque sólo le había dicho que la buscarían. No le pedían explicaciones ni le daban sugerencias. Podría decirse que sólo eran un par de sombras, una que bromeaba con todo ser con o sin piernas que pasaba delante de él y andaba con pasos livianos, la otra era más bien silenciosa e imponente que simplemente ignoraba a su compañero con cordialidad pero ponía gran atención a lo que hacía Hinata. Andaba de brazos cruzados, pisadas más bien pesadas y resonantes, y una expresión contenida.

-Etto – dijo ella, cuando se presentó la primera prueba de consentimiento, sintió que tenía que pedir información o alguna clase de permiso. Girando para verlos, comprobó que había captado su atención y esperó que pudieran deducir lo que quería. El grandote la observó, esperando.

-Etto... ¿Suigetsu san? – preguntó dirigiéndose a el grandote. No sabía si era él, por que ambos la miraban ahora. –Quería saber...

-Soy yo – dijo explotando en carcajadas, riendo, señaló su propio pecho al notar la confusión de la ojiperla – Yo soy Suigetsu.

Ella enrojeció de vergüenza, de inmediato. Murmuró una disculpa sincera pero evasiva y perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos anteriores. Las carcajadas del real Suigetsu realmente eran tan fuertes, seguían resonando en su mente.

-Hey, tranquila – dijo recobrándose el chico tiburón, ahogando su risa para devolverla a la realidad y repararlo – No fue tan grave.

Sí, lo sabía, sólo estaba tratando de convencerse de ello con todas sus fuerzas. Y por cierto, no ayudaba en nada la mirada de burla de su interlocutor.

-¿Qué decías? – Preguntó totalmente serio - ¿Necesitas algo?

-Sasuke senpai me pidió un pergamino. – dijo en voz baja – Pero está en el despacho de Orochimaru y...

-¿No sabes el camino? – Hinata negó. –Está bien, te llevaremos.

-Gracias – dijo en voz baja. Dejó que el hombre alto fuera adelante y Suigetsu se puso a su par.

Con naturalidad amable, le dijo que Orochimaru también se ausentaba cuando Sasuke lo hacía, y en ese momento, Karin había quedado a cargo como siempre.

-Él es Juugo – agregó enseguida – Tal vez estés asustada o rencorosa, pero él decidió salvarte cuando luchaste con el otro. No es mala persona, simplemente algunas veces no puede controlar el sello maldito.

Guardaría eso para más tarde. Sus preguntas y sus observaciones mientras analizaba la historia de su secuestro y reclusión. La intención sin duda fue buena, pues hubiera muerto, pero... ¿Prefería morir a estar ahí? Era una pregunta difícil.

-Eh, qué gracioso – soltó de repente el muchacho - ¡Te refieres a Sasuke como Sasuke senpai!

-Sasuke senpai es mi sensei – dijo simplemente, enredándose. –Yo debo...

-Eh, alto ahí. Nada de "debo" con que lo soportes es un favor para el mundo.

-Pero no entiendo – dijo Hinata – Sasuke senpai es muy bueno.

-Ni se te ocurra decírselo a él- dijo entre escalofríos fingidos.

La miró un momento. Ella se distraía pensando en qué había de malo en llamarlo así. Él se apresuró a repararlo.

-Bueno, quiero decir... es gracioso que seas la persona con la que más convive, pero hasta parece que le tienes miedo –la expresión de Hinata empeoró - ¡Bueno, bueno! ¿Quién no le tiene miedo a un sujeto así?

No se daba cuenta de que estaba embarrando cada vez más la opinión sobre Sasuke de su aprendiz.

-...Es por que no tiene escrúpulos –añadió atropelladamente – Se deja llevar por la furia, es muy...

Hinata sonrió al ver la vergüenza de Suigetsu.

-No te preocupes, Suigetsu san – dijo gentilmente. –Todo está bien.

-Eh... me alegro – dijo aliviado – Es sólo que él... no es muy sociable.

Hinata se quedó callada. Ella tampoco lo era.

-Eres realmente linda cuando sonríes así – dijo de improviso. –Descuida, no te estoy coqueteando. Sólo que pasar tanto tiempo aquí, con mujeres que no parecen serlo es...asqueroso.

Hinata no podía imaginarse eso.

-Hablando de eso...- empezó Suigetsu - ¿Sabes por qué es así? ¿Y por qué dejó la aldea?

Ella lo meditó unos instantes. Algo sabía, pero sólo una pequeña fracción. Al llegar más lejos, durante una reunión Hyuuga a la partida de Sasuke, su padre le ordenó que saliera de la habitación y lo discutió sólo con Neji y con el consejo.

-Buscaba poder – dijo extrayendo fragmentos de la conversación que quedaba en su mente –Quería tomar una venganza.

-Sí – dijo - ¿Y sabes contra quién?

Ella negó. Lo sabían pocos en el clan, nunca pensarían en revelarle a _ella _valiosa información.

-Contra su hermano – dijo con voz gutural el joven– Por tirarle del pelo y molestarlo demasiado a menudo.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron al límite por ingenuidad y asombro. Él sonreía.

-Bah, no es cierto – dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano – No se por qué, pero es contra su hermano. Y según dicen, es un tipo bastante fuerte. El punto es que quiere matarlo, ¿no? Y nada lo detendrá, yo menos.

Y Juugo se detuvo.

-Aquí es – indicó. Se limitó a hacerse a un lado.

-¿Y ahora?

-No hay... puerta – dijo una consternada Hinata. Juugo permaneció impasible.

-Eh... aprendiz de Sasuke – dijo Suigetsu atropelladamente, como para evitar ofenderla demasiado - ¿No te dio otra indicación? ¿No mencionó alguien o algún instrumento? Siempre que paso por aquí, hay puerta, estoy seguro.

- Debe abrirse con chakra – pensó Hinata en voz alta. De improviso, recordó algo. – Suigetsu san, ¿conoce a alguien llamado Karin?

Suigetsu se sumió en ataques de risa contenida.

-¿Que si la conozco? ¡Uf! ¡Por mi espada! Tengo bastante de ella como para llenar mi aburrida existencia. Sí, si la necesitas, la traeré.

Juugo por primera vez, parecía interesado.

-¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? – preguntó – Puede seguir encerrada en su mazmorra.

-Es fácil – replicó con ganas – La mejor forma de llamarla es haciendo algo que atraiga mucha atención. Si a ella – señaló a Hinata – Se lo pidió el señor Sasuke, no tiene de otra que cooperar.

Juugo se encogió de hombros.

-Se pondrá furiosa – agregó.

-Y... ¿Así habría una diferencia de su estado natural? – preguntó entre risas.

-K-Karin san es...

-Es la que chilla cuando se enoja y la que le coquetea a Sasuke. Ahora. – sacó su espada – Pongámonos a ello.

Golpeó fuertemente la pared y los barrotes de una ventana se cimbraron y cedieron con un ruido metálico, incluyendo las rejas de varias prisiones. Multitud de seres aprisionados salieron precipitadamente y con gran jaleo, se deslizaron por diferentes caminos, ansiosos por ser libres.

-Cuando algo sucede aquí – continuó elevando la voz, por encima del jaleo – El primero en saberlo es Kabuto. Pero no está aquí. La segunda es Karin... y a Sasuke...bueno, no le interesa.

Casi de inmediato, la sombra de una mujer los hizo retroceder.

-Vuelvan a las celdas – dijo.

Retrocedieron como animales asustados y entonces Karin visualizó su próximo objetivo.

-Tú – dijo al mirar a Suigetsu -¡Imbécil! – gritó frustrada cuando su puño no impactó en la cara de su enemigo como ella deseaba -¡Te vas a arrepentir!

-Karin –la llamó Juugo – Te necesitamos.

-¿Para qué? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada partiéndole la cara a este pescado idiota?

-Nosotros...- se paró a media frase. Algo brilló en sus ojos y evaluó a Karin, inmóvil que ya sospechaba que algo andaba mal. -¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó.

-Cerca – dijo enseguida.

-No – dijo pensativo Juugo– Ya tenías planeada esa respuesta.

-Un momento – dijo Suigetsu –Podré ser un tonto a veces, pero la guarida de esta zorra, queda al otro lado. Aunque haya corrido como el demonio que es, no pudo haber llegado tan rápido.

Juugo valoró con la mirada las piernas de Karin. No, como decía Suigetsu, no podía ser tan rápida. Había algo raro ahí y estaban a punto de descubrirlo.

-Alguien te mandó aquí.

-No – dijo de inmediato.

-Eso fue rápido – dijo Suigetsu – Juugo tiene razón, tus respuestas ya están pensadas. Nunca sales por que quieres. Y menos por un montón de prisioneros.

- A ti no te importa lo que hago y cuándo lo hago. Quítate del camino.

-Si me importa, zorra. Algo tienes planeado.

- Tal vez vine a avisarles, montón de idiotas – dijo entre dientes, encontrando una mejor opción para quitárselos de encima – Que Orochimaru regresó antes de lo planeado. ¿No olvidan, que son experimentos cautivos? ¿Qué harán si los encuentra fuera?

-Tenemos que escoltar, al menos a la aprendiz de Sasuke – dijo Suigetsu decidido.

-Eso lo haré yo – dijo enfurecida, lanzando un golpe con sus largas uñas cual fiera que estaba en ese momento - ¡Largo, ahora!

-Iremos – dijo Juugo gravemente, sospechando ya todo el asunto – Cuando abras esa puerta.

-Vayan ahora – propuso.

-No tendremos garantía de que lo haces – respondió Suigetsu, astutamente – Y cualquier daño a la aprendiz de Sasuke, es un tajo que te haré en proporción.

El tiempo se le acababa a ambas. Cuando el par de cautivos se fue, explicándole a la pelirroja la importante misión de la Hyuuga, Karin accedió a regañadientes.

Colocó sus manos en la piedra fría, hizo algunos sellos y de la nada se materializó una abertura, donde penetró lentamente acompañada de la portadora del byakugan. Activó el mismo y Karin se atrevió a espiar por detrás de su hombro. Contempló con cierta envidia – y burla – las líneas de venas marcadas en sus ojos.

-Karin san – tartamudeó avisándole, poniéndole una mano en el hombro – Deténgase, por favor.

Se sacudió de encima la mano con un movimiento brusco, sintió que atrás de ella la heredera se agitaba y hacía un movimiento repentino justo cuando entrevió algo brillante en la punta de su nariz que no estaba antes. Era chakra, el enigma era por qué no había podido sentirlo.

-¿Pero que...?

-Es una red eléctrica de chakra – dijo Hinata débilmente. Tenía una mano alzada, tocando el ras de la red y a su cuerpo lo recorrían resplandores y chispas de corriente. Cuando Karin no le hizo caso al detenerse, levantó la mano y acaparó el impacto eléctrico en silencio.

-Es de un solo impacto – murmuró – Está diseñada para dejar inconsciente al intruso de inmediato, no para matar. Así... Karin san... puedes tomar el pergamino y llevárselo a Sasuke senpai.

-Ha – sarcástica, Karin hizo un movimiento desdeñoso con la mano – Tienes razón, será mejor que yo lo lleve. Y que algo te quede claro – dijo endureciendo la voz - No me agradas y no te ayudo por gusto. Lo hago por obligación y espero que te quede bien claro.

Hinata la escuchaba desde lejos, como si estuviera al final de un estrecho túnel que serpenteaba y desaparecía en una espiral de piedras. La conciencia la abandonaba lentamente, como si se sumiera en un letargo profundo. Karin tuvo buen cuidado de tomar el pergamino, salir y ubicarse lejos del despacho, casi la arrastró hasta el pasillo diez, pero no fue necesario por que Kabuto apareció.

-Casi se acababa tu tiempo – dijo en voz baja - ¿Por qué está desmayada?

-Se metió con un sujeto del trueno – se apresuró a mentir.

Ya veo – dijo poco convencido – Aunque no es su estilo pelear con los demás.

-Entonces fue al revés. Él contra ella, ella contra él ¿Qué diferencia hay?

-¿Quién fue? ¿Qué número? Necesito notificarlo.

-No le presté atención – dijo desdeñosa - ¿A dónde la vas a llevar?

- A la sala 14 de experimentación. Como te dije, sólo será un chequeo.

-Lo siento, Hinata chan – susurró el ninja médico antes de inyectarle un sedante, que no era estrictamente necesario, pues ya estaba inconsciente.

La conversación que se mantenía en la sala 14 de experimentación no era algo que se pudiera oír por cualquiera. Si alguien llegaba a saberlo, estaría muerto al instante, por alguno de los dos ninjas renegados, Kabuto llevaba en sus brazos a la heredera y Orochimaru lo esperaba sentado frente a la camilla. En silencio, Kabuto se deslizó a la parte trasera. La transportó nuevamente y la depositó con sumo cuidado en la camilla.

-Nuestra Hinata es tan ingenua – observó la serpiente– Confía demasiado en la seguridad que le proporciona ser la aprendiz de Sasuke kun.

-No es algo muy conveniente – arguyó Kabuto, ordenando sus instrumentos para decidir cuál utilizar – Por que en realidad, nosotros la trajimos aquí.

-Sasuke kun lo sospechaba – dijo con desenfado el anciano – Manejar a ese muchacho fue desde el principio algo difícil. Incluso pensé que la seducción del poder no lo traería, tuve que mandar traerlo después de todo.

-Tiene un carácter fuerte – agregó el Yakushi – Es imposible manipularlo.

-Te descubrió, ¿eh? – dijo el sannin – Cuando le diste otras píldoras a Hinata chan.

- No por completo. Ella se desmayó y Sasuke kun me estuvo preguntando. Lo único que no sabe, es el sello de la espalda.

-Es muy poco probable que lo descubra – dijo tranquilamente el sannin – Debería haberla visto con la espalda desnuda. Pero él se aleja todo lo que puede de ella. Debe recordarle su antigua aldea.

-Y nuestra antigua aldea.

Orochimaru sonrió.

-¿Karin te ayudó?

-Puso empeño en eso.

-Me lo esperaba – se reclinó más en la silla – Tiene una extraña rivalidad con ella, ¿no es así? Es por Sasuke kun.

-Como sea- por un momento la actitud de Kabuto trató de imitar a la de Sasuke, pero al notar el parecido, el mismo Kabuto se puso a trabajar sin decir palabra.

* * *

.

Las puertas se abrieron de forma impresionante, rebotaron y volvieron a cerrarse.

Si Sasuke se hubiera quedado ahí, dominado por la impresión, seguramente hubiera sido golpeado por su propia descarga de ira improvisada.

Pero no lo hizo, cruzó el espacio que lo separaba del trío como un relámpago y se situó frente a la cabecera de la muchacha inconsciente.

Quería levantarla, desconectarla de aquella maraña de cables y aparatos de uso incierto y llevarla consigo, después de todo, era de su propiedad. Era suya, su aprendiz, su rehén, su compañera.

Lo que fuera, pero seguía siendo de él.

Se contuvo. Miró fríamente las caras impresionadas de ese par de traidores – al igual que él, pero infinitamente más despreciables – y simplemente, su boca articuló unas cuantas palabras que no paró a pensar, salieron de la impulsividad de su emisor sin reparos ni cuidado.

Kabuto respondió enseguida, seguramente tenía mañas de refuerzo y mentiras pulcramente preparadas para ocultar la peor parte.

-Es sólo un chequeo.

El rápido intento de aclarar de Kabuto sólo alimentó el fuego.

¿La raptaban para un chequeo? Mentiroso. Parecía ser verdad, pero eso no quitaba de en medio que seguía siendo sospechoso.

-Mentiroso – escupió.

Hubo un instante de silencio, en el que la Hyuuga respiró profundamente. Ella debía de estar pasándolo de lo lindo, sin sospechar nada sobre los mil y un problemas en los que había metido a su sensei. Ella se contentaba con ser rescatada por él, seguramente.

Gruñó.

-No mentimos – se defendió el subordinado con un tono extraño en la voz.

Sasuke se aproximó para liberarla, pero Orochimaru se levantó de un tirón, la silla recorrió el suelo con un chirrido y cuando Kabuto hizo lo mismo, perdió movilidad al sentir el acero cerca de su cuello.

-Baja esa espada – ordenó el sannin con la voz cascada llena de alerta.

Sasuke no respondió.

Sin que pudieran impedirlo, Sasuke desabrochó cintas, quitó cables y retiró todo lo que estaba cerca de ella. Ellos estaban demasiado atontados para reaccionar.

-Ella es mi aprendiz – dijo de repente, como si se le hubiera olvidado agregar eso a su dramática entrada.

-Y tú el mío – replicó el anciano, poniéndose en guardia.

- Quítate. No me importan las vidas que lleve llegar a mi objetivo.

En su sueño artificial, esas palabras fueron perfectamente audibles para Hinata. Kabuto se estremeció interiormente. La serpiente iba a decir algo, pero Sasuke no le prestó atención dijo fríamente:

- No veo de qué te preocupas si quieres tomar mi cuerpo hasta el final.

Orochimaru pensó en la respuesta del joven antes de cometer algo que lo involucrara en una situación delicada.

-Pero Sasuke kun- silbó la serpiente casi en el oído de su discípulo –Aún no ha llegado tu hora.

-Ese fue nuestro trato. – dijo manteniéndose firme –Me entrenas y te entrego mi cuerpo. Ahora apártate, tengo que irme.

Sasuke finalmente levantó a su aprendiz sin esfuerzo alguno y la cargó nuevamente. Salió sin prisas, haciendo contraste con su entrada precipitada. Desapareció de forma tan increíble como cuando apareció y se llevó con él su ego y sus groseras formas de hablar. Se llevó sus tonos de molestia y sus planes astutos, se llevó con él a la joven heredera de los Hyuuga.

- Los resultados fueron desalentadores – indicó Kabuto, cuando los niveles de alerta desaparecieron al alejarse la amenaza y el huracán se hubo retirado del laboratorio– Casi alcanza su máximo potencial, lo cual no será nada comparado con lo que esperábamos. Es muy limitado, no puede ser mucho más poderosa de lo que es ahora.

-Tiene arreglo – dijo sin alterarse el sannin, medio distraído, se dejó caer sin fuerzas en la silla. El último cuerpo estaba perdiendo lo que podía ofrecerle... – Tengo una misión para ti.

Kabuto se acercó a escuchar, sospechando lo que le propondría.

-Cuando la encuentres sola, tendrás que decirle. Puedes proponerle que intercambie cuerpos con alguien más, su corazón no resistirá demasiado.

-Fue por su primo – dijo Kabuto – Lo viste tú, le dejó un daño permanente en el corazón.

El anciano asintió.

-Sí, Hinata ha crecido. Y se ha confiado – agregó al final.

Kabuto sonrió indulgente. Era cierto.

**

* * *

**

Idiotas.

¿Lo estaban subestimando?

¿Se burlaban de él?

Cuando un oculto Suigetsu se las arregló para escuchar la charla final y salir sano y salvo para avisarle a su líder, él no dudó que fuera una trampa, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a escuchar y a considerar.

También podía ser verdad, no sobraba nada el considerarlo.

No importaba ya, en sus planes no figuraba ninguna oportunidad de ceder su cuerpo a su mentor. Había más planes para él en los que lo aplastaba con sus nuevas técnicas mientras pensaba con repulsión "¡Arrástrate sobre tu vientre, maldita serpiente!"

Se aseguró de dejar bien encerrado a Suigetsu, aunque considerando la inteligencia de Kabuto podía no tener caso encerrarlo si sabía algo sobre Hebi.

Vio cómo su propia aprendiz abría los párpados media hora después y se estiraba al mismo tiempo en el reducido espacio de sus brazos. Sasuke esquivó sin esfuerzo un puño inocente que iba hacia su quijada y la soltó en la cama sin nada de sutileza. Deseó que se cayera, por que en realidad le traía muchas molestias, así que se decepcionó al ver que no sufría ningún daño.

Ella apenas lo notó. Con el cuerpo entumido y la mente aletargada fue reaccionando. Había escuchado algunas cosas en su semi- inconsciencia.

-Arigato.

Él, apoyado en la ventana, no giró la cabeza como solía hacer para mirarla despreciativamente, sólo soltó con brusquedad algunas palabras.

-Estoy acostumbrado a llevar cargas.

Eso le dolió, mientras ella se reprochaba por dar un paso en falso y no poder enorgullecer a nadie, él recordaba sin pensarlo a Sakura y Naruto, las primeras cargas de su corta pero difícil existencia.

No entendía por qué se sacrificó en el país de las olas, recordó haber musitado algo sobre no saber qué hacía y algo sobre los sueños del dobe. Se había puesto en ridículo.

- Aprecio lo que hace por mí – repuso con timidez.

-No te emociones, Hyuuga – dijo el Uchiha volteando finalmente, la visualizó sola, desesperanzada, necesitada de alguien como ella, pero lamentablemente, o no tanto, sólo él estaba ahí, ella tendría que acostumbrarse.

La advertencia era inútil, innecesaria. Los ojos de ella retomaron su brillo anterior y se sintió reconfortada, una oleada de ese sentimiento llegó a los pies del Uchiha, pero él no lo reconoció y menos lo aceptó.

-Es cosa tuya, entonces –le advirtió.

-¿El qué?

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que la conversación había estado en su mente y le restó importancia.

-Nada, olvídalo.

Hinata se tragó la curiosidad y se dedicó a buscar algo con qué reemplazar la bata que traía puesta.

-Usa esto – le dijo Sasuke, arrojando a la cama un conjunto de ropa para ella. No estaba siendo amable, más bien no le gustaba que hurgaran entre sus cosas en busca de algo.

-G-gracias – dijo atropelladamente la joven. Los recogió con prisa y se encerró en el baño.

A él no le importaría si tuviera otros ánimos, pero con resolución, abrió la puerta y la sorprendió ahogando una exclamación de sorpresa. Se apresuró a cubrirse, pero él ni siquiera se fijaba demasiado. Simplemente se introdujo con ella en la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí y esperó a que pasara otra cosa. Como nada se presentó, entonces, empezó a hablar:

-No conseguiste el pergamino.

Hinata negó, esa era la oportunidad para explicarle, pero él no la dejó hablar.

-Fallaste.

Ella tragó saliva con miedo y vergüenza.

-K-Karin san...

Pero las ideas del Uchiha tomaron otro rumbo y dijo un poco menos tosco:

-Lo único que puedo culparte, es cómo te dejaste atrapar ante Orochimaru.

¿Y eso venía al caso? ¿La estaba perdonando?

-Kabuto fue poco cuidadoso... la pista fue evidentemente falsa... – pensó en voz alta – Regresó antes por que lo que quería hacer era quitarme y raptarte...

Hinata tenía dos claras y visibles interrogantes en la cara.

Se acercó, temblorosa a su senpai y se sentó de mariposa en el suelo, debajo de él. Él no pareció darse cuenta, hasta que decidió prestarle nuevamente atención a su subordinada. No estaba en el cuarto. Fue una sorpresa ver que estaba tan cerca de él.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó extrañado.

-Yo...sólo quería saber...

Seguramente sería una pregunta tonta y sin sentido, como las que solía hacer. ¿No había dicho algo sobre un cuerpo?

-¿Qué?

Guardar la paciencia no era una de sus cualidades.

-¿Qué? – insistió de mal humor.

-Yo...- y ahí estaba con su exasperante monosílabo. ¿Era lo único que podía decir? ¿No estaba pulcramente educada por su clan o en Konoha la educación ya no alcanzaba para todos? ¿Habían pasado los buenos tiempos? ¿Había dejado de llover y el cerebro de los demás se había secado? ¿La vieja Tsunade les cobraba por pensar y preferían no hacerlo?

Era la primera vez que un arranque de estúpidas suposiciones surcaba su mente de esa forma. ¿Por qué? Tenía la respuesta bastante clara.

Ella.

-Aléjate de mi – le espetó de improviso.

Su timbre grosero y la forma en la que evitó verla con una chispa de confusión en los ojos, que intentó apartar de su vista, le dejaron en claro que debía quitarse de su vista enseguida.

¡Pero era él el que se había entrometido en su ritual de baño y relajación!

Al ver que le lanzaba nuevamente una mirada casi asesina, se incorporó rápidamente.

Se detuvo en la puerta. Algo le decía que hiciera lo correcto, su instinto de supervivencia clamaba a gritos que saliera huyendo y algo le decía que no hiciera nada, al fin y al cabo ella se había encerrado primero.

Pero por desgracia, ese último instinto era el que tenía proporciones más reducidas.

-Gracias por ayudarme.

-No agradezcas, no lo hice por ti – aún de espaldas, su voz sonaba claramente amenazadora.

-A-aún así – dijo ya no tan asustada, algo suprimía ese miedo.

Mucho, mucho tiempo después comprendería que fue lástima.

-Estoy acostumbrado a llevar cargas en la espalda.

Entonces ella recordó su triste infancia.

-T-también yo – murmuró para sí misma.

-¿De qué puede quejarse – empezó con frialdad e hiriente sarcasmo el Uchiha – alguien que lo tiene todo?

Ella levantó unos ojos suplicantes, tristes.

-Nunca lo tuve todo – murmuró aún más bajo.

- No te creo – repuso groseramente. -¿No eres la heredera? ¿No has tenido una vida llena de lujos, reverencias y logros? ¿No has estado junto tu familia toda tu vida? – rió burlón, regodeándose en su propia miseria – Dime, Hyuuga. ¿Conoces lo que es sufrir?

Entendió, de repente, por qué Sasuke estaba empeñado en algo que le haría daño después, alguien lo había lastimado.

Un dolor agudo perforó su cabeza y enseguida su cuerpo.

Mirando los ojos de Sasuke, se dio cuenta de que estaban rojos, que se había salido de control de nuevo. Así que trata de tranquilizarse, aunque el dolor es casi insoportable y busca palabras en su mente, aunque siente que está vacía y dice, en un susurro agónico:

- Nunca fui...- respiró profundo, el dolor la mataba – Nunca fui lo suficientemente buena para nadie.

Sus manos se cerraron, en sendos puños, por que así podía tomar un poco de fuerza que no era suya. Así se distraía.

-So-soy la heredera, pero seguramente mi hermana Hanabi to-tomará mi lugar... O-otou san me odia – tartamudeó esbozando una sonrisa tímida, que sólo levantó una de sus comisuras – Mi madre murió hace tiempo, otou san la asesinó... – el dolor estaba haciendo estragos en su ya defectuoso léxico, si no fuera por el genjutsu que su sensei le aplicaba, estaría llorando por los recuerdos.

- N-no tengo ningún logro de v-valor – se sujetó las costillas – Nu-nunca nadie se ha fijado en m-mí, p-por que soy...

...Por que soy...

El dolor cesó.

_No sería un maldito como su hermano._

-No. – dijo levantándola del codo – No serás débil.

Ella, extrañada, se mantuvo en pie, aunque sentía que sus piernas temblarían enviándola al suelo, donde siempre terminaba.

-Hyuuga – dijo un tiempo después, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, al menos para Hinata -¿A qué distancia puedes ver?

-Lo máximo – respondió mientras pensaba – Han sido 10 kilómetros.

Él siguió en su muda concentración, a ella no le importaba.

Estaba envuelto en el nudo gordiano.

Desde pequeño, había rogado por responsabilidades, quería asegurarse de que todos – en especial su padre- lo apreciaran por ser confiable, alguien fuerte que pudiera llevar a cabo una misión con éxito.

De preferencia solo.

No quería cargar con los problemas extra de un equipo. En la misión, los sentimientos no pueden salir, porque obstaculizarían y nublarían el juicio de los ninjas, así no podrían actuar.

Sabía que ella había estado sufriendo mucho más de lo que había dejado ver, ahora lo sabía.

* * *

Aquí termina otro cap (larguísimo), claro para compensar... No creo que esté tan bien, pero...


End file.
